Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire
by Cullsi
Summary: At the end of 3rd Year, no one is there to pick Harry up at Kings Cross. Whats if there were things in 4th Year that werent the same as the orgional. what if Dumbledore takes an apprentice, and what if harry and hermione fell in love please R/R
1. A Closing Chapter in the Life of Harry

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Author;- Cullsi

Pairings:- Harry James Potter & Hermione Jane Granger

Setting ;- Just after Third Year

Summary;- What if Harry got back to Kings Cross at the end of Third Year to find no one there waiting for him, what if when Harry gets back to Privet Drive and finds there's been a major accident happened to some of the Dursley's. What if Harry goes back to the Leaky Cauldron like the summer of the previous year. What if all these things were true in the summer before forth year Read and find out what else may have changed from J. K. Rowling's Original Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire.

Disclaimer;- Only that which I make up in my imagination is mines, all else has come from J. K. Rowling. I make no money from this I do it for the love of the Harry Potter Universe.

A/N Please Read and Review

Chapter One

A Closing Chapter in the Life of Harry James Potter

As Harry Potter, thirteen year old wizard fresh off the Hogwarts Express, walked through the barrier of the exit of Platform Nine and Three Quarters, in London's King's Cross. He wasn't really surprised after looking around to see that his relative's The Dursley's where no were to be seen. They must have still been angry with his for blowing up his Uncle Vernon's sister Aunt Marge after she spouted off abuse about his dead parents.

After waiting half an hour, to give them a chance to get there, not that he thought they would, just in case they had been stuck in the traffic in London. To be honest Harry was just trying to delay the inevitable, returning to Privet Drive for the summer. At the end of the half an hour Harry decided to call down the Knight Bus, he could not spend the full summer waiting on his relatives to come, pick him up, and take him back to their home. That was the point _their _home, it had never been his home, the only home he ever felt that was his was Hogwarts, but he had just returned from his third year so he to wait till the summer was over until he could return. Harry was still remembering the lost chance he had at being able to go and live with his Godfather Sirius Black, who had been wrongly imprisoned for twelve years, but had managed to break out of the supposed inescapable Azkaban Prison.

Deciding he had waited long enough for the Dursley's, Harry took out his wand, stuck it in the air and brought it down through the air, which signalled for the Knight Bus to stop, Harry knew it had worked when he heard the resounding _*BANG*_ that signalled the arrival of the purple three Decker Bus.

Harry thanked his lucky stars that it was not Stan and Ernie who were on the Knight Bus, so he hoped to go unrecognised, the conductor of the bus only seemed interested in the destination of his new passenger, not who he was. Harry noticed that the beds had been replaced with chairs of different kinds, sitting himself in the squashy armchair with Hedwig on his knee and his trunk that was beginning to look slightly worn with all the things he had now for school he could probably do with a larger one. The bus took off at a lurch but unlike the last time, his chair didn't go flying forward. Must have been put in place with a sticking charm, it wasn't long before Harry was off the Knight Bus and walking up the path to the front door of Number Four Privet Drive.

Something caught his attention as he walked up the path to the door, the garden was a state, weeds everywhere the grass overgrown, the hedges needed cutting. Harry thought that his Aunt and Uncle must have been planning to make him work away on the garden; it just seemed strange it was in such a state the Dursleys always wanted to appear normal, they didn't like the neighbours to gossip anything bad about them.

Walking to the front door, not really knowing whither to walk straight through the door and have his Uncle shout at him for being rude and just barging into their house, or should he chap the door at which point his Uncle would shout at him for making him get from vegetating in front of the Television. Deciding to ring the doorbell and have his Uncle answer the door, touching the button and hearing the most annoying ring run though house. It was almost instantaneous when barking emitted from inside the house deciding to let Hedwig out her cage so she could get to safety if she needed to. After Hedwig took off and perched herself on the garden tree watching so she could protect her master if need be. The door opened with the last person Harry thought to ever open it ... Aunt Marge and Ripper at her heels barring his teeth and growling at Harry.

"_Bah, you've got a nerve turning up here, boy. I see that's St Brutus' School has let you out then. But I must say you do have a nerve turning up here after all that has happened, not even a letter, I have half a mind to set Ripper on you just now."_

"_What has happened, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon can't reach me at my school."_

"_Well, why should they want to, but suffice to say dear Petunia and Dudley are dead, they died in a car crash a few months ago. Poor Vernon's never been the same since, for one he's kept on asking about you, for some reason keeps mumbling on about the freak and his freakish nature"_

"_Can I see him?"_

"_Please, I see manners isn't something they teach you at school, unlike poor Duddikin's always such a polite boy," _

Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes in respect for the dead, even though his cousin bullied him all his life. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about the death of his Aunt and his cousin he wasn't close to them there had never been any love lost between them all Harry felt was a sort of loss, the last blood connection he had to his mother was now gone.

"_Vernon's in the lounge, and mind show some respect, you can leave your things out here because you won't be staying here, Vernon will be leaving with me soon and we will never come back to this accursed place again." _Said Marge taking a hanky and wiping her eyes from the tears, she turned and walked away into the kitchen to start packing but not before she had a large brandy, for all her faults she did love her nephew.

Harry realised there that even the most unpleasant people where still human and had feelings.

Walking into the living room, Harry saw his Uncle Vernon sitting in the lounge in his armchair, bottle of whiskey in his hand, others scattered about the room. Rubbish from food rappers around him, he was sitting in his vest and trousers, stains all over his vest, his usual clean shaven face now sporting a patchy beard of sorts.

"_I see you've finally decided to turn up, it is a bit late but I see you've turned up, what day is it?" _asked Vernon, though with sadness in his voice, Harry could still hear the hate his uncle had for him in his voice.

"_Uncle Vernon, what happened? If I had known I would have come back sooner," _said Harry not really knowing what to say.

"_Sure you would freak, what makes you think that I had wanted you here, my darling Petunia and I had never wanted you, and I only put up with you because your aunt felt a sense of duty to look after you. As the last of her blood from her family and that was the only reason I allowed you to stay here but no more you can go back to those freaks and that freak school of yours and stay the...r..." _for some reason a light went off in Vernon's head. There as if suddenly the freak who went to a school of freakiness, and was it not in the Television programme's when he was younger of Wizard freaks doing the impossible with magic. His freak of a nephew could bring back his family his beloved wife and son.

Suddenly Vernon was out of his seat and grabbed Harry by the shoulders, and dragged him over to the mantelpiece and pointed one of his chubby fingers at the two Urns on the mantel with the bottle of whiskey still in his hand. On the Urns, there was two plaques'.

Petunia Rose Dursley

Dudley Vernon Dursley

"_Bring...them...back" _barked Vernon

"_I...can't...it's not possible to bring them...back, even magic cannot bring back the dead, I'm sorry about Aunt Petunia and Dudley but they are dead I cannot bring them back"_

"_Don't lie to me boy" _Snarled Vernon stumbling as he pushed Harry away from him and prepared to hit him but tripped over himself and hut the Urns with the ashes of Petunia and Dudley in them. As Vernon hut the floor and there was a resounding _*SMASH* _as both Urns cracked on Vernon's head knocking him out and scattering the ashes of both Dudley and Petunia over himself.

At that moment Marge came running through from the kitchen with Ripper at her feet, growling and ready to pounce. Harry decided to get out before things could get worse but stopped to pick up the paper at his feet that he thought could give him some answers.

"_...YOU'.." _screamed Marge Dursley at the top of her voice. Harry didn't wait he remember what it was like to be chased around the garden by Ripper getting to the front door and grabbing his trunk Harry began dragging it to down the path. He should have never come back. Ripper was on his heals but thankfully Hedwig came to his rescue her talons sinking into the back of Ripper making the bull dog yelp and run back into the safety of the house.

As Hedwig came and landed softly on the shoulder of her beloved master as he brought in wand down through the air and called the Knight Bus.

"_Hedwig fly to the Leaky Cauldron and I'll meet you there" _Deciding it was too much hassle to take her cage and that he would get her a new one in Diagon Alley he threw it away. Just as the resounding _*BANG* _marked the arrival of the Knight Bus.

Harry ignored the strange look the conductor gave him, as he handed over the money to get him to Diagon Alley. Sitting in the squashy armchair with his trunk, safely stowed away Harry looked at the paper in his hands it was from the local paper The Little Whinging Times. Harry did not have to look far to find his answers where all over the front page.

_**Grunning's Director of Sales in Drunk Driving**_

_Grunning's Drill Company Inc's Director of Sales Manager was last week in car crash which resulted in the death of wife Petunia Dursley (39) and son Dudley Dursley (14). The accident occurred on Thursday night last week as Vernon Dursley and his family where making their way home after the company dinner, where Mr Vernon Dursley was the organiser. The accident occurred just as they where exiting the Hilton Hotel in Little Whinging where a lorry collided with Mr Dursleys car impacting on the passenger side of the car instantly killing both Petunia and Dudley Dursley instantly._

_When questioned, Mr Dursley was found to be three times over the limit. Mr Dursley has been charged with dangerous driving and is due at Surrey Sheriff Court on the 13__th__ of August._

_When talking to Mr and Mrs Dursleys neighbours we found ourselves in a controversy of different information concerning the Dursley family. Talking to young Dudley Dursleys friend Piers Perkins he described Dudley as one of the most athletic and generous people he ever knew, "he would always help people if anyone was in need of help, and often had to stop his wayward cousin a Mr Harry Potter who attends St Brutus School for Incurable Criminal Boys. And would have to be stopped hurting young children that lived in the area when he used to bully them for his own amusement"_

_Though interestingly though when talking to a Mrs Arabella Figg who lives on Wisteria Lane, about this mysterious cousin who is away at a school for Criminals she mentions that young Harry is a sweet boy, I used to watch him when he was younger and I have never met a most sweet, polite, innocent boy I have ever met...._

The article went on to give various interview on what people thought of the Dursleys and how Vernon had been suspended from work pending the trial. By the time Harry looked up the Knight Bus had pulled up in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry couldn't help but sigh he really need to time to himself to take stock and see what to do next there where things in his life he wanted to change and he was going to have to start making those changes starting tomorrow. Looking back Harry couldn't help but think how things would never be the same again, the chapter in his life that involved the Dursleys was now closed he was alone now, no family, but then Harry had always been alone ever since his parents died. All he had now was his Hedwig it was time to take the steps needed for a change; it was time to become responsible. 


	2. The Leaky CauldronAgain

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Author; - Cullsi

Pairings: - Harry James Potter & Hermione Jane Granger

A/N Please Read and Review

Chapter 2

The Leaky Cauldron...Again

As Harry entered The Leaky Cauldron, he could not help but remember the last time he was here just under a year ago. How he had thought that the Ministry of Magic was out to arrest him and that he was going to have to go out on the run from the law, so much had happened since then. All Harry wanted to do was not get a room, close the door on the world for a while so that he could take stock and see where he had to go to next. Walking into the Cauldron Harry found it empty there was only old Tom the Barman standing at the bar cleaning a glass.

"_Ah Mr. Potter, pleased to see you again. I hope you had an enjoyable year at Hogwarts. Hasn't the Hogwarts Express not long ago returned?"_

"_It's nice to see you again too, sir! It was a busy year that's for sure sir, yes the train arrived back a couple of hours ago."_

"_Excellent Mr Potter Sir, and call me Tom please"_

"_Then call me Harry, I find myself in need of a room, for a time if it is available"_

"_There is one we have been quiet lately but hopefully things will pick up with the summer here now, if you'll follow me Harry I shall show you up to room Six" _said Tom taking out his wand and levitating Harry's trunk up the stairs to the rooms above.

Showing Harry into the large room, there was a comfortable single bed, a wardrobe, chest of drawers, a small desk and a table with three chairs and a bathroom a joining. To be honest it was more than Harry was looking for, as Tom placed Harry's trunk at the foot of the bed.

"_Would you be looking for some tea this evening?" _asked Tom

"_Yes thank you, is it possible for it to be sent up here?"_

"_Certainly would you like breakfast brought up tomorrow as well?"_

"_Yeah that would be great, thanks Tom"_

"_Not a problem Harry I shall be back in a few minutes with your meal"_

As Tom left closing the door behind him, Harry walked over to the window so that Hedwig could fly in when she was ready, he knew her well by now that she did not have to be told where he was. Walking over to his trunk he opened up the lid and started to take his things out, taking out the clothes that were at the top that were Dudley's old cast a way's, separating them from his other cloths, the three Weasley Jumpers and his School Robes. He placed them in the fire and watched them burn, turning to his trunk again Harry picked up his Firebolt and placed it against the desk. At that moment, Hedwig and Tom entered the room at the same time, Tom with Harry's dinner and Hedwig with her own dinner in the form of a rat.

As Tom sat down a tray of Steak and Chips, three bottles of Butter beer and a plate of Apple pie and ice cream, Tom wished Harry a good evening and said that breakfast would be brought up at eight tomorrow morning.

Sitting down at the table with Hedwig on the chair next to him, he dug into his dinner before now he did not realise how hungry he actually was, the steak was good just how he likes it medium rare, he stroked Hedwig's feathers occasionally as they both ate their meals.

"_Well girl, it's been an interesting day hasn't it. I am sad that Aunt Petunia and Dudley are dead but I do not know why but it is not a major loss to me. I've always been on my own until Hagrid brought you to me and I thank Merlin; you've always been there for me thank you"_

Once finished his meal, Harry took the second bottle of butter beer and walked over to his trunk, pulling out his parchment, inkbottles and quills. Going to the desk he placed these items out as he sat down on at the desk he decided to take stock of everything by writing it down to make it more clear to him.

So taking parchment Harry decided to start with the Prophecy that Trelawney spoke after his Divination exam

"_The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless abandoned by his followers._

_His servant has been chained these Twelve Years._

_Tonight, before mid-night, the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his Master_

_The Dark Lord will Rise again with his servants aid, Greater and more Terrible_

_Than ever before."_

Looking at the Prophecy, Harry already knew whom this servant would be, Wormtail also known as Peter Pettigrew. This man was supposed to be a friend of his parents; he was their Secret Keeper who had turned them over to Voldemort the night his parents died. It was also Pettigrew's fault that his Godfather Sirius Black had spent twelve years wrongly imprisoned and when Pettigrew escaped again, he nearly had Sirius lose his sole. If it were not for Hermione and her time-turner Sirius would be as good as dead. It was the last part of the Prophecy that had him worried '_The Dark Lord will Rise again with his servants aid, Greater and more Terrible Than ever before'. _Harry knew that Voldemort would return and that it would be worse, Harry also knew that when Voldemort returned he would try to kill Harry since he had now tried three times to kill Harry, it was a fore gone conclusion he would go after Harry to kill him once and for all. Harry decided to make a note and write to Dumbledore once he had finished going through everything requesting help. It would be foolish not to ask for it after all Albus Dumbledore was the only wizard he ever feared, but that did not mean it should not be left to have Dumbledore to be able to fight him. Deciding to take the initiative and began a list of things he could do to prepare himself.

_Learn as much about Defence as he could._

_Become his Physically fit, _

_Speak with Dumbledore_

_Try to find out why his scar hurt whenever Voldemort was near_

Even though it was only four things on his list to prepare himself before the return of Voldemort, Harry thought it was good enough to start with. Harry then started another list about the things he wanted to change in his life.

_Buy new clothing for himself that all fitted_

_Find a new home to live, that could truly be his_

_New glasses_

_Learn to control my emotions_

Next, he wrote people he trusted above all others

_Hermione_

_McGonagall _

_Sirius _

_Dumbledore_

_Lupin _

He did not put Ron's name down because though Ron was his friend he easily lost his temper and to be honest Harry felt he used Hermione for help with his schoolwork. Harry suddenly realised that thanks to his recent adventure with Hermione, his feelings towards her had changed. It went beyond that which was friendship now, but he was not sure how she felt, he would have to try to talk to her about it. Deciding he would go back to the subjects of his friends later, Harry decided to look at his education. The subjects he had picked last year were not as good as he expected. Divination was a joke, Care of Magical Creatures was not too bad, and it was Hagrid's class and Hagrid had been Harry's first ever friend and he would not let him down on the subject.

Thinking about how people told him that his parents had been so talented in certain subjects Harry realised to his shame that he had not tried hard enough as he should. that would be coming to a stop he only used to bunk off slightly to please Ron but no more, with the thought of the return of Voldemort approaching in the future he needed to start taking his education more seriously. Thinking of the subjects that his parents were good at Harry listed them starting with his mother.

_Charms_

_Potions _

_Ancient Runes_

_Arithmancy_

His father had supposedly excelled at

_Transfiguration_

_Defence_

_Ancient Runes_

Looking at the list he decided he would write to Professor McGonagall to see about changing subjects from Divination to Ancient Runes and picking up the extra subject of Arithmancy.

Taking another sheet of parchment Harry decided to write some letters

_Dear Professor McGonagall _

_I apologise that I am disturbing you so early into your holiday, but due to circumstances, I have decided that I wish to change subjects for school. I have realised that I have not worked as hard as I could have at Hogwarts but I promise you that if I am allowed to change subjects I will not let you down. The subject I wish to drop is Divination and take up Ancient Runes and Arithmancy I am willing to do whatever work I need to, to be able to take up these two subjects._

_Again my apologies for disturbing you_

_Harry J. Potter_

Deciding that he might as well write to Dumbledore just now.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore_

_I apologise that I am disturbing your holiday, but I have done some serious thinking. Though first I must inform you of the death of my Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley, I only found out when I returned to their home. I know that I am not wanted there. I am currently staying at the Leaky Cauldron until I find a place to live, sir; you may suggest that I go to the Weasley's. However, I will not, though I am friends with them that is all I am I want my own home but that is my problem. I am writing to you with a request, I have been thinking about the Prophecy that Professor Trelawney made. I know it will be inevitable that he will return you have said it yourself sir. What I am writing to you is for help to be able to defend myself, I know he will come back and he will try and kill me again like three times in the past. I was lucky then I cannot rely on that or others to sacrifice themselves for me. You once told me that you would tell me when I was older the reasons why Voldemort tried to kill me and I ask you know to tell me what you know. I know that you are the only wizard he has ever feared, but sir I ask you to trust me and tell me why. If you still see fit not to tell me I will respect your decision, I might not like it but I will respect it as I respect and admire you sir. _

_I would be grateful if you could recommend anything I could do to help prepare myself, sir _

_I am alone in the world now sir, I have no family, I only have a few friends which I count you among_

_My apologies for disturbing you_

_Harry J. Potter_

Next Harry decided to write to his father's two best friends

_Dear Professor Lupin_

_Sorry for disturbing you, how are you? I will tell you again it will be a loss for us at Hogwarts to lose such a good teacher as you, you where the best and I am not saying that because you where friends with my dad. Have you heard from Snuffles recently, I hope the old dog's safe. I wish I had the chance to get to know him better._

_Take Care_

_Harry_

_Dear Snuffles, _

_I hope you and Beaky are safe. I am sorry we lost the rat the night we met. I am not long off the train from Hogwarts and I find myself looking for a place to live. My aunt and cousin were killed in a car crash a few weeks ago and I am no longer welcome on Privet Drive not that I ever was in the first place. I am staying in the Leaky Cauldron until I can find a place to live. I also believe that I need to start training myself for when Voldemort does end up back. I know he will come back and that he will try to kill me like he killed my parents. I have written to Dumbledore asking for help but I am going to prepare myself I cannot just sit back and wait – no I will not wait around for someone to decide that I will be prepared. But at the moment, I'm safe and dry. _

_I want you to stay safe, I've just found you and I might not be able to save you the next time _

_Take care _

_Harry_

Deciding not to hold off he thought he would write to Hermione and let Hedwig do the deliveries all at once.

_Hermione_

_How are you? I know we only got home a couple of hours ago, but the truth is I got back to my aunt's house to find that she and Dudley were dead. My Uncle Vernon does not want me he never did, it is the truth. I'm at the Leaky Cauldron at the moment staying and trying to sort some things out. I have decided to write to Professor McGonagall about dropping Divination and taking up Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. In addition, I cannot stop thinking about the night we rescued snuffles. I thought you were amazing..._

_I have always thought you were amazing _

_Take care _

_Love _

_Harry_

Walking over to Hedwig, he asked her to deliver the letters to each of the people he had addressed them to. He asked her to wait with Sirius and Hermione in case they wanted to reply. As he watched Hedwig fly, off into the night. Deciding that he had done all he could do for the night he went over to door to his room and turned the key that sealed the door. Stripping off and getting into bed, Harry quickly fell off to sleep and for the first time, he dreamt dreams of a certain bushy haired girl.

The next morning Harry woke to find his breakfast sitting on the table with a jug of Pumpkin Juice, after showering and getting ready for the day. Harry sat down to make another list about what he wanted to do when he went shopping today

Gringotts, need money

Buy a new trunk,

Go to Madam Malkin's

Go to the Menagerie, new cage for Hedwig as well as food and treats.

The apothecary, potion ingredients to practice potions. (he may not be able to do magic but he can at least practice potions)

Flourish and Blotts

Buy new stationary

Mr Oliviander, (he had heard about a thing called a wand holster so instead of keeping it in his pocket it could be held in his arm or leg)

Heading out of his room making sure it was locked Harry headed down the stairs to the back of the Leaky Cauldron and the entrance to Diagon Alley. Going into Gringotts it was quiet as it was still early morning so twenty minutes later Harry exited Gringotts will five thousand in galleons and a thousand in Muggle currency.

Walking down the Alley Harry noticed there was a new show that sold bottomless bags. So to get all you are shopping into one bag that never felt weight more than five pounds. The bag cost Harry ten galleons, which Harry thought was a fair deal with all the shopping he planned to do today.

Walking down the Alley Harry decided to go to _Madam_ _Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_; he was served by the proprietor herself. She took Harry into the back on the shop and had his re-measured he had grown slightly over the last few months of school. She offered to show Harry the more expensive line of robes that was on offer that were charmed to always adjust to you weight and size for up to five stone on his weight just now and another three foot more in height.

Harry liked the fell of them, he decided to get a set of everyday robes, be picked out a dark green set of robes, a black set with a gold and red trim and a navy blue and blue set. Harry decided he would leave his school robes until later in the summer. Harry also picked out a set of dress robes, red and gold, Gryffindor colours. Harry got a shock when he went to pay; Madam Malkin informed him that an account had been set up for him to be paid out of his Godfathers vault. Harry smiled; it seemed that Sirius wanted to make sure he could get what he wanted. Of course, Harry had enough money to buy what he wanted but it felt heart warming that someone else would think to make sure he could get it, even while on the run from the law. Harry was told to come back in an hour or so and his robes would be ready.

Walking down the street Harry found it to be still quiet, there were a few people out doing their shopping but not many, it was after all the first day of the summer holidays people would be enjoying a lie in. Deciding to go and see about getting a new trunk, Harry walked over to _Smiths Trunk and Furniture _store. Walking in there, was another person just finishing buying a trunk, looking round the shop Harry noticed there were all different types of trunks?

"_Good morning young sir and how may I help you?" _

"_yes I'm looking for a new trunk, my old one is a bit worn and I find I need a larger one, if possible its I'd like something that is easy to carry around and has a lot of storage"_

"_And how much are you looking to spend"_

"_Nothing over eight hundred galleons sir"_

At this the man's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, this was a serious customer, and he had a feeling he knew just the trunk opening the drawer he pulled out a pocket watch with a stag on the face of it.

"_Here you are sir, I think this might be what you are looking for, now before you say anything yes this is a watch but it is also a trunk. It's a six compartment trunk, here let me show you"_

The salesman then pressed the button on the top and said enlarge

Suddenly the watch started to change shape into a beautiful light oak trunk with six golden locks and the emblem of the stag on the top face of the trunk. Taking the keys from the drawer the sales clerk handed them to Harry and told him to open the first compartment it was three times as large as a standard trunk. The second was the same. The third a room looking down Harry saw what looked like a potions lab. The forth was a small library. The fifth was a wardrobe, each of these rooms held a ladder to get in and out of them. The last surprised Harry the most...it was a flat. The sales clerk told Harry to go down; climbing down the ladders Harry looked around the spacious room.

"_this is the living room, through this door here to the right, is the kitchen diner, back through to the living room, you can see there are blank windows you can set them to look on any location you want to."_

"_Wow!" _was all Harry could say

Taking the tour through the rest of the flat, Harry found out that the other doors led to the other five compartments the first two were storage rooms that could be changed, the potion lab was big, and the whole place was bare of furniture. Luckily, there was furniture in the shop but if he could not find anything, he could go and look further afield.

"_I'll take it, has it any security features?"_

"_Yes, at the moment it just has the standard features, for instance the locks, though I can have it that it keyed to you alone and that you have the power to add people who can access the trunk, those that do will be jinxed into spewing slugs for an hour or two."_

"_I can add features to make it feather light when it is in its trunk form for you, but anyone else it would weight over one ton." _

"_That would be great thank you, sir if you could add every security charm you have I would be grateful, it looks like I could be doing with getting some furniture for this place."_

"_Well if you follow me Mr...?"_

"_Potter, Harry Potter"_

The sales clerk nearly had a heart attack at hearing that name; this was a special customer indeed.

"_Well Mr Potter..."_

"_Please call me Harry"_

"_Harry, let's go up and see what we have to offer you, what do you say to making it unplottable and untraceable, its legal and it would mean the Ministry wouldn't know if you were doing magic, not that I told you that" said the salesman with a wink_

Over an hour later Harry exited the shop with his flat trunk, nearly all fitted out, he had got himself a full bedroom sweet, large four poster bed, chest of drawers and a wardrobe that was twice the size on the inside as it appeared to be on the outside

The library was fitted out with shrinkable bookcase so Harry could shrink them if he ever wanted to move the full contents of the shelves; he got a nice light oak desk. With a comfortable wingback chair, a dining table with six chairs and a couch and two overstuffed arm chairs. The kitchen had came kitted out and he got himself a small dinner set and some pots and pans, and a cooler box. Harry couldn't complain about the price it had came to six hundred and fity galleons and thirty sickles and one Knut

Walking down the Alley with his new watch that did tell the time as well as being a trunk. As Harry looked at the time, he saw it was quarter to eleven; the Alley was starting to get busier. After going into the Menagerie and buying a shrinkable on command cage for Hedwig as well as a large supply of owl treats, a perch and water bowl. Just as Harry was walking out of the door something caught his eye, there was a batch of puppies golden Labradors. These were magical dogs, who knew if people where trustworthy or not, and for some reason were house trained from birth, which is always handy, they were always protective of their masters.

Looking down at the puppies, Harry saw one that caught his eye; it was one sitting away from the others it had a white patch over its right eye. Bending down to pick up the little pup and looking at it up close, Harry decided he wanted to buy this little pup. Keeping it in his arms, he went over to the counter to buy the pup and asked the assistant to give him the essentials needed for looking after a dog.

Ten minutes later Harry walked out the shop with Merlin on his leash. He did not know why but the thought that the name Merlin suited the dog and Merlin did not seemed to be named after the Great Wizard.

As Harry walked down the he got a shock as he found something he had not expected to see...Dobby, though not Dobby as he remembered the House Elf. He was worn, looked ill and had not eaten in a long time, it looked like he had been beaten as well. Quickly walking over to the little House Elf Harry dent down and spoke Dobby.

"_Dobby is that you?"_

"_M...Mmmr Harry Pot...tter Sir... is...*cough* please...to.*cough**cough*...see Harry...Pottter_

"_Dobby what's wrong, what happened to you"_

"_Dobby...is...d...d...dyeing...Sir...Dobby couldn't find ...*cough* work...Dobby is...losing...his magic...Harry...Potter...Sir *cough*cough*cough*_

"_So if you found work Dobby you would be well again, and you would get your magic back?"_

"_Yes...but...Do...bb...by needs to...bond...himself...to.a....wizard...Mr Harry...*cough*cough*cough*cough* Potter"_

"_What if you worked for me Dobby, would you get better?"_

"_Oh...Yes...Harry Potter...but...you isn't having to do...this...for *cough*cough* Dobby"_

"_Nonsense Dobby you saved my life and so I will save yours, what do I need to do"_

"_Take Dobby's hand and...Ask him to work for you...and keep...yours...secrets"_

Taking Dobby's hand Harry looked into the House Elf's eyes.

"_Dobby, will you come and work for me and keep my secrets"_

"_Yesssss"_ said Dobby before he fell unconscious

At that moment, Dobby began to glow and he seemed to heal all over, it was only a few seconds before Dobby was conscious and up and hugging Harry,

"_Thank you, thank you Master Harry Dobby will be the bestest house elf you is ever want."_

"_Dobby I'm staying in room six at the Leaky Cauldron use the bed in there and get some rest and I'll speak to you when I am finished shopping, could you take Merlin here back with you, please"_

"_Of course Master Harry, Dobby will look after Masters Doggie"_

Walking into the Apothecary after Dobby had left with Merlin, Harry could not help but think his life was never simple, but he liked Dobby so it was not too bad. Going to the check out Harry just rhymed off everything he wanted.

"_Hi I'm looking for the position kits for first through to fifth year for potions please, and can I have two standard size three pewter cauldrons and three self stir spoons a set of gold measuring scales, and those advanced cutting tools"_

The assistant could tell this customer meant business and quickly set about gathering this order.

"_That will be two hundred galleons and fifty Knut's sir"_

After paying, the assistant Harry put his items in the bag, and left to pick up his order from Madam Malkin's, after leaving Madam Malkin's Harry went to _Parchment and Inks_ for his stationary supplies. After restocking his supplies Harry made his way to Olivianders, who for some reason knew he was coming and gave him two wand holsters and a book on wand care and cleaning supplies. Making his way to Flourish and Blotts for his last stop of the day in Diagon Alley, the store wasn't too busy so he made his way over to the Defence section and started looking through the sections of books, picking up various different texts on defensive magic and offensive magic. Then making his way through the charms, transfiguration, Potions, a beginners guide, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and History sections picking up various texts that caught his eye.

When he was walking through the Rare Magic section two books caught his eye, Mind Magic and Light Magic where the titles of the book. On his way out of the rare magic section another book caught his eye _'Trouble speaking Live and Dead Language's all you need is the potions' _looking through the book Harry saw that it was a potions book on learning any kind of language you want. It was expensive but for some reason Harry thought that it would be useful.

When at the check out Harry again found out that is Godfather had set up an running account for him in Flourish and Blotts. Exiting the book store Harry nearly had everything done all he needed to do was go and buy some muggle clothes.

It was two hours later a Harry returned to Diagon Alley after visiting a local mens wear store called '_Burtons'._ Climbing the stairs to his room, Harry wondered if he had got any replies to his letters yet.


	3. Letters and Hermione

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Author; - Cullsi

Pairings: - Harry James Potter & Hermione Jane Granger

A/N Please Read and Review

Chapter 3 Letters and Hermione

As Harry opened the door into Room Six, in the Leaky Cauldron to find Merlin snoozing in front of the fire and Dobby was no where to be seen, that was until Harry closed the door to the room.

_*CRACK*_

"_Hello Master Harry" _said Dobby while bowing.

"_Hello Dobby, please call me Harry and do not bow, you are my friend and friends do not bow to one and other"_

_  
"Oh Mas...t...Harry, is a wonderful Wizard no one has ever called Dobby their friend or told him not to bow, Dobby is proud to serve such a powerful wizard such as Harry Potter and will make his _friend_ proud."_

"_Thank you Dobby, now shall we go into the trunk and get something to eat? I picked up some break and meat while I was out, have to go shopping soon and fill up the kitchen don't you say?"_

"_Oh Harry didn't have to do that Dobby has already stocked up the kitchen,"_

_  
"Thank you Dobby how much do I owe you"_

"_Oh nothing, as your elf I is allowed to have things like food charged to Mas…Harry's account"_

"_That's great Dobby well lets go and get something to eat."_

As Harry sat down, he turned to Dobby,

"_We'll go into the Alley after this and get you things for your room"_

"_Harry isn't having to do that for Dobby, Dobby will be fine on the floor that's where he has slept all his life,"_

"_well no more, you are my friend and will have your own room, now I'm finished here, lets go I'm going to treat you Dobby, we'll get you things for your room and some robes"_

"_Master, is giving Dobby clothes, BAD DOBBY, BAD DOBBY,"_

Harry had to get up off his seat to restrain the House elf from punching himself in the face again,

"_Dobby, I am not giving you clothes, I am…eh …"_

Then Harry had an idea…

"_Dobby, it will be a uniform, I'm sorry but if you are to work for me I won't have you walking around wearing a battered old pillow case, you deserve a better style of uniform and something you can change"_

"_Oh Harry Potter, you is too good to Dobby, too good indeed"_

"_Dobby, friends look out for each other and like I said you're my friend, come on lets go"_

It took over an hour to go shopping for Dobby, because of the elf's height and stature it was all child sizes that had to be bought, harry went back to the furniture store where he got the furniture for the trunk, he got a weird look from the salesman when he found out it was for a House Elf. He held his tongue however in case he lost the business that was guaranteed when people saw Harry Potter shopping in there.

Madam Makin had a better attitude to serving a House Elf, she was a Muggle born witch who thought that the little creatures deserved a better life and was happy to see someone was treating one correctly.

Harry had to smile at Dobby's reaction to the kind of robes available to him, he picked ones in purple, orange, black and blue, Harry had insisted on the black and blue ones, was less noticeable that purple or orange.

Dobby did not mind, he was in heaven, never before had so kindly a wizard treated him and he decided that he would always take special care of _his _Master Harry Potter.

When they got back to the room, Harry decided to get on with the getting everything in place in the trunk, Dobby seemed to take over at this point and started using his magic to place everything that his master had bought in its proper place. Harry was happy to let Dobby work out where everything went he didn't have a clue what he wanted things, he would try things the way Dobby placed them and if he didn't like them he would move them later. Picking up the books he had bought Harry headed into the library and started placing the books in their categories on the desk he had bought and Dobby had already set in the middle of the room. Looking at one of the house keeping books, Harry looked through to see if there was a spell placing the books on shelves in subject order. It didn't take long to find it taking out his wand Harry taped each book with his wand, called "books sortie" and brandished his wand away from him, for a half second he thought that the spell hadn't worked but soon all the books where all flying on to the shelves in order of category. The bookcases were not anywhere near full but they were not very bare any more.

Walking back through he could see that Dobby was nearly finished taking his new clothes he tried another spell he had seen for putting his clothes away, it took two tries but suddenly clothes were flying all over the place into the Master Bedroom, with the wardrobe doors flying opened as well and the chest of drawers where all sliding open and closed constantly for the different items of clothes that were going in.

Magic truly was a wonderful thing.

However, so was eating dinner, looking up at the clock that was on the wall, which was the same as the face of the pocket watch it was quarter to seven at night.

"_Master, Dobby is putting on dinner now," _said Dobby who walked through from the kitchen and was now wearing his newly bought purple robes.

"_That's great Dobby; I'm just going up to collect my things from upstairs and bring Merlin down"_

"_Harry is not needing to worry about his things Dobby will bring them down in a moment, but I believe there is some mail for you"_

Harry did not reply he just quickly scrambled up the ladder. Wondering at the same time, if they could be turned into a revolving stair case, make it easier to get Merlin in and out when he gets bigger.

Opening the lid of the trunk Harry saw that Merlin was awake and looked hungry, climbing out of the trunk, Harry walked over and petted Hedwig who was sleeping from her long journey,

"_Thanks girl" _mumbled Harry as he petted his beautiful owl, before bending down and picking up the mail from the floor, Merlin came bounding over and started licking the face of his new master.

Picking up the dog, Harry wished Hedwig goodnight and happy hunting, climbed back down the ladder and went over to one of the armchairs and sat himself down before opening the first letter, it was from McGonagall.

_Mr Potter, _

_I am pleased to see that you are beginning to take your education more seriously. For you to change to Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, you will have to take a test before you return to Hogwarts on September 1__st__. _

_My advice to you will be to seek out the help of Miss Granger, if possible to tutor you in the afore mentioned subjects, if you successfully pass the two exams you will be admitted to Ancient Runes and Arithmancy._

_I will be in touch later in the summer to inform you of the date of your test._

_Enjoy your summer_

_Minerva McGonagall_

There was another note within the envelope that fell out once Harry had finished reading the first letter. This one more informal

_Harry_

_I have been informed of the death of your Aunt and Cousin, let me first offer my condolences, if you are struggling for a place to stay please contact me and I will arrange something. If you ever need to talk, please feel free to contact me at any time._

_Take care_

_Minerva McGonagall_

This second letter surprised Harry slightly; this was his stern Head of House offering him support in a friendly way. Putting the letter aside harry turned to the envelope baring the familiar handwriting of his most recent DADA professor.

_Harry _

_I am fine thank you and touched by your words, let me first say that if you ever need me I will always be there for you, Snuffles is fine from what I can gather. In addition, I believe your wish may be granted at some point to get to no the old dog better as well as myself. I will be in touch soon_

_Oh and call me Remus or Moony you used to do it when you were a baby so it shouldn't be too hard_

_Take care _

_Remus_

Harry was touched by the familiarity of the letter and at the prospect of getting to know his parents two best friends better at some point in the summer. He hoped he could look on at them in the future as his family, to be honest he was already beginning to.

Taking the next letter, he noticed there was something heavy in it. Opening the letter a large key fell out of the envelope into his hands. Sitting it on top of the other letters, he picked up the letter that was from Sirius.

_Harry _

_The key that is in this letter if for my old family home, Black Manor, which can be found at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place London. Its not too far from Diagon Alley, the house in now yours, I have contacted the Goblins and told them that the house is to be put in your name and that you have full access to the Black Vault, do the house splash out, that's an order, hopefully one day we will both be able to live happily there. It is heavily warded, and as a by-product, the Ministry cannot detect magic coming from there._

_I'll be in touch when I can, take care Harry and I should hopefully see you at some point during the summer and we will see about training you up if Dumbledore doesn't do anything about it but I do think he will, he cares a great deal for you._

_Take Care _

_Snuffles._

Deciding to leave Hermione's letter until last he picked up Dumbledore's in anticipation.

_Harry_

_I cannot put into this letter what I want to say, but I agree with you and we will begin working on this 'project' as soon as possible._

_We have a lot to talk about I will be at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 1.30 please meet me then and we will begin,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry just looked at the letter trying to get more information out of it, but knowing that he wouldn't he would just have to wait until tomorrow afternoon to speak with his Headmaster.

Now it was time to read Hermione's letter.

_Harry _

_I am sorry about your Aunt and Cousin; I know that have been cruel to you in the past. I am glad you have decided to take your education more seriously; if you want, I will help you during the summer. Will you be going to stay at the Burrow from now on?_

_I know what you mean when you say that you cannot stop thinking about that night, there's only one thing that I wish we could have changed that night, oh and Harry…so you know you're the most amazing person I've ever met in my life. I will be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow if you want to meet up, how about outside Fortescue's at 11am._

_Love _

_Hermione x_

Harry was wishing tomorrow was already there, he wanted to see Hermione, putting down the letter, Harry walked though to the kitchen where Dobby was laying out the table with food for dinner. It took a bit of persisting to get Dobby to join him at the dinner table, but Harry eventually won out.

After dinner Harry went through to the library and deciding to start studying one of the household magic books and practicing some of the spells in time for going over to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The night passed quicker than Harry expected as he became engrossed, wishing that when he was younger he knew these spells it would have made life at the Dorsey's so much easier, but then again he couldn't do magic out of school apart from in this trunk and supposedly Grimmauld Place.

It was midnight before Harry went to his new bed, after reading most of the spells and trying some of them out, Dobby even went so far as to give Harry some pointers, all that was needed was to think of what you wanted when casting the spell or in Dobby's case snapping his spells. Even through all the hours spent reading and practicing the house hold spells, Harry had some trouble getting to sleep but eventually Harry fell asleep, with dreams of flying Hippogriffs and bushy haired girls holding onto him for dear life under the full moon.

Harry was woke up by Dobby the next morning, at ten o'clock, he had an hour to get ready and go over to Fortescue's and meet Hermione, going for a shower Harry emerged twenty minutes later, getting dressed, deciding to wear his new jeans and a white button up shirt, with his black robes with red and gold trim. Deciding to take Merlin with him, Harry walked over to the ladder but Dobby appeared before he started to climb up.

"_Would Harry like Dobby to change the ladder into a staircase?"_

"_You can do that Dobby?"  
_

"_Yes, Dobby can be doing that Harry"_

"_That would be fantastic Dobby, especially for when Merlin gets bigger."_

With a _*SNAP* _of Dobby's finger's the ladder began to shimmer before Harry and it changed shape into a spiral stair case, not a moving one like Dumbledore's but an impressive one in its own right, with a lions head at the head of the banister.

"_Thanks Dobby, that's amazing"_

"_Anything for you Master Harry"_

"_I'll see you later Dobby, if you could go out and buy a lot of cleaning supplies I have a feeling we will need it when we go over to Grimmauld Place, also some tools for redecorating the whole house, Sirius wanted it all changed and that's what we'll do"_

"_Yes Master Harry, you can leave it to Dobby, you can trust Dobby"_

"_I know I can Dobby thanks"_

As Harry rounded the corner that led to _Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_, with Merlin on his leash, he saw her. Hermione, she was standing there in denim shorts and a red t-shirt. Harry could not help but notice how feminine Hermione looked; to be honest the only words Harry could think of when seeing Hermione like this was _stunning, stunningly beautiful._

Harry made an oath as he walked up towards the stunning Hermione Granger that he would never fail to notice how beautiful she was again.

"_Hey Hermione" _

"_Oh Harry there you are" _said Hermione and she hugged him and broke any records of the crushing cuddles Molly Weasley had ever gave him and it felt good, real good and Harry decided to return in kind which brought a gorgeous smile to her face.

"_Whose is the puppy?" _asked Hermione as she released Harry much to his chagrin.

"_Merlin, I bought him yesterday, I was in the Menagerie and I saw him and I just seemed drawn to him" _said Harry as Hermione bent down to pick up Merlin and pet it, Merlin wasn't complaining he seemed to have took an immediate liking to Hermione. Harry could tell this straight away as he starting liking her face; Harry had to hold back a laugh.

"_He's so cute, but what about the one pet rule?" _

"_Eh hadn't thought about that" _

As Hermione put Merlin back on the ground, she stood back up and smile at Harry, it was a smile that he could stare at for hours.

"_So shall we go and get some ice-cream"_

"_Sure, after you" _Going into a partial bow with his left arm pointing for Hermione to lead the way, Hermione couldn't help but laugh she liked it when Harry was silly

As they walked over to a table and took a table in the sunshine, Florean Fortescue walked over to them smiling broadly; he had taken a liking to the young wizard the previous summer.

"_Harry its good to see you back here again, did you have an enjoyable year at school?"_

"_It wasn't dull that's for sure, Mr Fortescue"_

"_Harry, my boy, how many times do I have to tell you its Forte, now what can I get you and your young lady friend?"_

"_Vanilla Ice-Cream, Chocolate Sprinkles with Strawberry Sauce" they_ chorused together before laughing

"_It's on its way and it's on me kids enjoy" _he said with a wink before walking away and seeing to his other customers.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as they waited for their ice creams. Deciding to get things, started Harry kicked it off.

"_So how are you Hermione?"_

"_I'm good thanks and you Harry?"_

"_I'm good actually, though im back staying at the Leaky Cauldron"_

"_Yea you said in your letter, I am sorry to hear about your Aunt and Cousin dying, if you need to talk about it, you can talk to me anytime, ok?"_

Harry just nodded, as Hermione reached her hand across the table and placed it on top of Harry's.

"_So what have you been up to this last what two days?"_

"_Well you know that I'm staying at the leaky cauldron"_

"_So are you going to live at The Burrow?" _

"_I'm not"_

"_Your not?"_

"_No, I like the Weasley's they are a great family, but I couldn't live with them I like peace and quiet at times,"_

"_Me too, but I may not have a choice"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_  
"Well my parents have decided that they want to take a few years out of work and go to Africa and work with the Red Cross, while I'm still at Hogwarts. They have decided to ask the Weasley's if I can stay with them over the summer holidays. But to be honest I think I'll go mad in the summer especially with Ron around and no escape."_

"_I'm sorry"_

"_What are you sorry for? _

"_For not stopping Ron when he has put you down in the past, it is wrong of me, but I won't let it happen any more I promise you, I'll always be here for you"_

"_Oh Harry, you don't have to do that"_

"_Yes, I do"_

"_Thanks,"_

"_So where are you going to go and live? Hogwarts?"_

"_No Sirius has gave me a house believe it or not, I'm going to go over the today. I'm meeting Dumbledore at lunchtime will you come with me?"_

"_Yea, sure what are you meeting with him for?"  
_

"_I want to train for when Voldemort returns, I told you about the Prophecy Trelawney made before the end of term, well I don't want to be unable to defend myself properly when he comes back, he's tried to kill me three times already."_

"_I think it's very wise of you Harry, and I'll help anyway I can"_

"_thanks I don't know if I could it without you, which reminds me, I've decided to change subjects next year at Hogwarts, I wrote to Professor McGonagall about ditching Divination and taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy instead.. I was wondering if you could tutor me over the summer."_

"_Oh Harry, I'd love to"_

"_I think I may have a solution to your housing problem, you could come and stay with me in the house Sirius has just given me, I'm under orders to do the whole house up, redecorate and the rest. Apparently we can do magic there without it being detected by the Ministry."_

"_Oh Harry that would be brilliant, I hope my parents agree"_

"_Well you don't have to worry about food, I can cook and Dobby will be there with us, also I think that Sirius and Professor Lupin will be coming to stay at one point in the summer, but maybe you would prefer staying at The Burrow"_

"_No, I think it would be great, we can spend some time together and we'll be able to start training and it would mean that I could tutor you easier in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, I trust you Harry, I always have, you're a Great Wizard Harry never forget it."_

"_You've said that before and it seems so long ago" _

_  
"Yea, a lot has happened in the past three years, so what's this about that House Elf Dobby you where talking about?"_

Harry went on to explain about how he found Dobby, explaining how he was near deaths door and that he needed to be bonded to a Wizard to live, Hermione who had recently been looking into House Elf enslavement wasn't too happy when she heard that Harry now had his own House Elf slave. However, she realised that Harry only did it because he had to and the thing that she reminded herself was that this was Harry, her Harry, she knew he would never have a slave and treat them like a slave as the Malfoy's had treated Dobby all the years that he had been enslaved to the Malfoy family. After explaining what had happened Hermione went on to tell Harry that her parents had told her yesterday of their plan to go and work with the red cross and how she had been happy for them she just wasn't sure about what she would do to keep her sanity if she had to live at the Burrow all summer. When they had finished bringing each other up to day there was a silence between them for a few minutes Hermione had been grinning all through the conversation.

"_Oh Harry, this I'll be so great, I'll talk to mum and dad tonight and convince them to let me come and stay. They will pay for me to stay, so you don't have to worry about money"_

"_Tell them I don't want any money, I have more than enough to take care of the both of us, so tell them that anything you will need I can get you" _

"_Oh Harry you don't have to do that,"_

"_I know that but I want to do it, let me do it please"_

"_Okay, I'll mention it to them and see what they say"_

"_Thanks, so when is it they leave?"_

"_Just over two weeks"_

"_Wow, that's soon"_

"_Yea but it was the only date they could get, it's not like I won't see them for the next few years they have told me that they will be coming back each summer for a few weeks to see me and to make sure everything is alright with the practice"_

"_Cool"_

_  
"Harry are you sure you want me to come and stay?"_

"_I ready do want you to come and stay Hermione" _said Harry smiling at her, she could see that he meant what he said, for his smile reached his ears and it made her heart melt.

"_Good, so do you want to have another ice cream or do you want to take a walk down the Alley?"_asked Harry as he took out his pocket watch; he had to meet with Dumbledore to talk about pre-pairing for Voldemorts eventual return.

"_Yeah, want to go to Flourish and Blotts and I'll show you some books that I think might help you prepare for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy as well as preparing for Voldemorts return"_

"_Cool, well I've got to meet with Dumbledore in an hour; do you want to come with me when I go to meet him?"_

"_Yeah Harry I'll come," _said Hermione as they walked down the Alley towards the book store, Hermione reached over and summoning all her Gryffindor courage and took hold of Harry's hand. She was relieved when Harry gave her a small squeeze with his hand.

Just as they, neared Flourish and Blotts Harry heard someone calling his name

"_Mr Potter...Mr Potter do you have a moment?" _It was Mr Oliviander

"Mr Oliviander is everything alright?"

"_Yes, Mr Potter everything is fine but I do need to have a word with you, would it be possible for you and your friend Miss Granger to pop into my shop for a few moments"_

"_Yeah, sure" _said Harry

As they walked towards Olivianders shop, Harry and Hermione gave each other perplexed looks, wondering what was going on. As Mr Oliviander closed the door behind Harry and Hermione, he waved his wand locking the door and having the sign change from closed to open.

"_Well, Mr Potter I had been hoping I might bump into you, I'm looking for an assistant for the next two weeks starting Monday. It will only be Monday to Friday, I will have the shop opened on Saturday but you would have weekends off. I will pay you five galleons an hour, it will me from eight in the morning until five in the evening. If I am impressed with your work I will teach you a few things about wand making as well"_

"_I'd be honoured Mr Oliviander sir,"_

"_Excellent, well its Thursday today so I shall see you Monday morning have a good weekend both of you" _said Mr Oliviander waving his wand again unlocking the door and changing the sign back to open.

As they resumed their journey to Flourish and Blotts Harry was slightly confused as to why Mr Oliviander wanted _him_to help him in his shop, but Harry guessed he would just have to wait until Monday to find out. All thoughts of working in Olivianders where soon forgotten as Hermione got into her element and began scouring through the shelves. As they made their way through the shop Hermione sometimes going straight to a shelf and picking up some of the books, she got a surprise when Harry told her he had bought some of the books already. Half an hour later Harry and Hermione left Flourish and Blotts with an extra twenty books. Harry had picked up some Magical Decorating and Fitting books and speed-reading, Hermione suggested it so that Harry could get through what he wanted to read quicker.

They walked down the Alley deciding to head back to the Leaky Cauldron, when Harry noticed a shop he had never really seen before Magical Devices. Going in they found the shop to be was full of different types of Magical Items. Something that caught Harry's attention was two Pillows sitting on a shelf with the plaque underneath _Learn while you sleep Pillows. _Asking the shopkeeper about them, Harry found out that these where pillows that could be used to read books and learn what was in them while you slept. You tapped the pillow with your wand before tapping the book you wanted to learn while you slept the information would enter the subconscious part of the mind while you slept and when you woke the information would be there in your brain. The drawback was that you only learned as fast as you did when you where conscious. Deciding that it could help him learn more he decided to get one for himself before picking up the second one for Hermione. As Harry paid for the two pillows he pulled out his pocket watch to check the time, they had to go it was time to meet Dumbledore in the Leaky Cauldron.


	4. Meetings

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Author; - Cullsi

Pairings: - Harry James Potter & Hermione Jane Granger

A/N Please Read and Review

Chapter 4 Meetings

As Harry and Hermione walked into the Leaky Cauldron, they found their Headmaster standing at the bar, wearing plain light blue robes, talking to Tom the Barkeeper and laughing at some joke that Tom had just shared with him. As Dumbledore wiped the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard he turned around and saw two of his students watching on in amusement.

"_Ah Harry and Miss Granger how are you both on this fine day?"_

"_I'm good Professor Dumbledore sir, you?"_

"_Oh I'm fine Harry thanks for asking, Miss Granger?"_

"_Fine Sir, thank you"_

"_Excellent, well then shall we get on I feel we have much to discuss today?"_ said Dumbledore looking over his half moon glasses at Harry.

"_If you want sir, I have a place that we can go to and talk in private"_

"_Then lead the way my boy"_ said Dumbledore smiling down at Harry

When they entered Room Number 6 in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry took out his pocket watch and holding it by the chain pressed the button to change it into his new trunk. Hermione looked on stunned at what Harry was doing, and Dumbledore watched with his facial expression the same but the twinkling in his eyes moved up a level.

"_After you, Harry" _said Dumbledore with a smile.

"_Sure" _

As Harry climbed into the trunk and began to walk down the spiral staircase into his trunk flat, Dobby came out of the kitchen,

"_Welcome back Master Harry, is you wanting Dobby to make lunch?"_

"_it's alright Dobby I'll get to it, but what you could do is put these bags into the Library and I'll sort them out later, if you want can you come and join us or if there's anything else you need to do or want to do you can go and do it"_

"_Master Harry is too kind to Dobby but if it be alright with Master Harry Dobby would like to go and get some more cleaning supplies and food" _

"_That's fine Dobby but I want you to have some time for yourself and have some fun,"_

"_Master Harry is too kind to Dobby," _The House Elf then threw him at Harry and hugged him fiercely, a moment later there was a _*CRACK* _and Dobby was gone.

"_Quiet the excited elf you have their Harry" _said Dumbledore chuckling.

Harry's ears turned slightly pink with Dumbledore's words.

.

"_Well shall we go through and get started on today's discussions"_

"_Sure, follow me" _said Harry leading them through to the kitchen

"_Take a seat and I'll make us lunch is tuna pasta and salad alright with everyone?"_

"_Certainly Harry that would be fine but if you don't mind me asking how do you know how to cook?"_

"_My Aunt Petunia made me learn how to cook when I was about three; I've had to cook meals for the Dursley's for years, it's one thing I'm good at."_

"_Why did your aunt make you cook from the age of three?"_

"_Because she just did I never got a reason why, it was the number one rule in my aunt's house I wasn't allowed to ask questions" _ at that Harry turned and began preparing lunch

At these words Dumbledore paled considerably at Harry's words and how his face dropped, he had been smiling ever since Dumbledore had seen him walk into the bar.

There was silence in the kitchen as Harry busied himself with the making of lunch, Hermione content to watch in amazement at this hidden talent her friend has, Dumbledore lost in thought, lost in his own pity at what he put this boy no young man, for Harry never had the chance of a child hood the moment he, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore left him there, instead of doing what his heart told him and raising Harry as his own. Making a resolution that many would make but would not keep, he decided he would do everything within his power to make it up to Harry, for he truly loved him as the grandson he never had. After he finished making this promise to young Harry in his head, he was brought out of his contemplations by the man himself as he set down a wonderful lunch in front of them.

"_Harry this is wonderful, but I must apologise before I even take one mouth full"_

"_What's wrong Professor?"_

"_Please call me Albus both of you, I apologise for first not informing you of the death of your aunt and cousin, I had a friend that lived near you and your relatives but she had been called away recently to a family death of her own, or she would have informed me and I would have stopped you from even returning there. But there is where I must apologise for the most ever leaving you at Privet Drive; my eyes have been opened as they say Harry. I know there is much beneath the surface that you have not spoke about and I will not press you. Just know I am here for you whenever you need to talk, but the fact of the matter is that I should not have left you there in the first place I should have taken care of you myself, I would have left Hogwarts and took care of you away from all this if I had thought for a minute that you were not given the childhood you had so much deserved. I'm sorry for my nearsightedness Harry I...I'm sorry"_

"_sir,...Albus there is nothing to forgive, you are not all knowing you made a mistake, we all make mistakes, let's leave it where it belongs...in the past. There's too much going on now to focus too much on the past"_

"_You truly are the most remarkable man I've ever met,"_

"_Albus, let's eat and we can talk afterwards"_

"_Yes, let's dig in"_

They sat in relative silence as they ate lunch, about fifteen minutes later Harry took out his wand, waved it over the dishes, while mumbling an incantation and all of a sudden the plates where clean before they flew off and into the cupboards and drawers, leaving no indication that there had been anyone eating.

"_Harry, you can't do magic out of school and you just did it in front of the Headmaster,"_

"_It's alright Hermione; the ministry for some reason can't detect magic in here"_

"_Quiet right; this is a dimensional trunk, so the magic of the trunk, disguises if magic is being used here, so Harry's quiet alright. As for doing magic in front of me I have always believed students should be allowed some leeway to the underage magic when at home during the holidays"_

"_Sorry Harry, I didn't think"_

"_Hermione it's alright you just didn't want me to get into trouble, so nothing to forgive okay?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Well then now that that is all settled shall we get down to our discussions?"_

"_Yes, sir" _they both chorused

"_Well there's were we begin, from today onwards when we are in private please call me Albus and if I may be permitted Miss Granger so we can be on a more personal footing may I call you Hermione?"  
_

"_Yes of course, I always wondered though why you called Harry by his name and the rest of us Mr or Miss"_

"_Yes well old habits die hard, I may not have told you this Harry but I used to watch you when you were a baby before your parents went into hiding and I called you Harry then it was one of the happiest times of my life when I used to look after you"_

"_Ganda Abus?" _ Harry asked suddenly

_"You remember?"_

"_It just came to me there; I used to call you Ganda Abus"_

"_Yes my boy you did and I never thought I would hear you say it again" _said Dumbledore with his eyes sparkling in a way they had never done before while reaching his hand over the table and patting Harry's hand.

"_Well then" _said Dumbledore after he collected himself_ "what we will have to do now is arrange for somewhere for you to live Harry, as nice as it is staying here in the Leaky Cauldron it's not really safe. Even with this wonderful trunk of yours. I suppose you wish to go and stay at the Burrow? However you will have to decide on a guardian for yourself, with Sirius unavailable and thanks to Ministry Decree's Remus cannot become your guardian, is there anyone you would like to become your guardian, I believe that you are old enough to make this decision"_

"_Actually, I do have a guardian in mind, but as to going to the Burrow, I would rather not, in fact Sirius has gave me a house, but he believes that it is in need of repair"_

"_Well we shall go and see it later if you like and we can decide?"_

"_Yeah that would be great"_

"_So Harry can you tell me who you have in mind to being your new guardian?"_

"_...You if that's okay"_

"_Oh Harry, my dear boy, I would be honoured. I contemplated taking you in on the night you received your scar, leaving my position at Hogwarts and the Wizengamot but alas there was still Death Eaters out there at large and it would take years to gather them all and have them trialled and I wanted to make sure that they were all trialled for their crimes"_

"_Thanks... Albus it means allot to know you would give all that up for me, I did forget to mention that Hermione will be staying with me before the end of July for the rest of the summer and for the next few years. Her parents are going to go out to Africa and work with the Red Cross"_

"_Ah yes, Hermione I did receive a letter from your parents this morning re-guarding their intentions to go out to Africa and that they were planning to ask the Weasley's if you could stay there for the holidays for the next few years._

_But may I ask have both of you had a falling out with the Weasley family?" _

"_No sir, it's just both Harry and I enjoy to have time to quietly relax, at the Weasley's that can be quiet hard to achieve, and the fact is Harry has a house now there's nothing that should really stop him from staying there and he offered to let me stay with him and I thought it would be good and with Sirius and Professor Lupin coming to stay at some point during the summer, it's not as if we'll alone all the time and we are both responsible"_

"_They are valid reasons. Harry I am honoured you would ask me to become your guardian, though there is one problem with it, it can be contested. In fact when people find out about your aunt and cousins Death and you having no guardian a lot of people will try to claim it, we have but two options, firstly I can become your guardian and we will have to deal with arguments against it, or what I could do is I could adopt you and then no one could contest the decision"_

"_That would be great but my only worry is Sirius he seemed to have really wanted to take care of me and be my guardian"_

"_well that's simple Harry, if I adopt you I will place Sirius and Remus as your guardians no one can contest it as it's something that is not disclosed until the event of my death whenever that would happen. Also know I would never stop you from seeing Sirius or Remus and letting them have a part in your life"_

"_Okay, then if you'll have me I'd love for you to adopt me"_

"_Excellent, I shall get the papers this week for us to sign"_

There were a few moments of silence in the room as everyone was lost in their own thoughts; Albus' thoughts consisted of the prospect of being able to look after Harry as he always should have. Hermione's was thinking how gorgeous Harry looked, on how happy Harry was getting a family of his own, on what she was going to pack from her house when she came to live here and what she would start at when she started teaching Harry Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, (a girls head is full of so many thoughts it can be scary)

Harry was thinking of his upcoming adoption and then he remembered the training he was going to ask Dumbledore for.

"_Eh Albus, can I ask you a question"_

"_Yes certainly"_

"_Will you train me for when Voldemort returns, I believe that he will come after me again to try and do what he's failed to do three times already."_

"Hmm yes you do have a point, but can I ask you why you feel you should begin now and not enjoy the rest of your childhood?"

"_Albus, my childhood ended the day my parents died,"_

At hearing those words Albus' and Hermione's hearts broke for the raven haired wizard.

"_Also because of the prophecy that Professor Trelawney made at the end of my Divination exam. Voldemort has some reason for trying to kill me, what it is I do not know I know you do Albus and I know you will have a reason for it I only ask that you trust me enough to tell me before something bad happens over this information" _said Harry hardly believing how old the words that came out of sounded.

So did Albus and Hermione think that the words that came out of Harry's mouth sounded a bit too mature for someone his age? But Albus saw the logic in his words and made up his mind on the question he had been mulling over for years.

"_Harry I will tell you the reason why Voldemort wanted to kill you as a baby, but before I can do that you must learn a form of Magic called Occlumency to protect your mind, for if the information got out it could be devastating, so please be patient and understand my reasons for asking you to wait till you have mastered Occlumency"_

"_That's fine, thank you for telling me"_

"_I'm glad you are willing to wait, we will begin work on you learning Occlumency this summer"_

"_Thanks, but what about the training I have asked for?"_

"_Yes, well I may have a solution to that, Hermione would you want the same training that Harry will be receiving?"_

"_Yes, sir" _said Hermione not one to pass up the chance to learn something new about Magic

"_very well if I may have a few minutes to use the fireplace in the room above to confer with a colleague I may have a proposition for the both of you"_ Dumbledore's eyes had went into twinkle overdrive.

After Harry had nodded his assent Albus then climbed up the spiral staircase to go and talk to some mysterious person, Hermione turned to Harry.

"_So what do you think it is he is going to offer us, in a form of training?"_

"_I don't really know, but I think we are about to fine out"_

It was just then that Albus Dumbledore walked back down the spiral staircase followed by none other than Professor McGonagall, Harry and Hermione's head of house at Hogwarts.

"_Hello Professor McGonagall can I perhaps get you a cup of tea?"_

"_That would be lovely Potter thank you"_

"_Albus can I get you another cup?"_

"_Yes my boy that would be good than..."_

"_Potter, mind your respect, even though its the summer you should still address Professor Dumbledore with the same title as you would at school"_

"_Minerva I told the two of them to call me Albus, and as I will be adopting Harry soon, he will have to get used to it, I will not have him call me Professor once I have adopted him"_

"_Oh that's wonderful Albus it truly is, when was this decided?"_

"_Just under an hour ago, you are the first person we have told professor"_

"_Please Harry call me Minerva"_

"_Yes, Minerva," _said Harry as he sat a fresh cup of tea in front of his Transfiguration Professor

"_Thank you, so Albus what was it you wanted me to come here for as happy as I am for Harry's and yours up and coming adoption, I have a feeling it was something else you wanted me to come here for?"_

"_Correct as every my dear Minerva, if you remember what we were talking about just the other night about taking on apprentices well I have decided that I am going to offer Harry an apprenticeship I was wondering if you wanted to go ahead with your choice?"_

"_Oh yes I think I might just" _said Minerva with a smile that Harry and Hermione had never seen come across her face before in the past

"_Well Hermione what do you say, would you do me the honour of becoming my apprentice?"_

Hermione couldn't seem to find the words and was making an excellent impression of a gold fish.

"_Is that a no? Oh dear very well I guess I will have to offer it to someone else, maybe someone from Ravenclaw." _Said Minerva with a fake sad smile, but the words worked Hermione came out of her 'gold fish face' as Harry decided to call it.

"_NO...uhm I mean I would be honoured to become your apprentice Professor McGonagall"_

"_Hermione dear, call me Minerva dear,"_

"_So what does it mean when we become your apprentice?"_

_  
"Well in Hermione's case Minerva could become her official guardian while her parents are off working with the Red Cross, that is if your parents give their consent, Hermione, but I have a feeling they will"_

"_Apart from that, you would both receive training in Magic from myself and Minerva"_

"_uh hu Minerva and Myself" _corrected McGonagall

"_yes quiet, Minerva and myself, it will be more advanced than most of the students will ever have, and alot will be outside what Hogwarts currently offers"_

"_Yes, you will be both given, personal projects to work on, for example you will be both be given the choice to research your family history and see if any have made anything significant to the wizarding world on a whole" _said McGonagall

"in addition there may be come classes you will take but you will not go to instead you will be assigned the same work as the class will be for the year and it will be your responsibility to work through the work to the assigned times, now this will be a large responsibility you will be given, if either of you fail to keep up with your work them it could cost you your apprenticeship. But I doubt that will happen to either you. You are both intelligent people and so I have no worries"

Remembering his promise to make his parents proud at his achievements and excel in his subjects, Harry decided if need be he would give up Quidditch.

"_I understand Albus, Minerva please accept my resignation from the quidditch team"_

"_Harry, my boy that wont be necessary, the point of both of yourself being our apprentices is so that you can come to us for help. Anyway there will be no quidditch at Hogwarts this year anyway"_

"_**Albus **__its supposed to be kept a secret until the start of term"_

"_Come now Minerva, I'm sure we can trust Harry and Hermione they will be our apprentices after all and will aid us as we aid them. That means trusting them with our secrets and school events"_

"_Well then Harry it seems that you might be the first person alive to be let into Albus Dumbledore's secret confidence"_

_  
"Come now Minerva, please"_

"_Yes, I'm sorry Albus"_

_  
"So why is there no quidditch this year at school?"_

"_That is because Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournement"_

At this a gasp escaped from Hermione

"_I thought that it was dangerous and that people got killed? Wasn't that the reason it was banned"_

"_Yes but it has been brought back to bring inter relations with the other Magic schools in Europe"_

"_Albus along with the other head teachers of the schools and the ministry have been working over the past year to bring this about"_

"_yes but not going into much detail, there will be an age limit on entering contestants"_

"_Well it will be fun to watch" _ said Hermione

"_Yes, now before we go and check on your new house Harry, the only thing reguarding your apprenticeship that your school life is that you will both no longer be staying in Gryffindor tower, you will have apprenticeship quarters, you will be sharing with each other, I presume you can both be trusted" _said Dumbledore raising an eye brow.

At this the two teenagers faces took a slightly pick tintish to them.

"_you will both return to Hogwarts before the first of September, Harry you will return with me and I shall stay with you at this House Sirius has given you, I usually stay at Hogwarts all year round it will be nice to have a slight change"_

"_I'd be honoured to have you stay sir. Though I have to work with Mr Oliviander for a few weeks"_

"_Ah, so james has spoken with you good good, he was your fathers Godfather, I don't think he's ever mentioned it"_

"_No he hasn't yet, but thank you for telling me"_

"_Pay close attention to what he teaches you, you can learn alot from him"_

"_okay I will"_

"_Well then shall we head over to this house Sirius has given you?"_

"_Yeah sure"_

"_Oh my, Albus what are you going to do when Molly finds out?"_

"_There will be nothing Molly can do, Harry is not her son. She just might need reminding of that"_

"_Sorry, but is something being going on with Mrs Weasley?"_

"_You could say that, she has been trying to gain guardian ship for you for the past two years, quite a few run ins has came between Albus and Molly"_

"_Oh right, well as much as I like Mrs Weasley, I'm happy with the arrangement we have came to. I now have a family, in a way"_

"_Yes I know what you mean" _said Albus placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"_Well unless there's anything else we need to talk about, how about if we go and see Harry's new house?" _suggested Hermione.

"_Yeah lets go" _said Harry


	5. Number 12 Grimmauld Place

-1_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

_Pairings; - Harry James Potter & Hermione Jane Granger_

**A/N **Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you are all enjoying this story

_Please Keep R&R _

_**Chapter 5Number 12 Grimmauld Place**_

As a London taxi pulled up in front of Number 11 Grimmauld Place, a teenage boy and girl got out, as the boy went to pay the driver, who had informed them that there was no such house as Number 12; it seemed that when they had built the houses they had forgotten to add in a Number 12. The girl held the door open for some reason while the boy paid the driver, but unbeknown the driver he had had four passengers not two, it was just that he couldn't see the other two, at the had notice me not charms and invisibility charms on themselves.

The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, was different that other houses in the area, it was older a few centuries older. It was bigger than the other houses in the street, in fact, it was a mansion, not overly large but boy was it big.

The front garden was large, but over grown. Walking up towards the house, Harry could not help but get the feeling that there used to be dark wizards that lived here. From the outside, the house had a gloomy feeling to it.

Walking to the front door Harry took the key out of his pocket and put it in his robes, as he went to open it Albus stopped him.

"_Harry when you enter the house, you will have to declare to the house that you are its Master, as Sirius has given the house to you, it should recognise you straight away but this will just seal the transaction as such"_

"_Okay, I don't really understand but I trust you"_

"_Thank you; you're trust means a lot to me"_

As Harry turned to the green door, put his hand of the serpent handle, and turned the key with his other hand. He heard a series of various locks scrapping back.

"_I Harry James Potter claim this house as my own, as given to me by Sirius Black, last of the Blacks"_

As Harry spoke, these words the door glowed red for a second, signalling that it accepted Harry as its new owner. Opening the door Harry stepped over the threshold, the others followed suit. As Harry looked around the entrance hall, ahead of them was a grand staircase that lead up to the floors above. Everywhere there was dust and cobwebs; there was an umbrella stand made from a troll's foot. There were various doors dotted around the walls, all green with serpent handles. This was definitely a Slytherin house. The whole entrance hall was in need of decoration, if the rest of the house was like this, it was going to be a busy summer of cleaning and decorating.

As the door closed behind them, the gaslights on the walls sprang to life, though it was not very bright, they where able to see.

"_Well it looks like Dobby and I won't be short of anything to do this summer," _said Harry

"_You won't be on your own, Harry"_

"_Yes, Hermione is right Harry, it won't be just you and dobby, I will be here most of the time, and Hermione will be moving in. I think her parents knowing that_ _I will be here will make them more than happy to know that you will have adult care."_

"_I don't know how I can think you, for what you are doing for me Albus you must be giving up a lot. I know how important you are in the Wizarding world."_

"_Harry there's nothing important to me that your safety and its something I should have done from the beginning."_

Harry did something then that he had not done often in his life, he hugged Albus Dumbledore, who immediately returned the embrace.

"_Well now, why don't Minerva and I check the wards, then Hermione and Minerva can go and speak with Hermione's parents about coming to stay here, and if you both want it we can see if they don't mind Hermione staying here the rest of the weekend. I will be away most of it sorting out some things, so both of you would be able to start working on the house if you are keen, or would you like me to arrange for some of the House Elf's from Hogwarts to come and clean up?"_

"_Thanks but I would rather do it, the house Elf's do enough during the year and I feel I need to do a lot of the work."_

"_No that's fine, it will help with our knowledge in home care spells, and you never know when it will come in handy"_

"_excellent, well if you want to have a look around, not too far we don't know if there's anything dangerous here yet, I don't think anything will harm you Harry as the house has accepted you as her master."_

With that, Albus turned from the two you teenagers and brought out his wand and started waving it in intricate patterns and muttering in a language harry had never heard before. Minerva was doing similar actions. As the teens decided to have a look around they walked over to the first door walking in they found a large sitting room, nearly everything was green or silver. Most of the furniture looked like it had seen better days everything was covered in dust. The room looked quiet formal not one used to relax in.

Moving onto the next room, they found it was a formal Dining room, that held up to about forty people. The ceiling was higher than it technically should be; there were windows that ran from the floor to the ceiling with doxy bitten green curtains on one side of the room. They must be enchanted windows, because the view of the sea did not quiet fit with the outside of Grimmauld Place. Apart from the table, chair and a couple of serving tables there was nothing else in the room.

Walking out of the room, they walked across the hall to see what was in it. To their surprise, they had found a ballroom. It was not massive. It could hold up to a hundred people dancing easily. It was a similar style of room to the Dining room apart from there was no big table. The floor tiled in colours green and silver, a big chandelier that lit up as they opened the door; it gave off an eerie green light. It looked like there was going to have to be a lot of redecorating to be done.

"_It's certainly a grand house, a pity about the décor"_

"_Yea I didn't know that Sirius' family was very Slytherin, but I guess you can choose your friends you cant choose your family."_

"_Just remember that just because a person might be Slytherin, doesn't make them evil, and just remember what happened just before school finished"_

"_Yeah, I should remember that, thanks Hermione"_

Just as they turned back into the hall, after looking at the room, they saw Albus and Minerva turn towards them.

"_These wards are pretty extensive, and they seem to have been recharged. I believe it happened when you declared yourself owner of the house. They are extensive, but I should not have expected anything else from the Black family. They were very secretive,"_ said Albus elaborating.

"_I guess I should talk to Sirius about this when I see him"_

"_Yes Sirius never did get on with his family, especially after he was sorted into Gryffindor," _said Minerva

"_Harry I would like to add a few more wards to the house, how would you feel about me adding the Fidelius Charm onto the house? You would choose your own secret keeper."_

"_Yes, I guess it would be handy means no one can find the house that I don't want to, as for the Secret Keeper, it isn't that I don't trust any of you, but I would rather be my own Secret Keeper"_

"_Well, it's an interesting solution; I don't think anyone has ever tried it before. It's never been said that you can't be your own secret keeper for the house, we can but only try"_

"_When will we do it?"_

"_Not for a while, I have a feeling that you will be having deliveries. I can tell that you do not like the décor the Black family were partial to living in. I know for a fact Sirius hated the way the house was, so I think he wanted you to splash out and make this a real home."_

"_That's what I'll do make this a happy place"_

"_I will be here to help you along the way, though I feel it is my duty as your Headmaster to inform you that for some reason the Ministry of Magic will not be able to detect any use of magic used on these premises."_

"_I'll keep that in mind, sir"_

"_I hope you do, well I must be off just now, there are some things I have to go and sort out, and I shall be gone the rest of the weekend. I am sure you will be safe, but for caution until the house is done up please sleep in your trunk at night? The Floo is disconnected at the moment so you had no worries of anyone coming in. we'll sort out connecting it out later." _

"_Will do,"_

"_Well then I shall pop in at some point over the next few days I shall properly stay once we have the papers filed" _

"_Ok, thanks Albus"_

"_No problem, my boy"_

"_Well then Hermione, shall you and I visit your parents and arrange things and then come back this evening if you get their permission"_

"_Oh Harry I almost forgot to tell you, Sirius wrote to me, this morning he mentioned to tell you about someone called Kreature that should be here, if you call he will come. That was all he said apart from that he will try to be back for your birthday"_

"_Thanks Albus, I'll get Dobby to help me find this Kreature who ever he is?"_

As Harry said the two names, there was two loud *CRACKS* and two House Elf's appeared before the group

"_Master has called Dobby"_

"_Master has called Kreat…you is not master, dirty wizard calling Kreature if Mistress was alive she would show them, she would get Master Regulus to throw them out of the Noble Most Ancient House of Bla…Potter? You are Kreature's Master, the boy-who-lived?"_

"_Yes Kreature I am Harry Potter, I was given this house by Sirius Black, I presume you know who he is?"_

"_Yes, nasty brat broke Mistress's heart being sorted into Gryffindor"_

"_Kreature, I will stop you before you say anything else to make me angry, Sirius is my Godfather, he is a good man. He deserves your respect, but he is not here now I am. I am giving you a choice you can stay here with me, or you can leave and not come back"_

"_Kreature does not know, it has been long time since Kreature has a master, Kreature has only had Mistress to talk to for years, we is not used to anyone else."_

"_You mean you are not bonded to a Wizard or Witch Kreature?" _asked Albus deciding to talk

"_The old man talks to Kreature, the long bearded Wizard in charge of the school, yes Kreature remembers, always been nice to other House Elf's not like Mist…"_

At this Kreature stopped, all these memories came to forefront of his mind, of him being punished, by his once beloved Mistress. Unbeknown to Kreature, when Harry claimed the House as his own, it released him from a spell put on him by his Mistress, to serve only the Blacks and show respect to no other, to have no faith in anyone. How she had hurt poor Kreature, he had always cared for his Master Regulus because he had been kind to him, Kreature remembered the day, Master Regulus was found on the doorstep dead, and Mistress had just banished the body away and never looked back. If the name Regulus was mentioned, you where punished, how dare he fail the Dark Lord that was going to reform their world. Well Kreature decided to help the Wizards, though he had never shown it Kreature had cared for Sirius but the spell Mistress had put on Kreature made him hate Sirius, just because he was not her son. Sirius' real mother died in childbirth, the woman who became Sirius' stepmother had poisoned her.

"_If you are having Kreature, Kreature will serve Master Potter."_

"_I will accept you into my home; I will make sure you have somewhere safe to live, and hopefully somewhere happy to live"_

As they clasped their hands together, a soft glow came about the two as the bond took place.

"_What is master wanting Kreature to do?"_

"_First call me Harry, Secondly Dobby and I will be working on cleaning up this house. To make it less dark looking, having your help would be great."_

"_Of course Kreature will help"_

"_Thank you Kreature, I have one other request any House Elf that I am bonded to must wear proper clothes."_

"_As Master Harry wishes, but he doesn't have anything but his pillowcase"_

"_That's fine, Dobby if you would give Kreature one of your robes just now, I will put in another order at Madam Malkin's to have robes bought for Kreature"_

"_Dobby, will do as you is asking, he also has the things Master Harry asked him to get"_

"_Guy's its just harry, please try to say it. However, if you forget do not punish yourselves ever. I won't be angry"_

"_If use can go and get Kreature cleaned up and set of robes and come back when use are done and we will get started,"_

With that the Elf's disappeared with a resounding *CRACK*

"_Well Harry it looks like you are handling things excellently, we__'__ll be off and will check in on you later__"_

"_Thank you for all your help Albus, Minerva and I'll hopefully see you later Hermione"_

"_Yea hopefully" _said Hermione as she hugged Harry goodbye who returned it eagerly. Then she and the two professors left the house leaving Harry standing there wondering what to do.

He did not have to wait long before the two-House Elves returned. Kreature was looking younger and better for having a new set of clean robes to wear.

"_Would Master Harry like a tour of the house before we is starts cleaning?"_

"_Yes that would be great"_

"_Follow Kreature, Kreature show master around his home"_

It was then for the next hour, that Harry followed Kreature around the house. Starting at the top there was the attic that was full of dust and old disused broken furniture and some paintings. After the attic was the top floor, it had three Master en suite bathrooms. They were full of old things belonging to the previous occupants. One had belonged to Sirius, the other Regulus and the last to the Senior Blacks. Kreature had picked up a strange locket that had been with Master Regulus when he was found dead on the doorstep, when opened it contained a picture of Regulus who looked a lot like Sirius. Harry had told Kreature that he could keep the locket, which made Kreature smile at Harry in thanks. It also seemed to make Kreature more pleasant to be around there was no more muttering. No more insults. It seemed that Kreature had found something in the two short hours he had known Harry in…it was a feeling called happiness.

After inspecting the three rooms, which were both large, each had an en-suite bathroom as well as a large bedroom with is own small sitting area. Along with the three Master bedrooms there was also two large guest bedrooms that just had bedrooms furniture and en-suite bathrooms as well. Kreature had told Harry that the two guest rooms were for important guests.

Walking down to the second floor, there was eleven bedrooms of large size but no en-suites, there was a drawing room, a large living room, that Kreature told Harry was for the family to relax. As well as a few more living rooms of sort, for the children to stay out of the sight of the adults. The one down stairs was for receiving guests, what surprised Harry was when the walked into a large library each of the walls were covered with shelves that had books upon books on the wall. It went up to the next floor. There was even a potions lab as well as a duelling room. Kreature and Dobby both told Harry that most Pure-Blood Wizarding homes had their own Potions Lab and Duelling room. There were four empty rooms on the second floor as well. Harry would have to thing about what to put in them.

As they went downstairs after visiting the bathroom and having a run in with the portrait of Mrs Black, which Kreature tore down with a look of disgust on his face and reduced the painting to ashes. Harry had noticed above was shrunken heads of dead House Elf's they would have to go and by the look he saw on Dobby and Kreature's face they agreed with him.

As the walked down stairs the only other room that Harry and Hermione had missed out earlier was a closet that Kreature had been staying in, well not any more Harry would be giving one of the rooms upstairs each to Dobby and Kreature.

Lastly, Kreature lead Harry and Dobby down a set of stairs into the basement, which had the kitchen, pantry and stairs leading to a cellar as well as the door to the back garden. Having a look around the back garden Harry saw that it was a large size with a small green house, that looked run down there was broken pains of glass, the garden was a complete mess, but Harry would look to sorting that later once the house was done. Going inside and up the entrance hall Harry brought out his pocket watch and changed it into his trunk. He was going to make a list of what he wanted to do to this house. Now you may think what would a not year fourteen year old Wizard know about cleaning a house and decorating it. Well Harry isn't any normal teenager and the house he grew up in, the only thing he got from those years was the Dursley's made it so that he could cook, clean and decorate, whom do you think the Dursley's got to do it when Petunia was on one of her decorating sprees?

Just as Harry was about to climb into his trunk, the doorbell rang. Going to the door, he found Hermione and Minerva standing there, Hermione with a rucksack and a smile reaching up to here ears. Minerva was giving off one of her rare smiles.

"_So I take it everything went well"_

"_Like you wouldn't believe harry, Mum and dad were over the moon that I was being offered an apprenticeship and that Minerva could act as my guardian while they were away."_

"_What about you coming to live here what did they say?"_

"_They said that as long as there were adults there to make sure that we are both cared for they didn't mind. Oh and they want to take the two of us out for dinner before they go. They also want to see this place just to make sure that its okay for me to stay here."_

"_That's fine I thought that they might want to come and see here, just means that we will need to get cracking on this place. I was just about to go and make a list. Come in"_

"_Thank you Harry but I must be on my way, I presume you will both be fine?"_

"_Yes thanks Minerva, we'll be fine thanks"_

"_Very well I shall see both of you tomorrow"_

"_See you then Minerva"_

"_Bye Minerva"_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Harry took Hermione on the tour of the house, Harry could see the idea forming in Hermione's mind of what they could do. After taking her around the house and showing here the gardens outside, they returned to Harry's trunk and sat down. When they arrived Dobby and Kreacher where in the kitchen making dinner, so grabbing a couple of bottle of butterbeer they went through to the library and sitting down at the table, they began discussing what they should do. They both agreed that the house was excessively dark, maybe get some enchanted windows. Harry even though he could paint, he did not know about picking out curtains and all the rest of the things that went in a house. They both agreed that the curtains, bed covers and all the rest of the linens where no use any more and looked horrid. They decided that the furniture in the house was a bit stale and broken down. It was just too Slytherin for their liking. Hermione suggested that they go to Muggle London for many of the things. So they sat down and made a list of the things they going to buy. Hermione brought up the question on how they could afford it all, Harry informed her of having access to the Black family vault and that Sirius wanted the house given a whole make over.

So gathering up some parchment and quills they began a list of the things that they where going to buy.

Paint-(White, Blue, Brown, Red,) Eighty Litres Each

Wall paper -(Let Hermione Choose)

Carpets -(Cream, Maroon, Brown, Whatever else Hermione chooses)

Paint Brushes

Furniture -(Beds, Wardrobes, Chest of Drawers, Couches, Arm Chairs, Coffee Tables, Kitchen Table and whatever else comes up)

Linens -(Curtains, Bedcovers, Pillowcases, Bed Quilts, Pillows, Cushions and whatever else Hermione decides)

Tools for doing the wallpapering

New Doors - (Whichever ones Hermione chooses)

"_Harry if you put that down again I'm going to hit you"_

"_Sorry Hermione I didn't know what else to put down"_

"_Just remember that it's your house pick what you want"_

"_I know but I trust your taste better than I do mine"_

"_Okay thanks Harry"_

"_Its true though Hermione, well shall we get started working on the cleaning I think we have a bit to do"_

"_Yea, but wont we need to go and buy some cleaning supplies?"_

"_No dobby went and bought some this morning so we are all set"_

"_Okay let's go then"_

Harry had been studying household spells recently, since he had bought them in hopes it would be all right for him to come and live at Grimmauld Place. Going back to the entrance hall of the house with the cleaning supplies that Dobby had bought that morning, Harry pulled out his wand; he began by casting one of the enchantments on one of the brooms. Thinking clearly in his head that he wanted the broom to sweep the stairs from the top and work its way down to the hall. As a blue light shot of the end of his wand and started to hop up the stairs, for some reason it reminded Harry of the Disney film Fantasia. Before he did anything else, he heard Hermione burst out laughing

"_What's so funny Hermione?"_

"_Nothing it's just that the broom reminds me of the Disney film fantasia have you ever seen it?"_

"_Yes, once from my cub…room, Dudley was watching it"_

Hermione did not miss the fact that he nearly said Cupboard; she knew there was something there about that but had not found out exactly what yet, just now was not the time, and she could tell that Harry was enjoying himself so best let him have it. Hermione began trying the spells out on some mops and buckets that she filled with water from her wand and set them washing the tiled floors in the bathrooms. As Hermione was casting her enchantments, Harry was casting the same spells on the other brooms that they had, sending another two up to where he had send the first broom and others down to the kitchen. After charming some cloths to start cleaning down the banisters on the staircase, Harry and Hermione decided to make there way through the house and start sorting through what they would keep and what they would throw out. Just as they where about to fold up the trunk again, Kreature came out of the top.

_."Master Harry, dinner is served," _said Kreacher while bowing

"_Thanks Kreacher but can you do me a favour and not bow, no one should have to bow to anyone and if you could remember try to just call me Harry"_

"_Yes master Harry, if you and miss will be following Kreacher," _said the elf before turning and walking back down into the trunk.

As they entered the kitchen they saw that the table was set for two, and for some reason, there had been a candle set in the middle of the table, with the lights in the room dim. Both Harry and Hermione blushed slightly at this set up, but they sat down and began to eat the meal that the elves had put out for them. As they sat there eating away they talked, about school the previous year, Harry was asking Hermione how she managed using the time turner, which incidentally had already back to Professor McGonagall at the end of term. Hermione said it had been difficult and that was why she had dropped a few subjects to make the load easier. They got talking about Sirius and the adventure they had that night, Harry was still a little upset they did not catch Pettigrew but was happy that he knew the truth now.

After dinner they started working their way through the house with Dobby and Kreacher, any of the old clothes that where in the rooms bar Sirius', it was easier since Hermione was able to perform the summoning charm, which she showed Harry how to cast. After a few attempts, Harry was able to cast it, and before they knew it, they had a pile of old linens, curtains, clothes. Deciding to take them the second hand shop in Diagon Alley they began to make their way through the rooms examining the furniture. They found a ghoul in one of the wardrobes but they did not need to worry, Dobby and Kreacher banished it from the house. After looking at the furniture it was decided that, because they could, and it would make Sirius happy, they would get rid of the furniture. but taking a list of the furniture that they would take to the Second Hand Wizarding shop, it meant they could get a rough idea of how many things they where going to need to buy. After getting Kreacher to bring an old trunk they began shrinking the furniture that they thought was acceptable enough to be re-sold they made their way through most of the rooms before bed that night. It was after midnight that two exhausted teenagers fell into bed, but not before setting up their new learning pillows with books on household magic and decorating.

The next morning Harry woke up at six feeling fully rested. After seeing what time it was harry decided to get up anyway and start with some more cleaning, thinking through some of the new spells he learned the previous night while sleeping, a few came to mind on what he could use to sort out some of the rooms. After showering and changing into a set of robes harry went up the staircase out of the trunk. Merlin followed his master up the stairs, before running off to look at the new house. As harry went into the formal living room, he started to wave his wand in intricate patterns, while muttering the incantation. Before he knew it the thread bear carpet rolled itself up while the rest of the furniture that was in the room, shrunk down in size. Not stopping to watch this happen, harry turned and waved his wand around in a different pattern and a yellow light shot out of his wand when he aimed it at all of the four walls and the wall paper just pealed off and rolled itself up before jumping in the fireplace that was lit. After trying the banishing charm that Hermione showed harry yesterday harry sent the furniture off to one of the compartments in his trunk where they where storing the furniture. Leaving the room and going next rood to the formal dining room. Harry cast similar spells on the carpet and the formal dining table and chairs. They continued this process through the house. It was lunchtime when the doorbell rang, Harry and Hermione had been upstairs working on the bedrooms, after finishing emptying out the rooms downstairs and taking the ballroom floor up. As they opened the door they found Albus and Minerva standing there smiling in greeting.

"_Good afternoon harry, Hermione," _said Albus with a smile

"_Good afternoon albus, Minerva" _the two teens chorused in reply

"Good afternoon, you two" responded Minerva

"_Come in, come in" _said harry gesturing to the two professors.

As the two Hogwarts professors walked into the entrance hall of Number 12 Grimmauld Place they looked around in amazement at what their young apprentices had done in the short space of time. The hall was clean; the walls stripped of all kinds of decoration. Some places were in need of repair but nothing a few well-placed charms could not fix. As they where took on a tour of the house shortly after their arrival they noticed they had been very productive. It did not take long before Albus and Minerva joined in on the remodelling of Grimmauld Place. It was not until Dobby and Kreature came in to the kitchen downstairs that they had were working on at the time and informed them that dinner was ready As they sat in the kitchen in Harry's trunk, the conversation focused on what they would be doing next in the remodel. Harry wanted to renew nearly everything so that Sirius did not have to remember the way the house was when he was growing up. Therefore, it was agreed that they would go shopping tomorrow, they would go into Muggle London for many things but albus and Minerva both agreed to show them both what was needed for living in a Magical Home. Albus and Minerva stayed at Grimmauld that night; they decided to have Harry and Hermione do a review of their past three years of work at Hogwarts. It was different learning from the two outside of the classroom, they had went to the library in the trunk and began, harry realised as they where going through the transfiguration review of some of the things he had missed, but also how some of was easier to do no that it had been originally back in first year. They progressed onto charms as well, which harry found he had done the same again, Hermione the genius she was, was able to cast every spell they where taught in first year. It was when they got onto the subject of potions they found that the students weren't at the level they should be, they hadn't asked them to make any potions but on the theory and it seemed that neither of them where at the level they should be. Deciding to leave it until later, Albus and Minerva continued with their review with the two young teenagers, over the rest of the weekend, while still working on the house, which was starting to take shape into a welcoming home.

Before they knew it was Sunday evening and Hermione had to go back home and Harry had his first day working at Ollivanders tomorrow morning. Albus was going to continue staying with Harry, as he was unwilling to leave his young ward on his own. Minerva was returning to Hogwarts to do some preparation work for the coming school year. As Harry got ready for bed that night he could not help but smile at the thought of how things in his live where improving. As he picked up the Mind Magic book, tapping it with his wand before tapping his pillow to that he could learn the book while he slept. Albus wanted to start teaching Harry Occlumency as soon as possible. As Harry slept that night while his brain the art of Mind Magic, Harry dreamt of a bushy haired brown eyed girl and flying together on a broomstick together.

**A/N Thanks for reading Please R&R**

**Cullsi**

**Happy New Year**


	6. Ollivanders Makers of Fine Wands and ?

-1_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

_Pairings; - Harry James Potter & Hermione Jane Granger_

**A/N **Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you are all enjoying this story

_Please Keep R&R _

_**Chapter 6 Ollivanders Makers of Fine Wands…and Excellent Staffs**_

When Harry woke up the next morning, seeing that the time said it was six am, he sat in bed as he thought over what he had learned from the nights learning of Occlumency. It mostly began with types of meditation, it did not really go into detail of what types of meditation, it began with the steps you should go through to you build up your mental defence. Interestingly, as Harry went over what he had learned during the night, Harry saw he had also learned information on how to perform the art of Legilimency. There are many different forms of Mind Magic; Occlumency, Legilimency, Mind Casting, Telepathy, Magic Scrying. In Occlumency it is better to be proficient as when performing Legilimency on another can lead to retaliation that may find your mind under attack. Harry found it all fascinating, though he was more into the Telepathy, Mind Casting and Magic Scrying, which is sending your consciousness out to detect the magic around you and if possible using it to power Magical Enchantments such as Wards. Deciding to do as he was instructed and begin on learning Occlumency Harry sat on the floor of his room, sitting with his legs crossed, Harry began trying to centre himself in his mind, to calm his thought process and relax. As he sat there slowly trying to find his centre, it was difficult to try and clear his mind but as he slowly sat there being conscious of his breathing, he slowly began to sink deeper into his consciousness, until the only thing he was thinking of was his centre it took him a while to realise how to get there but it was obvious his centre was… Hermione.

During this time, Albus came into Harry's room to make sure his young ward was awake for his day ahead working at Ollivanders. What he found surprised him; Harry was sitting in a meditative position, floating a foot off the floor. It was something Albus had experienced when he was younger when he was beginning to learn to art of Occlumency. Not many people could float as they meditated; it took a very powerful wizard of witch to achieve it. Deciding to alert his young apprentice of his presence, he cleared his throat loudly.

"_Good Morning Harry,"_

At the clearing of a throat, Harry was abruptly brought out of his meditating, and for some reason his body landed on the floor hard as if he had just fallen out of the air.

"_Wha…whaya What the bloody hell…" _he stopped as he realised he had just cursed in front of his headmaster.

"_Sorry, sir was just surprised how did I hit the floor?"  
_

Chuckling as he walked over and sat on the arm chair that was in the room

"_Maybe we should have a chat Harry, I know that this is going to be new ground for the both of us, but what you need to remember is that we will soon legally be family, not just your headmaster. Do not fear to show your true feelings in front of me Harry, though if we could try to keep the cursing down it would be nice"_

"_Eh, thanks Albus. But how did I hit the floor"_

"_That would be because you where floating in mid air my boy. I am presuming you where attempting to find your centre?"_

"_Yes, I woke up at six and decided to begin learning it"_

"_Well done it took me a long time to be able to get into my centre, but so you know that not everyone is able to float when they meditate it takes someone with a lot of power to do it and control it, as it was your first time, it will take you some time to learn, but with my help I'm sure you'll master it soon enough. Anyway we can talk about this more later, I believe that you are beginning to work at Ollivanders this morning?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Well it wouldn't do to be late now, breakfast is on the table. I'll see you soon" _said Albus as he got up and gave Harry some privacy to get ready for the day.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry came and joined Albus at the table after showering and getting dressed.

"_Well Harry are you looking forward to working with old Jim today?"_

"_Old Jim"_

"_Yes James Ollivander, he's an old friend of mine"_

"_Yeah I am actually, the house is starting to take shape. Dobby and Kreacher seem happy enough to carry on with the decorating. I guess we can wait till the weekend to do the shopping we forgot to do at the weekend there"_

"_Ah yes, well sometimes people can just get caught up in the sheer enjoyment of learning. One forgets how fast time fly's when your having fun."_

Harry had to agree with the old wizard. This past weekend had awoken in him a need to learn, a thirst for knowledge, a passion to excel. These were feeling's he had never had since his early years at Primary School. But that had been quickly beaten out by Dudley and his father. Uncle Vernon demanded that Dudley was better at everything that he did. After breakfast Harry went and collected his backpack from his room (he needed a new one,) putting the in book he had been learning the night before. Harry picked up his wand and his cloak and met Albus at the front door, he was going to side-long Apparate Harry to Diagon Alley before going over to the Ministry and begin the process of adopting Harry. As well as hooking Grimmauld Place up to the secure Floo Network where they would set up a password later at Grimmauld Place. They had also decided when they would cast the Fidelius charm at the end of the weekend, once they had completed all the shopping there where going to do in Muggle London.

As Harry and Albus stood on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place under a disillusion charm. Harry began to wonder if he would end up splinched, but before he knew it was standing in the brightly lit street of Diagon Alley.

"_Well what do you think of Apparation Harry?"_

"_Its better than Floo that's for sure"_

Chuckling Albus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and they walked toward Ollivanders shop.

As they neared the door Albus wished Harry good luck before vanishing with a soft *_pop*. _before Harry could do anything the door opened and Ollivander stepped out onto the street.

"_Good Morning young Harry come in, come in, we have much to do."_

"_Good Morning Mr Ollivander,"_

"_Please Harry call me Uncle James, its what your Dad used to call me"_

"_Okay…Uncle James, what do you want me to do first"_

"_Come in and we will take a look"_

As soon as they walked in James took out his wand and waved a series of locking charms on the door as well as conjuring a sign saying _'Closed for Maintenance". _as Harry stood watching as Uncle James cast the locking spells on the door. Once finished, James turned around with a smile of his face.

"_Cup of tea?"_

"_Yes Please"_

"_What do you take?"_

"_Milk with two sugars thanks"_

"_Just like your Dad, bit of a sweet tooth?"_

"_Yeah, can't help it"_

"_You'll end up like Albus with his lemon drops"_ said James chuckling. Harry couldn't help up laugh himself.

"_Well Harry I guess we had better get to work, we will be working on a few things not everything will have to do with cleaning the shop. I also want to keep a promise to your father I made, but I can not do it until we have done some tests."_

"_What kind of tests?"_

"_Tests on your magical strength, core power, aura. We'll need Albus here for some help but it wont be until the end of the week that we'll ask him to come. First we have some cleaning to do."_

That was what Harry spent the best part of the first two days of his week at Ollivanders doing cleaning. Luckily, he could use his wand to help, but what took them two days was, taking in the inventory of all James' stock. Harry had to admit that he was enjoying himself working with his Uncle James, he would tell him stories of his father as a boy and his grandparents. His grandfather was the oldest Potter son and as such was head of the Potter family, Uncle James told him that his Grandfather who was called Charles and had went to school with Ollivander, was different from other Pure Bloods in the fact that he saw everyone as an equal all Magical Creatures and had even fought for their case in the Wizengamot. Harry was interested in hearing about his family, seeing as he had never known much about them. When Harry asked about his Grandmother, there wasn't much that Uncle James could tell him apart from the fact that she had been adopted by the McGonagall family. This had surprised Harry, wondering if it was the same McGonagall's that his transfiguration teacher came from. He didn't have to wait long for his unasked question to be answered.

"_She and Minerva where adopted sisters, cared a lot for each other. You had best talk to Minerva about your Gran, Harry"_

_  
"Yeah I will thanks Uncle James" _

At nights when he returned back to Grimmauld Place by Floo, (which Albus had set up on the Monday). Albus would be back from whatever he was during the day, they would sit and talk about the day. Albus was quickly making the arrangements for the adoption, which would be ready by the end of the week. When Harry told Albus about what Ollivander had said about his Grandmother and Minerva. Albus said he would speak to Minerva and ask her to stop by this week, but she was busy trying to organise the school lists for the coming year. Harry had asked if he had found anyone to take over from Remus, but apparently Albus was having trouble finding someone again to take on the DADA Professorship. They also began working on Harry's Occlumency, they hadn't progressed very far but Harry had began the process of sorting through his thoughts, after he had built himself a room In his mind in which to sort them. Albus was surprised at how quickly Harry was taking to Occlumency, but then again Harry seemed to be able to surprise Albus a lot.

The work on Grimmauld Place was going well, Albus had went and seen about getting a new kitchen as the one in Grimmauld was all rotted, the decorating was going quickly. Most of the bedrooms had been painted by now, as well as the library had been painted in light browns, the kitchen had all been repainted once it had been stripped of everything. All in all it was looking a lot brighter than it had in years, Dobby and Kreacher seemed to be in their element, they had work aplenty to do, someone to care for them, looked after them and treated them fairly. They where also stronger Magically than they had ever been before because of it, House Elf's thrived on a caring home. They had enough work left to last them the week with stripping out all the bathrooms and the rest of the decorating.

The third day at Ollivanders, Albus came to the shop so that they could test Harry to see if he was strong enough to use a staff. As they Floo'd straight to Ollivanders through the secure network that they had a password on. (Voldemort, was the password at the moment. It was a way for families who want to have their homes as secure as possible.)

As they arrived in the shop and Harry picked himself up off the floor he still hadn't got the hand of this type of travelling. They where both greeted by James.

"_Ah Good Morning Albus, Harry. Are we ready for the tests?"  
_

"_Yeah"_

"_Good Morning Jim, yes I do believe we are ready to proceed."_

"_Well then, if you follow me through to the back we can begin,"_

The tests that they where going to do on Harry would require casting a series of spells on Harry as well as taking some of his blood. Albus had told Harry that these tests would usually be done when a student is older but there wasn't any harm in doing it before hand especially when they where going to discern wither or not Harry would be able to cast magic using a staff. Standing in the centre the room, Harry waited for Albus and Uncle James to proceed. With a wave of his wand Albus cast a silent spell upon Harry and before him came a piece of parchment, upon which words began to appear. While Albus was casting the spell, so did James and before them Harry became surrounded in a swirl of colours, blue, red, pink, purple. brown, white, black, green, but the most prominent colour surrounding Harry was gold. As his aura suddenly appeared around him, he was surprised as for some reason Harry heard Phoenix song. There was a sudden burst of flame behind them and Fawkes appeared in the room singing. Suddenly the colours around Harry disappeared and he looked upon the two old wizards who had gob smacked looks upon their faces, Harry just groaned when he saw the dumbfounded looks upon the two elder wizards.

"_Harry, when you faced off the Dementor's before the end of term how many of them where there?"_

"_I think there was about two hundred"_

"_It was just you who cast a Patronus?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Sorry Albus did you say he cast a Patronus against two hundred Dementor's if not more?"_

"_Yes, corporeal as well Jim"_

"_Interesting?"_

"_What's so interesting?" _asked Harry who was wondering what the hell was going on.

"_Well Harry each wizard has a level which you can tell by their aura. A ordinary wizard has a light blue aura, most wizards and witches are like this. But the colour gets darker the stronger, once someone reaches red, it means that they are at Warlock level, after that is High Warlock, next comes Enchanter, High Enchanter, Sorcerer, High Sorcerer, Mage, then comes High Mage and lastly Arch Mage who's aura is pure gold."_

"_Okay so what has that got to do with me?"  
_

"_Well at the moment your magic is undecided as if there is something in the way. But it has registered that you are near High Warlock level at the moment, once we take a sample of your blood we might know more."  
_

"_Why can't I ever be normal" _groaned Harry

"_Harry it just means that you will be a powerful wizard, remember Harry its our choices in life that make us who we are, we can take a path that is easy or that which is right. Just remember Harry that you are not alone."  
_

"_Thanks Albus, that means a lot"_

"_Any time my boy any time. Anyway shall we continue and take a sample of your blood?"_

"_Yes I suppose we should"_

"_Here prick your finger with this dagger and place the drops of blood in to this stone bowl" _said James placing a bowl in front of Harry.

Harry pricked his thumb with the dagger and let the drops of blood fall into the bowl before moving his thumb to his mouth for a second, to try and stop it bleeding. As soon as Harry's blood was in the bowl Albus and James began waving there wands over the bowl and another piece of parchment appeared in front of them and began to fill out. Once they finished casting Albus and James looked over the parchment both going pale before turning angry. Before they said anything Albus grabbed a hold of Fawkes tail and they vanished. Just as Harry was wondering was going on. Harry was just about to ask James what was going on when Albus returned, looking angry, but sad, he went straight over to Harry and pulled him into a tight hug, before whispering. "_Harry my dear, dear boy I have wrong you so much I am truly sorry can you forgive me?"_

"_What is it you are talking about Albus"_

"_Your treatment at the Dursley's, the abuse."_

"_How do you know?"  
_

"_The spells we just cast, told us if there was anything wrong with your health, and the results spoke quiet clearly" _said Albus placing the parchment into Harry's hand. Harry had no idea what was said on it as he couldn't read it.

"_I cant read that, I can only read English"_

"_Maybe its for the best, its written in Latin, I see they don't teach it these days in schools"_

"_Harry, my boy. Auror's have been sent out to arrest your uncle it appears that he has left Number 4 Privet Drive."_

"_Why…Why is this happening?"_

"_What do you mean?"  
_

"_Why is my Uncle Vernon being arrested"_

"_Harry I don't know if you know this but in the Magical World, children are cherished not beaten. You should've never been in an environment like that and for that I am sorry, I understand if you want to change your mind about the adoption now?"_

"_Albus, you weren't to know about what went on at the Dursley's, I was just 'the freak' to them and I always will be, its just something I have learned to accept."_

"_Harry…Harry listen to me you never where, are or will ever be a 'freak'. Believe me, it's the Dursley's that where the freaks, who had the most wonderful boy I've ever met, living with them, and they didn't see it because of their near sightedness."_

"_Thank you Albus" _was all that Harry could bring himself to say.

"_Well the good thing is that, as your magic is just now, you are strong enough to use a staff, but I would recommend that you go through the cleansing ritual which will help you a lot Harry" _said Uncle James

"_Yes I do agree, what do you think Harry?"  
_

"_Yeah I suppose that we should do it, if it will help then I'll do it" _said Harry with a small smile.

"_Excellent, well then tonight would be the best time to do it because of the full moon... It will make the potion more potent," _continued Albus after seeing the confused look on Harry's face when he mentioned the full moon.

"_Well then we had best be off we have a lot to do before we do the ritual tonight"_

"_Where will we do the ritual?"_

"_Stonehenge…" _

The rest of the day flew by in a flash; Albus was in a flurry as he took to arranging the cleansing ritual. They had floo'd to Hogwarts, where Albus took to brewing the potion needed _himself_, which wasn't something that he did often, but for Harry he would. Harry helped as much as he could, it was surprising how easy it was when he was working with Albus, he was patient and explained things as to why they where using that ingredient and how it would react with the other ingredients that had been added into the batch. After all the ingredients had been added and the potion was going to be left to simmer, Fawkes appeared and added five of his own tears into the batch. Albus seemed confused as to why the Phoenix would add its tears but then thinking that they could only help with the potions potency he didn't say anything (Phoenix tears are strong in healing magic), though he did thank Fawkes. Albus couldn't not notice how easily Fawkes had taken to Harry, it took great power for Harry to call Fawkes to him during his second year, even though he wasn't aware that that was what he was doing. He would be interested to see how the relationship progressed later on. It was thought that Fawkes was bonded to Albus, but he wasn't he was just Albus' companion and friend. Phoenix's don't often bond themselves to someone but it wasn't unheard of, the last person to be bonded to a Phoenix was Godric Gryffindor.

It was nightfall when Harry and Albus arrived at Stonehenge, the real one not the one that Muggle's thought to be Stonehenge, though it was very close to where the fake one was plotted, this one was strong in anti-Muggle wards and a place where druids still lived, they had a village just a short distance away from the ancient sight, Albus had arranged for some of the Druids to be present to help with the cleansing ritual. The ritual would begin on the stroke of Midnight when the moon was at its highest there was a small brazier burning in the centre of Stonehenge when Harry and Albus walked within its circle. The Druids where already there all standing equidistant apart with a place left for Albus to stand, each of the Druids where holding an unlit torch each, Albus would be using his staff as he would be leading the ritual. As Harry stood in the centre next to the brazier, in nothing but a white robe that Albus had given him.

When it reached Midnight Albus motioned Harry to drink the potion, as Harry raised the goblet full of potion to his mouth, Albus and the Druids began the ritual, Albus leading in some unknown language Harry had never heard before and the Druids following in some sort of harmony. Harry didn't get to see much more than all the torches that the Druids where holding spring to life and light shine out of the top of Albus' staff as he fell to the ground unconscious. Albus and the Druids carried on with the ritual as Harry collapsing was part of when the real work began, it was taxing to do such a ritual but not impossible, about half an hour after Harry collapsed Fawkes appeared from the brazier next to Harry and as soon as the Phoenix landed next to Harry it began singing adding its own magic to the magic being cast by Albus and the Druids. It all came to an end not long after where the magic built up and was thrown at Harry to let the spell do its work, all the while Fawkes carried on singing, though the Phoenix began to glow as did the young wizard lying unconscious. All around who were watching looked on in amazement as this was something they had never seen before. Both began to rise up into the air, Fawkes all the while singing, the air within the Circle was full of Magic energy the air was crackling due to the sheer power that was in the air. Suddenly there was a rush in of all the magic that made its way towards the boy, before blasting out and knocking out the Druids and Albus to the ground unharmed.

As Harry began to open his eyes, it was strange he remembered the beginning of the ritual but then he had heard the most beautiful music that existed in Harry's opinion. Looking up at the sky, Harry could make out stars in the sky above, Harry felt alive, he could feel something flowing through his full body, it was the most amazing thing he had ever felt.

"_It's good to see you are awake young wizard"_

"_Albus is that you"_

"_No youngling its I Fawkes"_

"_Fawkes, how is it that we are talking?"_

"_That would be because we are now bonded"_

"_Aren't you bonded to Albus?"_

"_No Harry, I was only Albus' companion, I am now your bonded"_

"_Okay this is Weird"_

"_Harry…Harry can you hear me" _called Albus bending down over Harry.

As a groan left Harry, Albus couldn't help but smile slightly he had been worried something had gone wrong, pulling Harry up off the ground Albus put his arm around Harry to try and steady him. Taking a sock out of his pocket, that was a Portkey that would take them back to Hogwarts where Harry could be checked out by Madam Pomphrey.

"_This is a Portkey Harry, it will take us to Hogwarts you'll feel a tug on your navel, when you feel that I want you to try and kick out with your legs and try to walk it will make the landing much easier is that alright?"_

Harry just nodded in reply finding it difficult to talk, sure he felt the power within him but his body was bone tired. Taking hold of the sock he felt a tug against his navel, and tried to kick his legs out and try to walk. The sensation was over in a few moments and they landed in a swirl of colour in the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts, Harry just managed to keep his balance. He didn't have to try too hard to keep himself upright as Albus' arm was around his shoulders and guiding him to one of the beds in the Hospital Wing. As he lay down on the bed Fawkes flew in through the doors of the Hospital Wing and landed on the edge of the bed where Harry was lying.

"_Sleep, youngling. You will feel better in the morning"_

Within seconds of hearing these words come from the Majestic Phoenix Harry was fast asleep, his body cleansed and his magic now growing in leaps and bounds.

As Albus looked down upon his soon to be adopted son, he couldn't help but feel pride in how wonderful a young man that he saw and that everyday was able to surprise him in some way or another. Casting some diagnostic spells of his own on Harry, he was shocked to see what he learned, Harry's body was cleansed of everything, all the abuse that he had suffered at the hands of the Dursley's had been undone, his body would now begin to grow as it should, (Harry had always been small for his age, due to the neglect he had suffered.) it was his magical strength that was that blew Albus away, Harry's magic was growing and growing very fast. Suddenly Albus remembered something _"The Power to Vanquish the Dark Lord" _the time was approaching fast when Harry would have to be told about the Prophecy, but first once the boy had rested, they would begin his training. Bending over and kissing Harry on the forehead softly wishing him goodnight, Albus went off to bed seeing as Harry was in no danger, and he had his newly Bonded Phoenix to watch over him, Albus had to admit he would miss the company that Fawkes brought but was happy that Fawkes had found someone worthy to bond with.

It was early the next morning that Harry woke up, feeling totally refreshed and full of energy that he had never felt before. He could still feel his magic coursing through his body, but for some reason he felt famished as if he hadn't ate in over a week. Seeing Fawkes on the chair next to the bed looking intently at Harry, Harry thought that he should see if he had been dreaming last night when he thought that Fawkes had spoke to him, so thinking with his mind he called "_Fawkes?"_

"_Yes, Harry how are you feeling?"_

"_I don't think I've ever felt better, though I am really hungry"_

"_Yes you will be, the cleansing ritual worked so your power is increasing, it will increase further due to the bond that is now between us?"_

"_Yeah I can feel my magic more that I ever could before I can't even find the words to describe it."_

"_Yes you are a very powerful wizard, one of the most powerful I've ever met and your magic is still growing."_

"_Why, Fawkes? Why, me? Why cant I just be normal?"_

"_Because you are destined for Greatness Harry, real greatness that has not been seen in Millennia. For the reason as to why I bonded myself to you, that will show itself in the fullness of time"_

"_Are you always this mysterious?"_

"_Well when you have lived as long as I have you find that rushing in with things doesn't help. Just be patient" _

Deciding that he wasn't going to get anything out of the Phoenix at the moment, Harry decided to get up and go and see about something to eat. Once he had dressed into some fresh clothes that he had found at the side of the bed, Harry made his way over to the door to exit the Hospital Wing just as he was about to leave there was a stern voice from behind him.

"_And where do you think you are going Mr Potter?"_

'_Dam caught'_

"_Good Morning Madam Pomphrey how are you this morning?"_

"_Don't try to distract me Mr Potter what do you think you are doing out of bed?"_

"_Going to get something to ear" _

"_Uh uh, back into bed, I'll get one of the House Elf's to bring something up to you, now back into bed"_

"_But I'm Fine Honestly look fit as a fiddle" _ with those words Harry ran off down the corridor not bothering to look back. If he had he would have seen Madam Pomphrey turn around muttering to herself about being just like his father.

Harry ran straight through the halls of Hogwarts all the way down to the Great Hall in hopes of some food being there. As he opened the doors to the Great Hall he found Albus sitting there eating breakfast while talking with Minerva and Sprout and Flitwick. They all turned sharply as Harry ran into the Great Hall stopping abruptly when he saw the three Professors.

"_Eh…Hi"_

"_Potter, what are the rules about running in the corridors?"_

"_Not to be done during school term?"_

"_He has you there Severus" _said Flitwick laughing. Snape just threw Flitwick and the other Professors a dirty look before standing and excusing himself and leaving the hall but not before stopping at Harry and whispering "_Just because your Albus' golden boy, doesn't mean you'll get away with anything when I'm around"_

"_I wouldn't dream of it Professor" _said Harry in the sweetest voice before turning to Dumbledore

"_Albus are the Adoption papers ready?" _Harry asked Albus raising his voice at the word Adoption so Snape could hear as the doors of the Great Hall slammed closed.

"_Adoption when was this happening?" _asked Professor Sprout

"_I take it this is happy news?" asked Professor Flitwick_

"_Yes, yes. The papers are ready to be signed Harry, when ever you are. They arrived this morning. To answer both of your questions, Harry has agreed to my adopting him" _said Albus who was smiling broadly and his eyes twinkling at astounding levels.

"_Cool, can we sign them, then I would like to get something to eat I'm starving" _said Harry smiling broadly.

"_I thought you might say something like that so I have them here with me" _said Albus pulling out the document and laying it out on the circular table that was in place of the House tables, and Head table that was used during the school year. Harry practically ran over to Albus, as Fawkes flew into the Hall before landing on Harry's shoulder this action wasn't missed by the three other Professors present, as Fawkes plucked out a feather out of his chest and let it fall to the table Harry picked it up and dipped it into the ink well that Albus had pulled out from his robes, signing his name below where Albus had already signed his.

"_Harry there has been something I have been meaning to ask you?"_

"_Yes Albus?"_

"_As you may or may not know I have no children and I was wondering if you would do me the honour as my adopted son as to take my last name after Potter of course"_

"_Wow I would be … Honoured, Albus truly"_

"_Welcome to the family…son" _said Albus sweeping Harry up into a hug with tears in his eyes.

Harry couldn't find the words to say he was just to caught up on the emotions he now had a family. As the three other Professors watched on at the scene before them, they couldn't feel happiness that the two wizards had finally found what they both deserved more than anything a family. Minerva couldn't hide the tears that where in her eyes but then again neither could Flitwick or Sprout, even Snape though he was watching from the door of the Great Hall he was loathed to admit that the two wizards deserved some family.

"_May I present to you all my son, Harry James Po…" _but he was interrupted

"_Albus"_

_  
"Yes Harry?"_

"_No you missed Albus, its Harry James Albus Potter Dumbledore, I have the same names after both my fathers" _said Harry smiling up at his adopted father. Albus couldn't stop himself and swept Harry up in a bone crushing hug, and spoke into Harry's ear,

"_I couldn't have asked for a better son"_

After that they spent the next half an hour receiving congratulations from the three Professors in the hall, Snape had long left from looking at the hall doors and was down in his Private Potions room deep in thought. They decided to get on with the rest of the day, Albus was had to go to the Ministry and file the adoption papers and Harry was going back to Ollivander's to begin work on his staff. The day passed very quickly, Uncle James was happy that the ritual and the adoption had went fine, he was more stunned when he found Fawkes had bonded with Harry and had took to going everywhere with Harry. They spent the day looking through all the different materials that could be used in the staff, but by the end of the day Harry had his cores and wood all set out for beginning to make the staff. His cores where two Phoenix feathers both given willingly by Fawkes, a vial of Phoenix tears also from Fawkes, Griffin Heart String, Unicorn horn dust the last thing that would be added to bind it all was Harry's blood. Uncle James was excited as he rarely had a chance to make a staff that would be as powerful as this. Surprisingly the staff wood was Holly the same as Harry's wand. It had taken them all day to gather the materials, they would begin on Monday making the staff. Tomorrow Uncle James would begin showing Harry the basic steps in wand construction, he had given Harry a book that had been written by one of his ancestors that Ollivander himself had learned from. Going home to Grimmauld Place that night Harry couldn't help but feel happy, even with the looming doom of the thought of Voldemort returning soon Harry couldn't help but think that maybe live did have its bright sides. Albus had decided to take Harry out that night as a treat and do one of his favourite hobbies Bowling. Harry laughed when he saw his newly adopted father come out from his room in Harry's Trunk wearing a bowling shirt (with DUMBLEDORE stitched in the back of the shirt) and a pair of jeans. Though Albus quickly brought out a shirt for Harry similar to his with Potter - Dumbledore written on the back, then it was Albus' turn to start laughing. As they walked up to the bowling Alley after getting a taxi from Grimmauld Place they both where walking in laughing and having the time of their lives. When they saw a group of teenage boys trying to play it rough with a group of teenage girls. Never the ones to let injustice win out Albus and Harry quickly walked over to the youths they looked to be in their twenties.

"_Good evening gentlemen is there a problem here?" _said Albus in his grandfatherly face

"_Shove off old man, or we'll sort you out" _sneered one of the youths towards Albus

"_Ah, I'm sorry I don't quite understand the slang terms used by the young these days, its old age you know. But from my point of view I believe that you care causing these lovely young ladies some distress and I can't coconsciously walk by and do nothing, so I believe we may have a problem here gentlemen"_

"_You think you can take all six of us on Old Man you and the brat"_

"_Well you're right on two accounts I am old and yes I do believe me and _my _son here are quiet capable of _taking you on as you put it"

"_We'll see old man, bring it on then?"_

"_Excellent best of three games?"_

"_What?"_

"_Ah I see you're hearing isn't that good I said the best of three games, if we win you will apologise to these young ladies, if you win then you can sort me and my son out and we won't raise a hand to defend ourselves"_

"_You're on cause there's no way the two of you could beat my and my mates"_

"_We shall see, we shall see"_

As they all made their way inside, Harry turned to Albus.

"_How are we going to beat them? There are only two of us and I've never been bowling before I DON'T know how to play" _said Harry in a frantic whisper

"_My dear boy are we not wizards?"_

"_What's that got to do with it?" _said Harry not catching on yet

"_Here's your second present Harry a bowling ball, one of my own inventions. No matter how you bowl you'll get a full strike" _said Albus as he pulled two bowling ball bags out of his pocket and enlargement them.

"_You mean cheating?"_

"_I don't look at it as cheating more as evening the odds a bit don't you think?" _said Albus with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

As the entered the bowling alley, they saw that the youths had got an alley and were taking bets on how much they'd beat the old man and the boy. a lot of people were laughing at this, but Harry and Albus ignored it, though they did place a two hundred pounds that the would win. After that there was a flurry as everyone began placing bets though nearly all were all on the youths winning.

Just as they were about to begin, some of the youths began putting the money away one had a look in his eye that he was planning to make a run for it, that was until he saw who was standing behind the…Hagrid, he wasn't the only one who had seen the friendly half giant.

"_Hey Hagrid"_

"'_ello Harry, Professor Dumbledore sir. I heard that was a bit of a celebration going on and I thought I'd come and offer my congratulations. I see yer about to begin your game so I'll be going"_ said Hagrid about to leave

"_Wait Hagrid, why not stay and watch?" called_ Harry

"_I'd love to Harry, are we having a bet here boys?"_

"_Y...y...yeah"_

"_Good, I'll have fifty on Harry and Professor Dumbledore here, and if ye don't mind fella's we'll keep the money on the table. That clear?"_

"_S...s...sure" _said the youth who had the look in his eye that he was about to steak the money

The rest of the night would be one that Harry would remember for the rest of his life, the youths began taunting both Harry and Albus when they were about to take a shot, but due to two facts they quickly shut up reason one Hagrid growled everything they said something towards either Harry or Albus and the second reason was because everything Harry or Albus would get a full strike and quickly took to the lead, the youths as it turned out weren't that good at the game. At the end of the three games which had the six youths near tears with frustration, due to that they wanted to attack both Harry and Albus but were too scared of Hagrid to even try and because they had never missed a shot. Once they paid the money up with near no protest they youths quickly apologised to the three young girls before high tailing it out of the bowling alley. A lot of people lost money that night, Harry, Albus and Hagrid split the money three ways between them and each had close to a thousand pounds each. After bidding Hagrid goodnight Harry and Albus made their way home, though something was bothering Harry, he felt like he had cheated. As if reading Harry's mind, Albus leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear telling him that there was no charm on the bowling ball to give him a strike each time the only spell on the ball was a small confidence spell which was in no way cheating and that he had done all the strikes himself. It lightened Harry's heart to know that he hadn't actually cheated.

That night before going to bed Harry sat meditating, he hadn't yet started to build his defences he was still sorting through his thoughts, he was at that moment going over the memory that evening before putting it away with his happiest memories that he had created for when he needed to cast a Patronus. Before going to bed, Harry changed his nights reading to the book he got off Uncle James.

The next day at Ollivander's Harry surprised James with how much he had learned in that day of reading the book. When James asked Harry how he had learned so it so quick Harry explained the pillow. James was fascinated, though it did get him thinking. They spent the day going over the spells used to make a wand, James even explained the spell placed on wands so that Ministry could detect any under-age magic and that the charm only ever lasted seven years, unless someone's house wards where stronger than the charm placed on the wand. James even told Harry that the spell to counter the charm on the wand was in the book, and he hoped he wouldn't think about casting it on his own wand, though he would need another wand to cancel the charm. It was after that Uncle James suddenly needed to go to the toilet _accidentally _leaving his wand behind. Not passing up the chance to cast the charm Harry quickly grabbed James' wand and cast the counter charm. The rest of the day flew by, Harry seemed to be quickly grasping the casting of the spells being used. James was proud of how quickly he was picking up the art of wand making, it was during that day that James went through his books in his own private Library and picked out books that no one outside the Ollivander family had ever read, his daughter didn't want to become a wand maker and his grandson was too young yet to begin learning the art of wand making, so James decided that because of the looming future ahead that had Voldemort back, he would give these books for Harry to learn, these were only copies the originals where locked safe in the Ollivander vault at Gringotts, deciding to pack the books away this weekend and give them to Harry as a parting gift when Harry finished working in the shop at the end of next week. James had to admit it felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, it meant that when Voldemort returned James could take his family and go into hiding, he knew that Voldemort would come back it was inevitable and he had a gut feeling that the first war would pale in consideration to the war that was to come.


	7. Hermione Moves In?

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

_Pairings; - Harry James Potter & Hermione Jane Granger_

**A/N **Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you are all still enjoying this story, terribly sorry it has taken so long to update, things been hectic lately

_Please Keep R&R _

_**Chapter 7 Hermione Moves In?**_

That weekend Hermione was going back over to Grimmauld Place for several reasons, one she wanted to see how Harry was getting on with the house, as her Parents would make their decision on whether or not she will be allowed to move in when they went off to Africa, the second reason was she wanted to help Harry go shopping for the house (contrary to belief Hermione was like every other girl her age and that she loved to shop, just not constantly for Make -up or shoes,) the third reason she wanted to see what he had learned at Mr. Ollivander's shop, but the most important reason she was going (though she wouldn't admit it out loud) was because she was desperate to see Harry.

She had arranged the previous Sunday to return on Friday so they could get an early start on Saturday to begin their big shopping trip.

As she approached Grimmauld Place on Friday at six o'clock with her backpack, she couldn't help but notice the changes made to the outside of the house, the garden had been cleaned up, the weeds gone, the grass the one length, the walls of the house where now the cleanest in the whole street. All the windows where clean, and the front door had changed, where once there was green door with a snake head on it, was now replaced with a beautiful red door, with the number 12 in gold numbering and a golden lion's head that was now the door handle as she was about to chap the door, the lion's head came to life.

"_State your name, stranger and your intent"  
_

"_O-oh my name's Hermione Jane Granger and I'm here to see my friend Harry Potter"_

" _Ah Miss Granger I was told to expect you, Master Potter-Dumbledore has just arrived back, Please place your hand on my head and I will give you access"_

Doing as the lion's head asked, its head glowed for a second before opening to allow her entrance. As she looked about the large entrance hall she couldn't help but notice the changes that had happened in the week that she had been away. The hall was bright and welcoming; it had an oak hard wood floor running through the whole hall. The walls where painted in a light brown colour, and the gas lights had changed into small orbs in similar shape to wall mounted lights you could find in Muggle houses, the place looked so fresh and homely. Though she was brought out of her musings when she saw Harry walk towards her with a smile on his face.

"_Harry" _said Hermione her voice slightly higher than she attended as she threw herself at him and hugged him fiercely.

"_Hey Hermione, did you have a good week?"  
_

"_Yeah, most of it was spent packing, though I'm going away on holiday with my parents on Monday for a week before…before they go" _said Hermione with a sad tone to her voice.

"_They'll be back before you know it, and you can use Hedwig whenever you want to spend mail to them"_

"_Thanks Harry" _said Hermione hugging Harry again

"_So you seem to have had a busy week Harry"_

"_You wouldn't believe me, come on I'll show you what's been done and I'll tell you about my week"_

Just as he was about to turn to walk up the stairs, there was a flash of fire and the hall was filled with song as Fawkes appeared and landed on Harry's shoulder rubbing his head against the young wizards.

"_Harry, why is there a Phoenix on your shoulder?"_

"_Oh this is Fawkes"_

"_Oh Professor Dumbledore's phoenix?"_

"_Well technically Fawkes was never Albus' he was just a companion, Fawkes is now bonded to me"_

"_Wow, Harry just what have you been up to this week?"_

"_It's a long story,"_

"_Well start talking, Mr. Potter" _said Hermione in her McGonagall-ish voice.

As Harry took Hermione around the House, showing her the finished rooms and explaining everything that happened this week, from the Staff at Ollivander's, to the ritual, he even told her about the bowling incident, which for some reason Hermione found hilarious. When Harry told her about the spell that was placed on wands Hermione seemed to be quiet interested, she was even more interested about the counter charm, but when she heard Harry had cast it on his own wand, Hermione worried that he could get in trouble, but Harry stated that they can't tell if someone's wand is no longer affected by the 'Trace' as most people know it as. Hermione's worries quickly went away after that and she hugged Harry fiercely when Harry cast the counter charm on her wand enabling her to do magic at home. What surprised her most was when Harry told her about the adoption, Hermione smiled.

"_So how do you feel about it?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, how do you feel about being adopted by Professor Dumbledore?"_

"_I don't really know how I feel about it at the moment I'm getting used to having him around all the time, it's kind of weird a few weeks ago I was imagining living with Sirius, which will happen but he's out of the country the now, Hermione, I dunno I guess I feel happy about it, I know that he cares for me if he didn't I don't think he would be here just now"_

"_It will take some getting used to having your Headmaster as your adopted father but I think you'll both be happy."_

"_Me to Hermione, me to" _said Harry with a small smile on his face as they carried on walking through the house looking at the restorations

That night after dinner, Harry, Hermione and Albus sat down to go over what they were going to buy on their shopping that they were going on the next day. Albus had a series of catalogues for Wizarding shops where they could order things that night and have them delivered the next morning by owl. After picking out various different beds, for each of their rooms, as well as one for Sirius, Remus and four as guest rooms. Picking Magical Wardrobes, that where enlarged on the inside for each bedroom, the same with chest of drawers, by the end of the catalogue Harry, Albus and Hermione had selected out a wide range of furniture for the new Grimmauld Place. As Hermione went off to the trunk to look through the books from the Black Library and try to begin to catalogue, Albus warned her not to touch any books in case they were cursed, Dobby and Kreacher went with her to help check the books for Dark Magic before Hermione touched any of them. As Harry and Albus sat in front of the fireplace in Harry's trunk in two arm chairs, the two enjoyed each other's company. Albus was telling Harry about some of his adventures over the years. Harry had been sitting for ten minutes thinking about the previous war and what it was like.

"_Something on your mind Harry?"_

"_Just__ thinking"_

"_Oh, anything you wish to share?"  
_

"_I was just wondering about how the last war was fought?"_

"_It wasn't pleasant in any sense of the word, people didn't know who to trust, the Auror's were thinly spread there was deaths in the paper nearly every day. It was not good; Harry not good at all and I feel we will be heading back to those days in the years ahead."_

"_What did you do during the war, I don't believe that you sat back and let the Ministry run things, I don't know much about it, but from what I have heard it's not really something the Ministry could handle"_

"_Ah, Harry if only you knew, but you are correct, I didn't just sit back as you said. I was…well__ am__ the leader of a group called the Order of the Phoenix it was a group of Fighters that worked against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, we were the leading fighters for the light."_

"_We're my parents in this Order"_

"_Yes, they were, as were and are many others, though it is a small number, but it was the resistance as they say."_

"_When Voldemort returns, will you bring the Order back into the fight?"_

"_Hmmm…yes I think it would be foolish not to a lot of lives were saved because of the Order during the last war"_

"_Would it not be better, to get together now and begin to prepare__, I know we don't know when Voldemort will return, it could be years from now, but I don't know I just get the feeling it would be foolish not to begin to prepare now while we have the chance and not under immediate threat"_

"_You, bring forth an intersting dilema, leave it with me and I will think about it, but what you said does have merit, last time it wasn't just lives that Voldemort was destroying, it was also the economy. I believe I should add this to your lessons for the coming term, I do believe that you may have a very long book list by the end of the summer here."_

"_Believe it or not I am looking forward to the studing"_

"_I see, Hermione's rubbing off on you, at last" _said Albus with a chuckle

Harry just sat there silent with a Weasley red tinge to his face, which only made Albus chuckle harder.

Just then Hermione came into the room,

"_Harry, I was wondering if you could come and give me a hand, some of these books are really fascinating, though quiet a few are Dark, Dobby and Kreacher have put them aside in a pile away from the other books,"_

"_Sure, is that okay Albus?"_

"_Of course, go ahead and have some fun,"_

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the night going through the books, Hermione was right there were alot of books that were Dark, and the books were put into Harry's old trunk before being sealed so they couldn't bring harm to anyone, Albus placed a ward upon the trunk to alert him if ever anyone tried to open it. There were alot of books on potions, as well as Wizard History, there were books on every subject at Hogwarts, and some that weren't taught any more, the where books on the art of fighting, books on art and music. They were put into catagories, before being cataloged and then set aside for when they would be returned to the Black Library, with all five of them working on it they got through most of the books that night, the lost count of adding them up.

When Harry sat in bed that night sorting through his thoughts and memories with Fawkes who was singing softly in the back ground, Harry had to admit that since he found of about the Death of his aunt and cousin, that his life had taken a turn for the better. He was sorry that they were dead, but he was happy that his life was turning out better...he just hoped he hadn't spoke too early.

The next morning, found Harry, Hermione out in Muggle London, with Albus all of them in Muggle Clothing. Albus was in a Muggle suit, and was able to fit in easily with the Muggles around him, his beard was alot shorter than usual. To say that the day was exciting, wasn't exactly accurate, Harry did have fun and he left most of the decisions up to Hermione as he trusted her judgement, Albus made the arrangements at the tills to have everything they baught, delivered to Grimmauld Place the next morning.

While they where shopping Albus sugested that they stop in at a music shop, after he caught Harry glancing over at the shop several times that day. Going in and looking around Harry was drawn to one of the Piano's it was a baby grand piano, he remembered from his years at Primary School in the Music class where the teacher had taught Harry a song on the piano, sitting down at the piano Harry started playing the keys unconciously. Once he stopped there was a small round of applause from Albus, Hermione and the shop keeper.

"_The boy has some talent"_

"_Yes, quiet, well..." _said Albus turning away talking to the shop keeper about something Harry couldn't hear as Hermione came over and hugged Harry.

"_Harry why didn't you tell me that you can play the piano?"_

"_I don't, it was just a song I remember my teacher from Primary showing me how to play"_

"_Yeah well it was amazing Harry,"_

"_Thanks" _said Harry blushing slightly

"_Come on lets look around before we have to go" _said Hermione and she then dragged Harry around the shop. They carried this on for five more minutes before Albus walked up to them.

"_Are we ready to move on?" _

"_Yeah I think so,"_

"_Excellent, there is still much left to do"_

So the rest of the day continued in the same fashion, buying things for Grimmauld Place, by the time that they returned to home that night they where all exhausted. Harry had persuaded Albus to stop at the local chinese take away for the dinner, Albus having never tried chinese take-away food, seemed excited at the prospect. They had a quiet night where they all fell into bed exhausted from the day of extensive shopping. Harry and Hermione both using their learning pillows to carry on with the learning they wanted to do, Harry had started with some Ancient Runes texts to learn some of the basics before his lessons with Hermione started. As Harry fell asleep, he forgot to carry on practicing his Occlumency that night but he didn't think that it would matter that much. The next morning he would regret that action.

As Albus got up the next morning, at five oclock, he slipped on his robe and made his way through to the kitchen to see about getting a cup of tea to start his day off. As he sat down at the kitchen table he was thinking about the recent change of events that had taken place over the summer so far, he now had an adopted son, and was amazed to see how a child with such an abusive past had the such gentleness in him...

Albus was quickly brought out of his thoughts as he heard screaming coming from Harry's room. Quickly getting up from his seat and moving to Harry's room, faster that what should be possible for someone his age.

Opening the door, he saw Harry, squirming in his bed, his body covered in sweat and Harry reaching out in pain. Albus didn't hesitate he made his way straight over to Harry.

"_Harry, come on my son wake up, HARRY" _yelled Albus trying to bring Harry out of his nightmare.

As Albus reached to grasp Harry's shoulders, Harry's eyes shot open and before Albus could do anything Harry made to throw up, just as Harry rolled over a bucket materialised infront of Harry, as Harry threw up the contents of yesterdays dinner, Albus rubbed his back and turned to look to see who conjoured the bucket. Looking he saw a worried Dobby standing at the door, with Kreacher and Hermione behind him. With a nod of thanks from Albus, Dobby turned and went to make some tea for them all to drink, Kreacher went and collected the bucket of sick, that Albus placed on the floor as Harry had finished emptying the contents of his stomach. Hermione came into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed her eyes full or worry for her friend.

"_Harry, is everything alright" _asked Albus still rubbing Harry's back.

"_I...I...d-dunno I was having a dream, there was this old man, and Wormtail was there, and so was V-Voldemort I think, it was some sort of thing, I dunno, it looked kind of like a baby but it didnt."_ Said Harry, before breaking down into sobs.

Albus' heart reached out to Harry.

Hermione sitting on the edge of the bed, her heart was breaking for what her Harry, she had never seem him like this not when they where going after the Philosphers stone, after the events of last year. This was a completely new side to her best friend Harry Potter that she didnt know existed and she wanted to take him in her arms and comfort him.

"_Harry, I don't think this was just a dream Harry, it could be important, and I dont really want to see you have to relive the experience. Have you ever heard of a magical device called a Peniseve, it can hold memories and be viewed by others, it also helps you detach yourself from the situation, it could be crutial for us to see what happened and it will help you come to terms with what happened, seeing someone being killed is not an easy thing to get over. Would you allow me to extract the memory and view it in my Peniseve, as it could be crutial for your own safety Harry." _Asked Albus with concern for his adopted son shining through in his eyes

Harry just nodded.

Snapping his fingers, a crystal vial appeared in Albus' hand. Releasing his wand from its wand holster, Albus instrusted Harry on having what happened in his bream at the forefront of his mind, and when Harry nodded to state that he was ready. Albus placed his wand on Harry's temple and drew it away bringing with it a silvery strand. Dropping it into the vial before conjuring a crystal stopped for it. As they where finishing Dobby returned, with tea for all. After a few sips Harry began to calm down and his eyes became droopy as did Hermione. Before Albus knew it both teens were fast asleep, looking at Dobby he could see the young elf was struggling with himself.

Albus motioned for him to stay and waved his wand and both Harry and Hermione levitated for a moment as the bedcovers where pulled back and they floated down and where laid to sleep on the matress together, both fast asleep.

As Albus closed the door he turned to Dobby who was hitting himself on the head.

"_Dobby, my little friend did you put a potion in Harry and Hermione's tea's?"_

"_Yes, Master Dumbydory. Dobby be putting calming potion with a small dreamless sleep potion to help Master and Miss relax and sleep"_

"_Well done Dobby, you did the right thing. They both need to rest before talking about what just happened, I must pop back to Hogwarts just now to retireve something from my office."_

"_Dobby and Kreacher can be going for you if you wants?"_

"_That would be most kind of you" _said Albus going back in to check on Harry. As he opened the door he looked to see that Fawkes has returned from wherever he had went to when he dissappeared. Desiding that if anything else happened Fawkes would aleart him, Albus went to get ready for what he felt might turn into a long day.

An hour later...

Albus left his pensieve fifteen minutes ago and it disturbed him what he saw, he didn't know where about this had taken place, but what he saw disturbed him deeply. That _thing, _was the only name he could come up for the creature that was now Voldemort. Harry was right, not that he didnt agree with him in the first place, Voldemort was on his way back in it was time to prepair but it wouldnt be easy, it would be hard to convince people that the Dark Lord they had been free of for thirteen years was trying to come back and take up where he left off by trying to kill Harry. He couldn't ignore these facts.

When Harry woke up that afternoon, he had to admit that he had never felt this comfortable in bed before, there was something warm and soft cuddling up against him, before he could think anymore on it, Hermione who was the something warm and soft that he was cuddling moved and opened her eyes realising she had been in bed sleeping with Harry...

It took her a few seconds for that litte piece of information to process, and panic set in.

"_H-h-Harry...I-I-I'm...s-s-sorry I d-dunno how I g-got here" _stuttered Hermione while blushing a deep red though she wouldnt admit it aloud she had never slept so well.

"_Woh Hermione, its alright I don't know how you ended up in my bed either but its fine, we're best friends and all we did was sleep" _said Harry with his ears turning a slight pink.

"_Well I think I'll go and get dressed" _said Hermione without waiting for a reply bolted from the room her face crimson.

Harry just sat there perplexed them smiled he had to admit it was comfy sleeping in the same bed as Hermione.

Deciding to get up and get showered, Harry headed to the bathroom, today was going to be a busy day.

It was half an hour later Harry entered the kitchen to see Kreacher loading up the table with lunch. Hermione wasn't there at the moment and Albus wasnt anywhere to be seen. Sitting down and loading his plate with food, Harry sat thinking about the dream that he had last night and what happened with Albus this morning, he would need to see what would happen. He didnt think that he could put up with dreams of Voldemort every night it would drive him mad.

When Harry looked up from his plate, he noticed Hermione was sitting at the table, wearing her hair tied up in a pony tail and wearing a red t-shirt with the Gryffindor lion on it, and a pair of denim shorts. Harry just smiled and carried on with his lunch, the two just sat in companionable silence as they both enjoyed their lunch.

Before they had finished eating, Albus returned with Minerva, who had a carpet bag with her. Albus smiled down at the two teenagers.

"_How are you both feeling now?"_

"_Fine"_

"_You always say that!" _said Hermione looking at Harry with a small look of convern on her face.

"_I do not"_

"_Do"_

"_Don't"_

"_Do"_

"_Don't"_

"_I believe both of you do the same" _cut in Minerva's voice with a hint of amusement

"_Okay...I feel better now that I did earlier, I think getting back to sleep helped there, as did the company_" said Harry though he mumbled the last part but was heard by all at the table.

Hermione blushed, Albus chuckled and Minerva raised a questioning eyebrow at Dumbledore, who just chuckled harder. After a few minutes after Albus calmed down slightly, after a threatening look from Minerva, he turned to Harry.

"_I viewed what you dreamt last night in my pensieve and I have to agree with what you spoke to me about the other day, we need to prepair. As such we're going to have to begin with taking a series of steps. Firstly we will cast the fidilus charm upon the house tonight, secondly Minerva will be moving in ahead of schedule as I will not always be able to stay here. I have contacted Sirius and Remus and they both will return soon. I dont think we should bring the full order back just now, I feel that we should tread carefully as many people will not be willing to accept that there is a possibility that Voldemort will return. That does not mean that you will be locked up in the house from now on Harry. You will go to Ollivanders this week to finish off making your staff, yourself and I will work on your occlumency, as its imperitive that you master this art of Magic as soon as possible my boy. Once we get some things into perspective we will look into starting you up with some proper training over the summer that will continue into the school year, this will be made easier as you are my apprentice, which will be made offical at the sorting ceremony. _

"_Okay" _was all Harry could think of saying as he took in what Albus had just said, he was excited at the prospect of seeing Sirius and Professor Lupin again, he just hoped that the house was ready before they got back.

"_Oh and while I remember your delieveries have arrived this morning, both Magical and Muggle. Dobby is upstairs in the house unshrinking the magical delieveries at the moment in the ballroom. Once we are finished here we can finish up with the rest of the house and then be ready for when Sirius and Remus arrive"_

With a smile and a nod Harry got up and took his plate to the sink, which automatically started cleaning the dish itself.

The rest of the day was filled up with a series of activites, Harry, Hermione, Minerva, Albus, Dobby and Kreacher. All worked tirelessly and putting the house together, putting furniture where it was meant to be, and arranging the rooms to their satisfaction, Harry and Hermione took time setting up their bedrooms, while Albus and Minerva worked on theirs. It took some convincing to get Dobby and Kreacher to take a bedroom each, they both looked aghast at the thought but when Harry persisted they bargened it down to one room between them, but Harry insisted that they make their own and could do whatever they wanted to, in the end Dobby and Kreacher took a room down near the kitchen created a series of rooms for themselves to live in, seeing as they didn't feel comfortable to use the main rooms of the house.

In the evening you could find Minerva and Hermione working in the Library working with Dobby and Kreacher sorting through the books.

While Harry and Albus worked on the aspects of the Fidelius charm.

As the hour approached Midnight,all the occupents of the house gathered in Harry's new study, where they would be casting the charm. They had drawn a pentagram on the floor with Harry and Albus in the centre. Casting the charm was relatively simple, it explained how Pettigrew cast it. But it was the power that the wizard who cast it which made it the more powerful.

As Albus stepped out of the pentagram, Harry began to wave his wand in the pattern Albus had taught, as he came to the end his voice echo'd, throughout the room "Fidilus". Out of Harry's wand burst a beam of golden light which hut the wall and began to spread out until all the floor, walls and ceiling of the room and the rest of the house was convered in this golden light. Once everything was complete, Harry waved his wand as to cancel the spell. He had decided to make himself the secret keeper then no one could betray him, not that he would believe any of the people here in the room would betray him.

After it Harry handed out the piece of parchment that he had written on earlier to those in the room, which read.

Harry Potter lives at Number 12 Grimmauld Place

After each occupent of the house read the note, the confused looks that where on their faces vanished as they remembered where they where. Albus looked at Harry with suprise written over his face.

"_Is something wrong Albus?"_

"_Not really you've just suprised me yet again"_

_  
"How is that, well at the age of thirteen you achieved the Fidilus charm on your first attempt, the power that came from you was quiet staggering Harry and after such a display of power, a normal wizard would be lieing on the floor unconcious from magical exhaustion but yet you don't look even tired and you've been casting spells all day long as we all have to finish working on the house, I think it just shows us, that you are growing in power as you should be, you make an old man proud"_ said Albus hugging Harry with joy and happyness written over his face.

It was Sunday afternoon, and Harry and the rest where waiting patiently for the Grangers to arrive, Albus had gone over that morning to show them the piece of parchment that told the secret to where Harry's house was. There where all in the ground floor living room waiting. Minerva was away working on some small project she had, while Hermione sat there reading Harry's book on Mind Magics. While Harry and Albus sat playing Wizards Chess, Harry was loosing badly.

When suddenly there was a loud noise ringing through the house.

"_THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR"_

"_Harry what was that?" _asked Hermione

"_The door bell, I like it" _said Harry smiling and gladly getting up from the chess game looking relieved that he had an excuse to leave the game.

Going to the door and looking through the small window that showed that Dan and Emma Granger where standing at the door. Quickly Harry opened the door.

"_Hello Mr and Mrs Granger please come in." _As Harry turned to show the Grangers in to the house, he found both Dobby and Kreacher at his heals waiting to recieve the Grangers coats.

"_Hello Harry," _said Mrs Granger before walking in quickly followed by Mr Granger.

"_My this house is la...." _Dan Granger was cut off as Hermione came out of the living room and flung herself at her parents to hug them in greeting.

"_Hey Honey, you been busy?" _asked Dan as he gained his breath back.

"_Like you wouldn't believe Dad, come on and we'll give you a tour" _said Hermione taking her fathers hand and leading him up to the top of the house.

They spent the next two hours going through the house, the Grangers were impressed by the sheer size of it. When they saw Hermione's room they paid close attention to everything they saw. All it had was the basic furniture but it all looked to be expensive, and when Hermione's belongings arrived it would fill the room. When the finished off the tour in the kitchen, dinner was being put on the table Minerva had returned, she and Albus where sitting waiting to have dinner.

As they all sat down to have their Sunday Roast, Harry sat wondering whether the Grangers would agree or not to allowing Hermione to move into Grimmauld Place when they went off to Africa to work with the Red Cross. After dinner it was Dan Granger that turned to Albus.

"_Well Mr. Dumbledore I think I speak for both my wife and I and see that the house seems to fit the needs we want our 'Mione to live in while we are away."_

"_Do you m-mean I can stay?" _asked Hermione

At a nod from both her parents she squealed and launched herself at them. Causing those around her to laugh. After a minute of laughing her mother turned to her daughter with a smile on her face.

"_Well we had better get you unpacked then?"_

"_What do you mean, I didnt finish my packing back home, and you didn't bring a van with it all in, did you?" _said Hermione confused.

"_Hermione, we have all your things here for you," _said her dad

"_B-but how?" _asked Hermione still confused

"_Magic" _chorused her parents,

"_But you cant do Magic"_

"_No but I can" _said Albus who reached into his pocked and pulled out a series of small boxes

With those four words, it reduced Harry to tears of laughter. Minerva tired to control herself but after a few minutes she lost her battle. Albus sat there looking innocent, but his eyes gave him away. Hermione sat there beet red before covering her face with her hands.

The Grangers stayed over at Grimmauld that night helping Hermione get her room set up. They left the next morning for their weeks holiday in the south of France. Harry couldn't help but feel happy to know that in a weeks time Hermione would be moving in, it brought a smile to his face. As he waved them off he wondered what would happen next this summer.

A/N;- Thanks for reading and reviewing hopefully next update will be quicker.

Cullsi


	8. Nothings Ever Quiet

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

_Pairings; - Harry James Potter & Hermione Jane Granger_

_Please Read and Review._

**Chapter 8 Nothings Ever Quiet**

**Wednesday 27****th**** July 1994**

James Ollivander was sitting in his shop in Diagon Alley, enjoying a nice cup of tea to start his day; the shop was quiet as he sat at the table in the back room reading the morning edition of the daily prophet, as he waited for Harry to arrive. Harry, he had to admit that this past week and a half had been on a rollercoaster of events, nothing in the boys life ever seemed to ever go easy, in the space of the week, he was adopted, went through a cleansing ritual at Stonehenge and bonded with a Phoenix all in the space of seven days. For some reason the words that he spoke to Harry, the day he came here for his first wand, "_We can expect great things from you…"_

Before he could carry on with his train of thought, there was a large flash in front of him, shielding his eyes with his hand from the brightness of the flash, James squinted his eyes as he tried to make out the figure, all the while picking up his wand off the table just to be safe. Though he did not need to worry because it was just Harry, he had travelled by Phoenix to the shop instead of flooing as usual, if he remembered correctly, Albus always called it flaming. He had never had the chance to experience it, though you never would know what would happen when Harry James Albus Potter Dumbledore was in your life.

"Good morning Harry, Fawkes." James said greeting the two.

Most wizards would not greet a phoenix. Most are too arrogant in thinking Wizards or Witches superior to other Magical Beings. Or too intimidated chuckled Ollivander in his mind,

Luckily, for old Ollivander, he did not think like an '_ordinary_' wizard, he knew to respect all magical creatures, he would not still be in business and have the ability to create the quality of wands that he did if he did not respect all magical beings. Magical cores given by a magical creature are more potent when willingly given to someone they know who respects them.

"Hey Uncle James, how are you doing today? Fawkes says Hello too"

"I'm doing okay, you ready to get on with your staff, and if we're lucky we may finish off it off today. I did some work on it late last night."

"Cool,"

Harry, James, and Fawkes spent the rest of the day working on the staff, Ollivander had decorated the staff the night before, at the top he had engraved a Phoenix that looked a lot like Fawkes. On top, he had inlaid a ruby, Harry's birthstone. Harry wondered where he got the stone, it turned out that Albus had gotten it from his private family vault in Gringotts. They finished off the staff off by inlaying special runes, Harry hadn't began his Ancient Rune studies yet so he didn't understand them, James explained they were for strengthening the staff, boosting the power of the magical cores and a many other things that Harry didn't understand. They worked late on that night Albus called into the shop where Harry Floo called explaining that he was going to be working late tonight. Albus watched them coat the staff in a magical varnish to seal it before polishing up the staff before Ollivander cast a series of spells over the staff before turning to Harry.

"Right Harry, now that the staff is complete let's see how it reacts, take it with your wand hand." Said James with excitement coming through in his voice. Albus just sat there with a smile over his face and his eyes twinkling.

As Harry grasped the staff off of Ollivander, he felt the power of the staff flow through him, it was similar to when he got his wand, just as quick as he grasped the staff, a shower of golden sparks shot out of the staff.

"Excellent, excellent indeed Harry, you've done brilliantly." Said Albus, standing up clapping his hands together.

"Yes excellent indeed Harry. Now let me show you a small feature of this staff. Hold it and imagine in your head it looking like a wand," instructed James

Closing his eyes he thought of a wand, when he opened his eyes he saw that the staff was now a wand in his hand, the Ruby was now embedded in the bottom, with the engraving of the Phoenix just above the ruby, the wand was twelve and a half inches long. Waving it at an empty chair he incanted "Wingardium Leviosar" the chair shot up and crashed into the ceiling.

"Oh bloody hell; sorry I overshot it a bit"

Albus and James chuckled at the statement; with a wave of his wand, Ollivander repaired the chair.

"Don't worry Harry, it will take time to gain a control over the power, but we will work on it"

"How is it you do that?" asked Harry

"Sorry, do what"

"Silent casting?"

"Oh it'll be something you should learn in your Sixth Year at Hogwarts, but depending on how your apprentice studies go, you may be learning it earlier. We'll see" finished Albus with a wink to Harry.

"Thanks a lot Uncle James it's been great learning from you, how can I repay you?" asked Harry looking genuinely happy.

"I don't need anything Harry it has been my pleasure to carry out the last request of my Godson, you have done your parents proud, it takes a special Wizard to own a staff, there are only nine in Britain in use at the moment, and three of them are in this room."

"You both have Staffs?" asked Harry

"Yes," replied Albus taking his wand out and returning it to its proper size.

It was beautiful oak ornate staff with a lion's head engraved into the staff with a diamond encrusted at the top. Ollivander's was a plain staff with an eagle engraved in it and a sapphire encrusted at the top. Both staff gems where pulsating lightly.

"They are cool, who else it is in Britain that has them?" asked Harry

"Well apart from yourself, Old Jim here, and myself, Professor Flitwick has one, Florean Fortescue has another, an old friend of mines Alastor Moody has one, Madame Marchbanks a member of the Wizarding Examination Authority and a member of the Wizengamot has one, Nicolas Flamel who I'm sure you remember and my brother Aberforth has the last one. I trust you will keep this to yourself Harry," said Albus very seriously.

"Nicolas Flamel, I thought you said he was dead?" asked Harry

"No not yet, though the stone has indeed been destroyed Nicolas and Perenelle have had a supply that will last them for years yet to come. They only need to take one dose for every five years, though they do not get involved in many of the happenings of the Magical World, but I have arranged for him to give you some tuition in a few subjects in the very near future. But anyway it's getting late we should be heading and let Jim get home to his family."

"Yeah we better let you go Uncle James, how much do I owe you for the staff,"

"Nothing I will not accept anything other than a visit now and then when you have the time and a letter every so often when you are at school. Now I have something else I want you to have." Said James turning and going over and picking up a small chest that was under the counter of the shop.

Placing the chest on the table in the back room next to Harry and Albus, James opened the chest to reveal a chest full of books.

"These are for you Harry; these are books on wand making, and staff making. You have a talent for wand making, I also want you to take these, I know that we will be at war again in a few years and that it will be with Voldemort. I don't know if I will stay around if he comes back, I want to be able to protect my family and if I decide to leave I'm happy to know that someone will be able to carry on making wands if needed, I just ask that you don't go into competition with me Harry?" said James voicing his fears for the first time about the return of Voldemort.

"I don't know what to say, thank you very much I will look after these books I promise."

"Please do, young Harry they are copies of my family's work from over the years, I only ask that if anything happens to me teach my grandson what I have taught you and what you learn from the books in the future." Asked Ollivander a plea evident in his voice.

"I promise," said Harry looking Ollivander in the eye, he was still holding his new staff in his hand it its wand mode, it glowed blue slightly before it dulled.

"What was that?" asked Harry

"A Wizards Oath, you've basically promised to do everything in your power to do as Jim here has asked," said Albus looking at his adopted son proudly.

"Thank you Harry, it means a lot. If Albus can find time in your schedule I'll try and come to Hogwarts at time this year and teach you more in the art of wand making" said Ollivander maker of wands, while clamping his hand lightly on the young wizards shoulder.

Albus had told Harry that he had to run an errand before he would return to Grimmauld Place. When Harry got back to Grimmauld Place alone that night Minerva asked him where Albus was.

"He said he had to run an errand before he came back" said Harry looking out of the kitchen window, the sky was darkening and it was raining. Looked like it was going to turn into a storm.

Minerva put her Transfiguration Weekly Magazine, she had been reading while she waited for Harry and Albus to return.

Harry walked over to the enchanted tea pot that when you added water, it boiled all you had to do was add the tea bag.

Pouring a cup for Minerva and himself, he set it down on the table and added the milk and two sugars the two took in their tea.

"So dear, how did you get on at Ollivander's today, what's in the chest?"

"I've finished my staff, and the chest is full of books from Uncle James, on the art of wand making"

"Well let's see the staff then," said Minerva after Harry did not take it out.

Taking the wand out of his robe pocket, Harry imagined it in its original form. When he opened his eyes, again Harry saw Minerva's eyes wide in surprise at the staff. Handing it over to her to look at carefully, Minerva took it gingerly in her hands and examined it.

"This is a powerful staff I can feel the power in it, Harry well done dear on this fine piece of work"

"Thanks Aunt Min" said Harry smiling brightly.

Minerva could not help but smile more nowadays, she was glad Harry felt so comfortable around her. He was the son of two of her favourite pupils and she had looked after Harry on a few occasions in the last war before Lily and James had went into hiding.

"Well now that you are finished at Ollivander's, starting next week when Hermione has returned from her holiday with her parents, you will both begin with your summer tuition. Now I know that you can cast spells now without the Ministry finding out I just ask that you do not abuse this privilege," said Minerva going slightly into Professor McGonagall mode.

Harry knew she was being serious, as he had discovered there where two sides to Minerva McGonagall, one side was his Aunt Min, who showed her emotions, smiled a lot and was fun to be around, and the second side, Professor McGonagall Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who did not take any nonsense.

"Of course I will Aunt Min." Looking over at the window Harry saw that the storm had broken outside, lightning flashed outside. Minerva and Harry sat there quietly for a few minutes; Harry picked up his staff and returned it back to its wand mode.

While they were drinking their tea, Dobby and Kreacher came in and started making dinner for this evening.

Harry was about to get up and take the chest up to his room when a echoing Roar rang through the house. It was the doorbell.

Minerva and Harry looked at each other; no one should be at the door. The house was under the Fidelius Charm and Harry had not told anyone about the location of the house. Running to the door the both aimed their wands at the door, as the door swung open. They quickly trained their wands on the three figures standing their faces covered over by cloaks. Lightning flashed behind them and the tallest of the three figures stepped forward, brought his hands up to his hood, and threw it back to reveal the face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Good evening Minerva, Harry, this is a nice welcome home to receive. I have some guests here who are in need of a rest," said Albus indicating the other two-cloaked figures.

The two-cloaked figures stepped forward into the hallway out of the rain, and threw the hoods of their cloaks back to reveal the faces of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"Well cub don't we get a hello." Asked Sirius

Harry threw himself and hugged the two wizards.

"How are you doing? Where did you go after Hogwarts? How are things Professor Lupin?"

"Wow there, one question at a time, remember breath between questions, and remember I'm not your professor anymore, I'd rather you saw me as an uncle?" said Remus with a small smile.

"I think I can manage that Uncle Remus," said Harry smiling

"Wow, wait here a minute what about me, don't I get to be an Uncle?" whined Sirius

"I dunno you think you might stick around for a while?" asked Harry

"I think I can manage that cub"

"Then I think I can manage Uncle Sirius"

"Well if you plan on sticking around then, get up those stairs and cleaned up. I will nae be havin' ye making a mess...Dobby" called out Minerva

"Dobby is here Professory McGonagall"

"Excellent, can ye please show these two mangy mutts upstairs to the rooms put aside for them, and make sure they dinnae have any flea's that's all we need" said McGonagall turning back to Sirius and Remus looking the two square in the eye.

Sirius and Remus quickly followed an over energetic Dobby up the stairs.

"We'll be waiting in the den for you gentlemen, Dobby will show you when you are both ready" called Albus as Sirius and Remus disappeared from sight up the stairs.

The three went into the den just off the hallway waiting for Sirius and Remus to return. Thirty minutes later, there were footsteps on the stairs as the two Wizards where lead down the stairs by Dobby. When the door opened Harry got a shock when he looked at Sirius, he had cut his hair and shaved away his beard. Both Remus and Sirius where dressed in new robes Harry had ordered from Madam Malkin's for them, they where enchanted to resize to suit the wearer. It made it easier buying things for Sirius while he was still on the run from the Ministry.

"So pup, do I make muster?" asked Sirius with a smile that reached his eyes

"Yeah, makes you look less like a mad crazed murderer on the run from the Ministry," laughed Harry

"Cheeky, scamp wouldn't you agree Moony?" said Sirius while he ruffled up Harry's hair.

"I don't know about that I found Harry to have a truth in what he says," replied Remus laughing at the banter. It felt good to be here among people who cared for him. However, he made a note to see Harry about the robes that he had bought for him.

After dinner that night, in which Sirius was brought face to face with Kreacher, though luckily Harry had explained to him about the Magic the poorhouse elf had been under. Harry explained that he had gotten rid of the portrait of Sirius' stepmother. You could see that Sirius still held some animosity towards Kreacher, but he did not openly show dislike for the house elf. Sirius gave Harry his word that he would try to put his experiences with Kreacher behind him and start afresh.

Sirius' mind was taken off Kreacher when Merlin turned up. The young pup had started to grow at a rapid pace. Sirius spent about fifteen minutes in his Animagus form talking with the young dog. They seemed to hit it off straight away.

During dinner that night Kreacher and Dobby had to make extra's for Sirius as he seemed to have gained a large appetite, he said he was just catching up on all the good meals he had missed out in his years in Azkaban.

After Dinner, they all returned to the den, Albus poured a glass of Fire Whiskey for Remus, Sirius and himself. Minerva sat in an arm chair with a small glass of port, and Harry, well he had a Butterbeer, though he did try to get himself a Fire Whiskey but he couldn't seem to open the decanter that it was stored in. A look from Minerva reminded him he wasn't of age so he quickly grabbed a bottle of Butterbeer and sat down on the couch in between Sirius and Remus while Albus sat in an overstuffed arm chair that looked similar to one from the Gryffindor Common Room, while Minerva sat in a high wing backed armchair.

"I've just thought, where's Buckbeak?" asked Harry as thought of the Hippogriff came to him.

"He's out back just now hidden in a magical shed. Its been expanded to the size of a small paddock with will give him enough room to move around" answered Albus.

"Alright, so where did you go once you fled from Hogwarts?"

"I wouldn't say fled, it was more of a casual fly southward. I made way to Remus' cottage, in the Mid-lands"

Remus snorted after that comment.

"Padfoot, poor Buckbeak near enough collapsed from exhaustion at the pace you made him fly at."

"Okay so maybe it wasn't a causal fly" huffed Sirius

"When I arrived home from Hogwarts, I found Sirius sleeping away on the couch in the living room. He slept through until the letter from you arrived. We began planning what would be the next move. We decided it would be best to get some place safe."

"Thats when I thought of this place, I could offer you a home and have someplace safe where the ministry shouldn't be able to find me" continued Sirius.

"So it was decided that I would come to live here as well to make sure the mutt didn't get himself into any trouble" added in Remus

"Just admit it Moony that you were lonely at that old cottage."

"Well wouldn't you be if you had spent twelve years alone, thinking that the closest thing to a brother that I had killed someone who was also like a brother and betrayed the only other three people in the world that I considered family. All I had left was Harry who I couldn't go near due to his relatives who wouldn't even let me see him."

"Well it's all in the past now Remus, we're all together now. Like Lily and James would have wanted," said Sirius placing his hand on Remus' shoulder.

After that they fell into silence, each of them thinking about how life could have been if things had turned out differently.

"I think I'll go to bed now goodnight gentlemen" said Minerva after she dabbed the corners of her eyes.

"Good night Min," said Albus as he took her empty glass.

"Night Minerva" chorused the two Marauders.

"Night Aunt Min" said Harry,

As Minerva made to leave the room, she stopped bent over and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Good night Harry dear"

After Minerva left, the four wizards got talking about the up and coming Quidditch World Cup, Albus hinted to the fact that me was looking into getting some tickets. Not long after the conversation of Quidditch dried up Harry decided to turn in. After Harry had headed up the stairs the three wizards sat and for a conversation that could take them long into the night.

"So how is he dealing with the death of Petunia and what's that boy's name?" asked Sirius

"Dudley" added Remus

"He's fine by the looks of it, but there's something there that I'm just not sure about. I told you what the results from the spells we cast on Harry's blood, it showed up malnutrition and there's been signs that he's had more than a few broken bones growing up there. I wish I had never left him there" said Albus looking older than he ever looked.

"Albus, we have all made mistakes in our time, but it's in the past. It's the here and now that matters" said Sirius consoling the age old wizard.

"Your right Sirius, I won't let Harry down again, I have some auror's looking into the Dursley's I have a feeling something just doesn't seem to fit with this whole situation at the moment. I hope to hear soon about the situation, but either way whatever comes up Harry shall not return to Privet Drive...ever"

After a moment in which Remus top up the drinks, Albus sat there looking at the two wizards for a moment before making up his mind.

"I have decided to take Harry up in his request in training him, as you both know I have made him my apprentice. Now it will not be made official until September 1st after the sorting at Hogwarts. Luckily Minerva has decided to take Hermione on as her Apprentice, please do not think of this isn't a spare of the moment thought I had intended to offer it to Harry in a few years times after his OWLs but now I see I would have been in error. Even though Harry and Hermione will not officially become apprentices until September 1st, they will begin work starting proper when Hermione returns from her holiday with her parents. I would like your help in this gentlemen, there will be times that I will not be able to be here over the summer with arrangements needed to be made for the tournament and I would like your help in this training."

"You can count on us Albus"

"Yeah, its not like I can do much else seeing as I'm a wanted criminal" said Sirius with anger in his voice.

"Yes about that Sirius, we will work on gaining you your freedom, but it won't be easy. We have no evidence to prove that you are innocent yet. But we will work on it I promise you" said Albus with passion coming through in his voice.

"So what would you like us to start off with?" asked Remus

"Physical Excercise, I think it may be beneficial not just to Harry and Hermione but you to Sirius, all those years in Azkaban, you're going to need some training and fattening up. Poppy Pomfrey will be here tomorrow for a check up on Harry, she will also see you as well, I believe she intends to give everyone a check up so be prepaired"

"But wont she turn me into the Ministry?"

"No she knows the truth I have already spoken with her and she believes in your innocence"

"Okay, well what about equipment? Do we have what we need to do proper physical training?"

"Yes, I placed an order in last week, it's upstairs in one of the empty rooms waiting to be set up, I'll leave that to the both of you to set up. Also Remus, Dobby and Kreacher have been to your cottage to pick up all your packed trunks. They are up in your room. There has also been empty rooms upstairs for you to take as your own private study's they are filled with basic furniture so that you can change to suit your needs. Now I don't know about the two of you but I think I may turn in for the night you never know what will happen tomorrow."

Just as Albus was about to go out the door he stopped.

"Oh Sirius before I forget, a gift from an old friend" and reaching into his robe pocket he pulled out a long thin box, which inside contained the original wand of Sirius Black.

Thursday 28th July 1994

Six am

The door started to creep open slightly, as two figures snuck into the room intending to wake up the young wizards whose room they thought it was, by method of a cold bucket of water. As they crept next to the bed the wizard with the jet black hair conjured a bucket full of water and ice. As the other wizard with brown greying hair crept up to the other side of the bed, aiming his wand at the bed cover intent on throwing them off the bed, before the bucket of water, which was hovering above the bed, was relieved of its contents.

"Ready Moony on three one...two...THREE" whispered Sirius. On three certain things happened. One the bed covers where thrown back, two the bucket was relieved of its contents and three it hit the person who was currently sleeping in the bed, it just so happened that it was the wrong person. Instead of soaking the intended victim a young Mister Harry Potter-Dumbledore instead the poor victim was a certain Professor Minerva McGonagall.

They had gone into the wrong room.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SIRIUS BLACK, THIS IS AN OUTRAGE...DETENTION FOR A WEEK...AND YOU REMUS LUPIN I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT KNOW BETTER DETENTION AS WELL...NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM"

Minerva's reaction completely made them forget that she wasn't their professor anymore and that she couldn't just give them detention. Too bad no one got a picture. Being the Gryffindor's that they where they wouldn't be reminding her of it anytime soon either they didn't want to get another detention.

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table with Albus, it had not long turned six. Harry had found that he didn't need to sleep as much anymore for some reason. He and Albus were discussing setting up a potions lab for him to begin making the language potions. He was surprised to find that Albus had done something similar in his youth it was starting to feel like a family tradition.

They were interrupted in their conversation by the sound of someone yelling very loudly.

"...SIRIUS BLACK, THIS IS AN OUTRAGE...DETENTION FOR A WEEK...AND YOU REMUS LUPIN..." that was all that they could make out before the sound of a door slamming and hurried steps on the stairs making their way down to the kitchen.

"Sounds like our resident Marauders have somehow gone into the wrong room"

Friday through to Sunday passed by slowly for Harry, his days where filled out with doing his summer homework. Having your head of house live with you and your adopted father being your Headmaster Harry didn't really have much of a chance not to do it. Luckily when he was told what would be happening, once it was out of the road it seemed to boost his efforts.

The check up with Madam Pomfrey went well, Harry had been given some nutrition potions to counter act his years at the Dursley's, Sirius had also been given a larger supply of the nutrition potions to help against the years of Azkaban. She had also recommended exercise, which gave Minerva the idea for their detention.

During Sirius and Remus' first four days of detention, they had to set up the room for the gym Muggle style. Though Harry did help them when Minerva wasn't around. She had confiscated their wands. Also as part of their detention was to clean up the back yard the Muggle way as well. So you could look out of the window in the afternoons and see Sirius and Remus working away at trying to cut the grass and arrange the garden to Minerva's specifications. To anyone who had grown up in a Muggle environment would have realised it was easy work, but when you come from a totally magical background things can quickly turn to disaster.

As Friday dawned on the two Marauders they knew for certain that they wouldn't prank someone without making sure it was the right person in the future. It just wasn't worth all the pain

**A/N **Thanks for R&R everyone it is great to get the e-mails and seeing what reviews I've been left, telling me what use all think of Goblet.

I want to put a special thanks out to my Girlfriend without whose help I may mess up the story.

Cullsi


	9. Is It Somebody’s Birthday

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Chapter Nine Is It Somebody's Birthday.

Sunday 31st of July 1994

As Sunday morning dawned in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, down in the kitchen four adults sat quietly at the table discussing the day's events. While upstairs in a master bedroom newly turned fourteen year old Harry James Albus Potter Dumbledore, last Scion of the House of Potter and Dumbledore was getting up for the day.

When Harry looked at the clock on his bedside table he realised that he had slept in today it was coming up to nine am. Picking up his third year schoolbooks from his bedside table, he moved them over to the bookshelf in his room. Harry had been steadily making his way through all his previous school books with his Learning Pillow, he was amazed at how much he had missed in his first three years at Hogwarts. However, he was making up for it now; he had to admit that his knowledge was increasing by the day. He was even managing to get through more than one book a night now.

After showering in the en-suite bathroom, Harry dressed into a pair of jeans and blue t-shirt Harry sat on the floor in his meditating position and began to meditate on clearing his mind. Harry and Albus had been practising Occlumency each every morning and night, Albus showing Harry how to organise some of his memories especially some of his childhood ones. Due to this process of organising his memories, it brought Harry and Albus closer as sometimes it would end up in Harry and Albus sitting late into the night talking about a particular memory. Through the whole process, Harry had begun to learn that his relative's attitude towards him was not his fault it was theirs.

Albus tried to help Harry as much as possible but some things Harry would have to overcome by himself.

After going through and organising some of his thoughts, Harry walked around the structure that was beginning to take shape in Harry's mind. It was in a vast piece of land that was green as far as the eye could see. Harry had a small house where he hid his memories for the moment. After being satisfied with his work so far Harry came out of his meditation before smiling and getting up to go for his breakfast.

When Harry walked into the kitchen he saw that it was quarter to ten, the other four occupants of the house where sitting around the breakfast table eating.

"Morning" said Harry sitting down, pulling a plate towards him, and loading up his plate as he was greeted with a series of morning greetings.

"So what's happening today?" asked Harry

"Well Minerva and myself have to go to Hogwarts to do some work and I believe Minerva has left some work for Remus and Sirius to do while we're gone...with Dobby supervising" added Albus as he saw the two Marauders faces light up as if they could easily get away with using Magic.

The rest of the morning past by slowly, Harry spent most of the time in his room, he thought he might have been given at least a Happy Birthday greeting from those in the house. Then again he really hadn't expected anyone to acknowledge his birthday, he was only getting to really know Remus and Sirius, and Minerva and Albus had much more to deal with was something so small as his birthday.

He did wonder why he hadn't heard from Ron, he knew he would see Hermione later today when she returned with her parents. Thinking of Ron he realised he hadn't heard much from his red headed friend this summer, he had mentioned something about getting tickets to the Quidditch World Cup that was taking place this summer but as of yet he hadn't heard anything.

To pass some of the time he worked on finishing off some of his summer assignments before doing some work on his Occlumency. Just as he was about to get up and see about getting some lunch, Fawkes arrived in a ball of flame. Harry had got used to the Phoenix going off at times and reappearing when he least expected it.

As the Phoenix landed on Harry's shoulder, it dropped a letter into Harry's hand.

'I wonder who this could be from there was no address on the envelope.'

"Who's it from Fawkes?" asked Harry aloud

"_Look and you shall find out youngling" _spoke Fawkes in Harry's mind.

After drawing a look at Fawkes, which made the Phoenix laugh, if you could call it laughing, Harry opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_If could you come to Hogwarts as soon as possible, something has come up that must be discussed as soon as possible._

_Albus_

'Hmmm wonder what this is about,' thought Harry.

"Well Fawkes can you take me?"

"_I don't see why not! Are you ready?"_

"Just give me a minute to tell Remus and Sirius that I'm going to Hogwarts"

Going to the door Harry walked through the house trying to find Sirius and Remus, even when he asked Dobby, he did not know where the two Marauders had. Deciding he had had enough of searching for them, he left a note on the kitchen table before flashing to Hogwarts.

Fawkes appeared in the Headmaster's Office in Hogwarts with Harry. Harry would admit it to anyone he preferred Phoenix travel it was much better than Flooing.

"Good afternoon Harry" said Albus from behind Harry.

"Hi Albus"

"Why don't we sit over here before we talk" said Albus indicating two armchairs sitting in front of a large floor to ceiling window, which over looked the grounds of Hogwarts reaching out to the lake. Harry had to admit that the view was spectacular.

As they sat there looking over the grounds, Albus handed Harry an envelope.

"Happy Birthday Harry"

"Wha...wha...How did you..."

"Harry, I've always known your birthday, there aren't many people who don't know when your birthday is. There is a vault in Gringott's full of gifts that have been sent to you over the years. Now I know you may be wondering why you haven't received them before now. One it was to do with your aunt and uncle didn't want anything to do with the Magical World. Secondly, everything needs to be screened, so it was all put into a vault until you where old enough to decide what to do with it. We can visit it soon if you want there is some other things that we will need to see to at Gringott's but that is for another day. Today it's your birthday, have a look in the envelope," said Albus with his eyes twinkling with glee.

Opening the envelope inside Harry found six tickets looking at them more closely, he saw that the tickets where for the 'QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP'...

"I thought the six of us at Grimmauld Place could go and see the match, it is a rare opportunity to be able to go"

"Wow" was all Harry could say, he liked Quidditch, but he wasn't mad about it he knew there were more important things in life. However, the opportunity to go to the World Cup was a great opportunity.

"Shall I take that as a yes?" asked Albus chuckling

"Yes," again, Harry was finding it hard to speak more than one word; these tickets must have cost a fortune.

"Well why don't we head down to the Great Hall now, it's time for lunch"

As they made their way down to the Great Hall, Harry and Albus talked about Quidditch, it appeared that Albus was a seeker in his day. In fact, he was the last student at Hogwarts before Harry to become a Seeker for his house at the age of eleven. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the irony

As they entered the Great Hall, everything went dark. Before he could react, there was a bright flash of light and a resounding shout of...

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BRITHDAY HARRY"

Looking around the hall in shock, Harry saw many of his friends. Minerva was there, as was Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Hagrid, Mr & Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Neville Longbottom, Remus and some man with brown hair similar to Remus' with dark brown eyes. He looked familiar but Harry couldn't put his finger on it. Lastly standing off to the side was ...Hermione and her parents.

Without really thinking about it, he made straight for her.

"Happy Birthday Harry, are you surprised?" asked Hermione as she pulled Harry into a lack of oxygen hug, but then Harry hugged Hermione back with just as much force. Breathing in her scent.

"I missed you," Harry said softly

"I missed you too" said Hermione in reply.

After they released each other and stood facing each other smiling quite oblivious to those around them.

"Hey mate, Happy Birthday," said Ron coming up behind slapping Harry on the back.

"Hey Ron cheers, how's things?"

"Yeah, alright summer's been pretty boring. Not had any money to spend, been stuck in the house,"

"My summer's been busy you could say, but it's a long story, we can talk about it later if you like". Though Harry was settling into life with his Headmaster being his adopted father, some things were a sore point when it came to the Dursley's.

Before they could talk, any more Mrs Weasley came hurrying over and tried to suffocate Harry with a hug

"Oh Harry dear there you are, oh Happy Birthday, my you look thin. I'm sure we can sort that out, oh my let me go and get you something to eat, you really are too thin dear, has no one fed you at all this summer?" said Mrs Weasley tut-ting as she moved over to the buffet table before Harry had a chance to say anything.

"Eh..." but before Harry could continue he was pulled in different directions that afternoon talking with each of his guests, though he did try to keep away from Mrs Weasley who kept trying to ply him with food. It was good to see Neville there, Harry felt that with a little confidence Neville could be quiet the formidable wizard. Not long after Harry arrived, James Ollivander arrived to the surprise from some of the people in Hogwarts Great Hall. When Harry came to Remus and the stranger who was with him, at closer look Harry realised it was Sirius. Before he knew it two hours had passed, Albus took to the dais where he made his usual speeches, raising his hands as he did as all of the school feasts.

"Yes, Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin the feast, I have a few start of term notices, first of the Forbidden Forest is just that Forbidden. Mr Filch our caretaker has again asked me to inform you that there is no Magic to be used in the corridors, and has informed me that there are over two hundred banned items now, which have been posted in each of the common rooms. But there is time for speeches later," Said Albus looking out at the people assembled at the Gryffindor table. You could have heard a pin drop in the hall, before someone began to laugh slowly before building up every head turned to Harry who was about to fall out of his seat onto the floor of the great hall. This summer living with the Hogwarts Headmaster had shown Harry what kind of man Albus Dumbledore really was. Sure, he was a leader in the Magical World but at the end of the day, he was an ordinary man with faults and failings and a sense of humour. It didn't take long until those who knew the Headmaster joined in. Only the Weasley's and Neville where looking at those around thinking they had all lost their minds.

After a few moments Albus raised his hands again, the mirth showing in his face as everyone calmed down he looked at them.

"Right then, thank you I do believe that it is now time for presents, before we have some birthday cake." Said Albus before walking down off the dais and over to the table before waving his wand. On the Ravenclaw table, which was right next to the Gryffindor table, a large pile of presents appeared, more than Harry had ever received in his life.

"Come on then Harry, let's see what you got" said Hermione grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him over to the Ravenclaw table.

"So who wants to go first?" asked Remus

"I'll go, Happy Birthday Harry," said Ron handing over a hastily wrapped box.

"Cheers Ron" said Harry as he opened the wrapping to show a box of Berti Botts Every Flavour Beans that had already been half eaten.

"Eh... thanks Ron,"

"It's cool Harry was a wee bit hungry on the way over, ye know how it is" said Ron going a bit red in the face before moving aside and allowing the next person to give their gifts to Harry .

Behind Ron stood, Fred and George in their hands where two boxes. They bent down and whispered quietly to Harry.

"Here are some..." started Fred

"Of out inventions..." continued George

"Open them when..."

"There isn't prying eyes."

With that, the twins quickly turned and let those behind them. Next came Neville, with a flat square package,

"Happy Birthday Harry" said Neville as he handed over the gift.

"Cheers Neville" said Harry as he pulled the wrapping paper off to reveal a picture of two couples with two babies, one of the couples Harry knew straight away it was his parents. So one of the babies had to be Harry, most likely the one his mother was holding.

"Our parents used to be friends, your mum, and my mum where best friends," said Neville quickly before turning and letting the next in line to hand Harry his present. This seemed to go on for some time.

From Remus and Sirius, who was going by the alias name of Robert Ross, Harry got Hogwarts A History book and a set of small Mirrors. With it came a small pamphlet written by Moony.

From Charlie Harry got a book on Dragon Rearing, Harry made sure to keep it away from Hagrid so the Norbert situation did not arise again.

Minerva handed Harry a small envelope with a note inside saying.

_I Minerva McGonagall do here by promise to teach Harry Potter how to become an Animagus_

_P.S As long as it does not interfere with your schoolwork. Do Not Tell Anyone Else _

_Love Aunt Min_

Harry chuckled at the last part.

From Hagrid, Harry got a perch similar to the one in Albus' Office but with an extra perch for Hedwig.

When Harry set it aside, Fawkes appeared and landed giving his nod of approval. Just after that, Hedwig sailed in through the windows up above and landed on the side of the perch that was for her, it seemed that both animals liked Hagrid's gift.

From Albus, Harry got a Put-Outer, an invention of Dumbledore's

From Hermione and her parents Harry got the Magical Edition of J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings Trilogy and the Hobbit. There was a secret about Tolkien that most people did not know what that he was a wizard, with a bit of a wild imagination. Though not everything that was in the Lord of the Rings was made up, for one thing Mithril did exist.

Lastly came Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Happy birthday Harry," said Mr Weasley shaking hands with Harry.

Opening it Harry found a red and gold knitted jumper with a large H...W, looking at it Harry had no idea what the W was for.

"Keep on looking dear, there's more" encouraged Molly with a strange look in her eyes.

Looking in the box all Harry found was homemade tablet, 'can get a bit sickening if too much is eaten' thought Harry , looking back up he seen Mrs Weasley looking on eagerly.

Looking back down Harry saw a sheet of parchment underneath the tablet, pulling out the parchment; Harry looked at it reading the title.

_Ministry Of Magic,_

_Adoption Application _

_Adoption of one: Harry James Potter,_

_To Molly and Arthur Weasley_

_Request made by Molly Weasley requesting the formal adoption of said Harry James Potter, to the family Weasley. In addition, a formal name change of one Harry James Potter to Harry James Arthur Weasley._

_Request of Application dated 18th of August 1992_

Not bothering to look at the rest of the application he just handed it over to Albus, looking up to Mrs Weasley's eyes, he could see something that looked like a triumphant look.

"Sorry but no thanks" said Harry

"No, what do you mean by that Harry dear surely you want to get away from those nasty Muggle relatives?" said Molly Weasley taking a step closer to Harry.

"I mean no, I already have a family that takes care of me" said Harry looking towards Albus, Minerva, Remus, Sirius, and most importantly Hermione.

"Nonsense Harry who better to take care of you than us, you belong to us Weasley's now enough of this nonsense, come on its time to go home, come on Harry gather up the nice presents." Said Molly looking at Harry her face starting to turn a shade of red.

"No" said Harry now starting to get more than a little bit angry

"HARRY JAMES ARTHUR WEASLEY, COME HERE NOW WE ARE GOING HOME NOW!" shouted Molly Weasley at the top of her voice. Many people in the past that have heard this voice would be terrified but she had confronted the wrong person this was Harry Potter after all he had his own family now and no one would take it away from him.

Standing up Harry decided enough was enough.

"CAN YOU NOT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER...AND THAT IS NOT MY NAME, I AM NOT NOW AND NEVER SHALL BE HARRY JAMES ARTHUR WEASLEY... DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT MY NAME IS?"

"I WONT TOLLERATE THIS CHEEK, I DONT EXCEPT IT FROM YOUR BROTHERS I WONT EXCEPT IT FROM YOU NOW COME ON HARRY WEASLEY, ITS TIME TO GO HOME."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, MY NAME IS..." but at this point Harry was cut off by a silencing spell sent at him by Molly, just before she could reach out and grab a hold of him Albus stepped out in front his eyes a blaze with fury.

"His name Molly is Harry James _Albus _Potter _Dumbledore_, and if you lay one hand upon my son I will not be responsible for my actions. Please leave the school I believe you are no longer welcome here at the moment" said Albus his voice cold, the trade mark twinkle gone before Molly Weasley stood Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindlewald, leader of the light, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and most importantly adopted father of Harry James Albus Potter Dumbledore.

Before anything could go any further, Arthur stepped in.

"Weasley's home...NOW"

Charlie, Fred, George, and Ginny stood there looking on ashamed at their mother's antics; Ron however was standing there glaring daggers at Harry. Molly was still currently in a staring contest with Albus.

No one had moved.

"Charlie take your brothers and sister home," said Arthur before going to get Molly.

"Arthur, we're not leaving until Harry signs the adoption papers"

"NO Molly we are leaving now, I'm so sorry about this," said the head of the Weasley family towards Harry and Albus as he took his wand out and levitated a screaming Molly Weasley into the air and out into the hall.

There was silence in the Great Hall after the Weasley's left.

Harry didn't really know what to do, Ron had been his friend, but the look that he was sending Harry's way during the situation with Molly, seemed to bring home to the fact that maybe they weren't friends any more. Further thoughts were driven from Harry's mind as Hermione hugged Harry tightly.

"You okay?" she asked

"Yeah I think so, you?"

"Yeah couldn't be better, by the way you do make hugging enjoyable" finished Hermione before releasing Harry from her embrace.

"I could say the same about you," said Harry

"Well, that was interesting," said the voice of Severus Snape at the door of the Great Hall

"You could say that Professor, but then again life's too short wouldn't you say, why don't you join us and have some cake" said Harry for some unknown reason.

"I don't see why not but forgive me, if I fail to produce a present. It's not exactly proper for a teacher to show favouritism to a student"

"Ah, but Severus, un-officially Harry and Hermione are no longer students of Hogwarts" said Albus the twinkle returning to his eyes.

"Why pray tell is that Headmaster, if they are no longer students here why are they here?" said Snape with a small sneer on his lips.

"Because, they are apprentices to be" countered Albus finishing the conversation.

"Professor Snape, may I have a word with you"

"Very well Potter, this better not waste my time"

As the two walked off to the side, Harry turned and looked Snape straight in the eye

"Professor, I know that in the past we have not got on, but I want to set the record straight, I don't want to have to go through the rest of my time here at Hogwarts trying to battle with you. I know that you have a grudge against my father and I know that there has been some bad blood between my father, his friends and yourself. I think I can speak for them but most for myself and apologise to you Professor for all the wrong that has been done to you by my family and I hope we can put it behind up and move on." Said Harry offering his hand out to Snape, he was really telling the truth he had had enough with fighting with people and if he could take Snape off his enemies list then all the better, it really did get boring after a while.

As Severus Snape looked into Potters eyes, he couldn't help but know the boy was being sincere, it was a by-product of knowing Legilimency, you could tell when you where being lied to. He just really could not believe his ears at what he was hearing. Deciding to be the bigger person Severus Snape Head of Slytherin House, youngest ever Potions Master accepted the hand of the son of his onetime greatest enemy.

'_I guess miracles are possible' _thought Albus as he watched Harry and Severus stand there shaking hands. It made his heart fill with joy.

As Harry turned to look at Remus and Sirius, he could see that they were both proud of Harry. In the time Harry had spent getting to know the two, he had learned one of the things they were both ashamed of was the way that they had treated Snape when they were at Hogwarts. Marauders had grown up to realise sometimes life just called for you to grow up, these two Marauders had grown up, and where willing to apologise, with a nod from the two Harry turned to Professor Snape.

"Professor there are two people who feel the need to talk with you if you don't mind" said Harry leaning in before pointing at the two Marauders though Sirius was still under disguise.

With a nod, Snape walked over to the two, after a few brief moments of conversation they moved off into the small chamber off the Great Hall to talk in private.

As Harry watched the three go off, Harry walked back over to Hermione who was talking with her parents.

"Hello Harry" said Emma Granger as she hugged the birthday boy.

"Hi, sorry about the little scene earlier" said Harry looking a bit sheepish

"Nothing to apologise for, I think there are just a few people in that family that need to wake up and smell the coffee!" said Dan.

After a few minutes of conversation between the four, Dan looked at his watch before turning to his wife.

"Em, we best get ready to go,"

"Are you leaving already?" asked Harry

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore has been kind enough to arrange a port tea for us"

"Port key, dad" corrected Hermione.

"Yes, well a port key, now we will try and be back for Christmas if not we'll definitely be back in the summer. Harry, I want you to look after my princess," said Dan looking Harry straight in the eye.

"With my very life" said Harry just as serious

"Thank you" replied Dan

As the Grangers started to say their goodbyes, Harry had an idea. Going over to his pile of presents, he fished out what he was looking for, walking back over to the three Grangers who were talking with Minerva and Albus, Harry waited until they had finished before speaking.

"I want you to take this so you can always get a hold of Hermione,"

"What is it?" asked Dan

"It's a communication Mirror"

"It's like a telephone Dan, except you can see the person you are talking with," added Remus

"But, don't you need to be Magical to use it?"

"No, it should work out fine, the enchantment is strong enough to work for yourselves" said Albus

"Well then thank you Harry" said Emma Granger giving Harry a hug,

"Well it's almost time, Harry can I have a word with you please?" asked Dan Granger

"Sure, Mr Granger"

As Harry and Dan moved off to the side of the hall Emma turned to wish her daughter luck for the up and coming year and making sure that she stayed safe, the usual motherly worries.

Over at the other side of the hall, Harry and Dan where standing looking each other straight in the eye

"Harry, I want to make a request of you?" said Dan his voice sounding slightly distant

"Anything Mr Granger"

"Harry, I want you to promise me you will care for Hermione, please don't let anything happen to her"

Harry could see the plea in Dan Grangers eyes

"I'll protect her with everything in my power and life if needs be, Hermione means the world to me" said Harry seriously

"I know and I want you to know Emma and I think that if you and Hermione start to eh... well... date its... fine with us," said Dan Granger looking very uncomfortable

Harry just stood there face red as the colour of the Weasley clans hair.

Before anything else could be said, Hermione came over to hug her father goodbye.

After goodbyes where given to those that were in the Great Hall, the Grangers stood hugging their daughter before their port-key was ready it was going to take them straight home to their house before they caught the plain out to Africa the next day.

Harry and Hermione stood looking over some of the gifts that Harry had gotten for his birthday, Professors Flitwick, Sprout had left, Hagrid, Minerva, Albus sat at the end of the table talking, and Sirius, Remus, and Snape were still in the chamber just off the Great Hall.

"Hey, Hermione I meant to thank you for a great birthday"

"Oh Harry, it was nothing thank you for giving up your communication Mirrors"

"Oh it was nothing I was going to give the other one to you anyway," said Harry

Hermione blushed slightly at this.

"But, why me?" asked Hermione

"Because I wanted to give it to my best friend... and that's you" said Harry blushing as well.

"Harry do you fancy going outside for a little fresh air?" asked Hermione suddenly

"Yeah, I don't see why not"

As they got up from the table Albus, Minerva and Hagrid saw them. Albus had a knowing smile come across his face.

"Five galleons, whatever you think will happen won't happen" said Minerva.

"Oh but my dear Minerva how do you know that I'm thinking"

"Because I know you Albus Dumbledore"

"Well you may be right I think that our two young apprentices are about to have their first kiss" said Albus

"Ha, I doubt they've even to realise that they are attracted to each other" countered Minerva

"Well why don't we change the bet, if I am correct then you can take me out to dinner, if I am wrong however I will correct all your transfiguration marking this year" said Albus with a smile

"Done," said Minerva,

Hagrid just looked at the two with a knowing smile of his own; he hadn't lived at Hogwarts for over Fifty years and not learned a thing or two about some of the people who lived in the ancient castle.

Outside on at the Entrance steps to Hogwarts sat Harry and Hermione looking up at the stars, sitting very close to one and other. Hermione had her head rested on Harry's shoulder.

After the two had sat there for about ten minutes, doing nothing bar look up at the stars Hermione decided to gather up her Gryffindor courage.

"Harry?"

"Hmm"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I do, you're my best friend"

"I know that could you ever see me a...as so-somethi-ng m-more?" Hermione was getting very nervous now.

"W-well, I'd li-like to think there might be something, but..."

"But what?" asked Hermione her heart sinking just after he said the words she had hoped for so long to hear?

"But you deserve someone better than me" said Harry his heart on his sleeve

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Let me decide that" at this point, they were looking each other in the eye

"I think I'm in love with you Hermione," said Harry very softly

"I think I love you to Harry," said Hermione as the two moved closer together

As their lips met, there was a magical surge within Hogwarts castle. Magic that was being released that had been held for over a thousand years waiting for this very moment.

As Harry and Hermione kissed of the doorstep of the placed they both called home, they were covered in a golden light.

Inside the Great Hall, Albus looked up suddenly, he could feel Magic in the castle being released he wondered what has happened. Just as he was about to get up and investigate, Fawkes appeared with the Sorting Hat.

"The time has come, the chosen have achieved their bond though unknown to them, they are now one, do not fear" said the Sorting Hat before falling silent.

Outside on the steps of Hogwarts two teenagers where lying on the steps in each other's arms unconscious, the golden nimbus of light still surrounding them, they began to float of the ground and back into the school.

Unknown to anyone bar a hat, a castle, and a phoenix, Harry and Hermione had just bonded as soul mates.


	10. Unexpected Turn of Events

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Chapter Ten Unexpected Turn of Events

A/N - Thank you for all the reviews.

Sorry it's been so long between updates, things have been hectic.

Wednesday, August 3rd 1994

Hogwarts Hospital Wing

"Any change?" asked Minerva as she walked into the Hospital Wing

"No," said Albus who was sitting by the bed the two students where on, still surrounded by the golden nimbus.

"It's been three days now Albus, do you know what it is that's happening?" asked Minerva as she sat down next to the aged Headmaster.

"Not yet, Aberforth was in yesterday, I'm waiting for him to return to see if he can spread any light on it."

"Albus, what is it that you had to involve your brother, what can he find out that you cannot."

"Nothing Minerva, except he's an unspeakable, I have my own theories on the matter, I am just waiting for Aberforth to return to confirm my suspicions"

"What do you mean he's an unspeakable, I thought he owned the Hogs Head"

"He does, but he is still an unspeakable, he left the Ministry when Cornelius became Minister, but he still has full access" said Albus

Before they could talk any further on it, the door of the hospital wing opened and entered Sirius, Remus, and Severus. It turned out that the conversation they had in the chamber just off the Great Hall did wonders for the three, that and two bottles of Fire whiskey. Albus still did not know what had went on in that chamber but it appears that there were the signs of the beginning of a friendship between the three.

'Just what they need, especially Severus' thought Albus

"Any change Albus?" asked Remus

"None yet, I'm just waiting on some news to get back to me"

Just then, an owl flew into the room carrying a letter for Albus. Quickly reading it Albus made his excuses and left the hospital wing in a hurry.

As Albus, left he noticed Merlin and Crookshanks sitting outside the door, letting the two animals in to join Hedwig and Fawkes who were already holding a vigil over the two.

Quickly making his way towards his office Albus moved with a speed not thought possible for someone of his age.

When Albus entered his office, he found his brother sitting by the fire wearing earth brown robes and his long white beard tucked into his belt.

"Well?" said Albus quickly walking over to his brother.

"I found out what's happened Al" said Aberforth

"And?" said Albus being slightly impatient with his beloved brother.

"It looks like you have a daughter-in-law!"

"You mean?"

"Yes, quiet extraordinary youngest ever recording of it happening, actually"

"Interesting, well what happens next,"

"Here's a book on what can happen with a Soul Bonding occurs, but that does not mean _will_ happen, if what you have said about young Harry is true I'd go for the totally unexpected" said Aberforth as he passed the book across to his brother.

"So are they asking what's happened yet?"

"No they are still unconscious"

"But the Nimbus of light has gone right?"

"No why,"

"Well, strictly speaking in the past the longest soul bond has only ever taken two days at the most and we are eight hours off the start of their fourth day under, I'd definitely go for the unexpected."

"So what changes can we be expecting?"

"Well, their Magic power will grow significantly if they are still under just now, they will quickly finish off going through puberty, meaning that in a matter of days they could be in the body and mind of seventeen or eighteen year olds, due to this they will come in to their full powers. I'd say it was lucky you decided to let them become apprentices I doubt it will take more than two years for them to be ready for their NEWTs."

"Hmm, this is slightly worrying, will the both be safe?"

"Al, I can promise you that they will be safe as can be, the bond will protect them more, but what needs to be realised is that they will no longer be small children and the law will see them as adults in the fullest sense. Young Harry will have access to all his family possessions so I would suggest training him in how to handle it, but anyway how about we go down and see my newly adopted soul bonded nephew," said Aberforth standing up

"Yes it is really about time you both met," said Albus and leading his brother out of the office.

Thursday 4th August 1994

7:30pm

Albus was again sitting at the bed his adopted son and his new daughter in law where still sleeping in the golden nimbus of light that had surrounded them these past five days nearly, was slowly fading away.

Since the time that Harry and Hermione kissed, they had both seen what each other had lived through so far in their lives; it was part of the soul bonding. Harry saw Hermione's childhood, where she was bullied for the way she was at primary school for being smart and when people used her just so they did not have to do work. Much of what Harry saw angered him, while he was unconscious, he made the promise that he would always be there for Hermione, _his _Hermione.

The way Harry saw all of Hermione's memories, Hermione saw all of Harry's memories, memories of being chased and bullied by Dudley, being locked in a cupboard under the stairs, being berated by his uncle, playing Quidditch at Hogwarts. Hermione was angered and saddened by what she saw what most of Harry's life had been like and she made the promise that she would always be there for Harry, _her _Harry.

It was during this time that while seeing each other's memories, especially during their time at Hogwarts both Harry and Hermione saw how much they did care for each other. Hermione got one big shock when she saw Harry sneak into the hospital wing every night she had been lying petrified. It was also when Harry finally seen to what an extent Ron used Hermione while they were at school, Harry didn't see him ever being friends with Ron again, it was while they were seeing the recent incident with them riding on the back of Buckbeak that they both thought,

'_I love Harry'_

'_I love Hermione'_

After that revelation, the Soul bond was sealed.

Harry and Hermione woke up at the same time and happily saw each other.

'_He's gorgeous'_

'_She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, why has it taken me so long'_

'_Harry?'_

'_Hermione?'_

'_How are you reading my thoughts?"_

'_I could ask you the same?'_

There was a cough that interrupted their thoughts together from next to them they both sat up quickly to see Albus and what looked like his twin sitting right next to them.

"Well I see you're finally awake," said Albus smiling brightly.

"Hi, eh, what happened?" asked Harry

"Yes, well that's quite interesting actually" said the man sitting next to Albus

"Sorry, but who are you?" asked Hermione

"Oh I'm sorry allow me to introduce myself, I am Aberforth Dumbledore, brother to Al here, and by extension now your uncle, use can call me Uncle Abe if you want or just Abe." Said Abe, sitting back in his chair.

"Albus, what happened? Why are we here? Eh...and in the same bed?" asked Harry

"Well we couldn't separate you; if he had it would have killed the both of you!"

"How? Why?" Hermione asked panicked.

"You were going through...a bond...a soul bond," said Albus looking slightly embarrassed.

"What does that mean?" asked Harry sitting up fully now, his attention entirely focused on his adopted father.

"Well a soul bond is something that is fated. There is a book in the Department of Mysteries that's sole purpose is recording when Soul Bonding occurs," said Albus

"I t-think I read about it," said Hermione looking nervous

"What do you know about it?" asked Albus

"Basically a soul bond is what it says our souls have become one, it isn't very common but it does have advantages, it all differs, but what does occur in every case is, we can communicate with each other telepathically, I think that's what happened earlier. Also as far as I know we can never be with anyone else and be happy."

"Well, I don't really see a problem with that," said Harry gathering up his Gryffindor courage and looking Hermione straight in the eye.

"Yes, well there are a few other things you should know about the soul bond" spoke Abe.

"It's not anything bad is it?" asked Harry putting an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Well, some of the effects brought on by the soul bond is both of your bodies have aged to be about seventeen or eighteen years old, it has also brought your Magic up to its full maturity, you will both have to go through some training on being able to control your Magic. It would be worthwhile to test your Magic and see what level you are both at, as well as your soul being bonded so has your Magic, so individual talents that you have will also become or rather have become a talent of the other. Another fact is that you will age slower. Something that you should know is that over the period of the next year, you cannot be separated for a long period. I think it would be good if you both try to take the same amount of classes together, you should both be safe for at least three hours apart. Now there's is one more piece of information that you should both know." Said Abe looking slightly nervous now, he was looking pointedly at his brother.

"What is it Albus," asked Harry

"Well you see technically know you and Hermione are both well...married"

"What, Married?" asked Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry," said Hermione quietly

"What are you sorry for?" asked Harry looking straight at Hermione.

"It's my fault"

"I don't see how, all that's happened is that we were married earlier, a lot earlier than I had planned but I am happy I think, when you kissed me it was like all my dreams have come true, Hermione I do love you I think, no I now that have loved you since that Halloween in first year. To be honest I'm happy truly" said Harry looking Hermione straight in the eye,

Looking at Harry, Hermione could tell Harry was telling her the truth,

"I love you too, and I am happy," said Hermione throwing herself at Harry, kissing Harry on the lips, thoughts gone of the Headmaster and his brother sitting next to them.

After a moment realisation hit, Hermione and Harry separated and blushed before looking at the two Dumbledore's.

"Well I guess I should welcome you to the family," said Albus getting up and hugging Hermione and then Harry, before Abe followed.

"I just thought, what will we tell mum and dad?" asked Hermione.

"The truth, Mrs Potter," said Harry smiling at Hermione.

Sunday 7th August 1994

Harry and Hermione collapsed into the couch in the living room at Grimmauld Place it had been, a busy few days since they had woke up in the hospital wing. They were initially shocked at the changed that they had gone through but had to admit they both looked good, Hermione was happy as her slightly large front teeth had shrunk and her bushy hair was gone it was now smooth straight hair. Harry was taller he was now just over six foot with Hermione five foot nine, both of their bodies had fully matured.

They both admitted to each other that they had never been happier since they had found out about the soul bond.

They hadn't really gotten to try out any Magic yet as the first thing they had done was see, Sirius, Remus and Severus who where quickly becoming fast friends, the old rivalry from school gone, a friendship was growing steadily. After receiving congratulations from the three, Snape's congratulations to the two were slightly unsettling.

Next came the part that the two were slightly nervous about meeting the parents. Harry nearly fainted in relief when it was over; Dan and Emma came back to Hogwarts from Africa for a few days. They were both shocked at first that their little girl was a married woman now, and how she had aged so much in the past week that they had been away, they did both accept Harry as their son-in-law. However, they along with the rest of the adults were adamant that they two should have a ceremony to make it more real in their eyes. It was agreed to have the ceremony just before summers end just to give Harry and Hermione a bit more time to get used to the idea of actually being married.

Harry was taken on a fishing trip with Dan about three miles away from Hogwarts where they had a long chat while they tried to catch fish, Harry had never been fishing before. Dan had wanted to make sure that Harry would always put Hermione's safety first and that he was really prepared to share his life with Hermione. It turned out to be quiet enjoyable for the two, Dan had done the fatherly thing and used the old line of killing Harry if he ever hurt his little girl, but after that the two got on like a house on fire.

One of the points Dan and Emma had made was they did not want them to be having any children before they had graduated from Hogwarts. Minerva had taken the news well about her two favourite students having a soul bond.

They had decided to wait until they had to inform the Weasley's, seeing how things looked now with the red haired clan.

Tonight Harry and Hermione had time to themselves Minerva had taken Albus somewhere saying something about a debt to be paid, Sirius, and Remus where at Hogwarts with Snape. It was the first time Harry and Hermione had time to themselves, they were back at Grimmauld Place, Harry had done the traditional thing and carried Hermione over the fresh hold. While they had been going out for about four days, they knew more about each other than someone who had been married more than twenty years. They had decided to cuddle up on the couch in their room, they had found out very quickly when they tried to sleep in separate beds but the pull to be together was too much so it ended up with Hermione finding herself in Harry's bed. Since then all of Hermione's things had been moved into Harry's room.

They had decided to have a quiet night before the busy day tomorrow. They had to go to Gringotts the next day; a letter had arrived asking for their presence to go over Harry's inheritance. They were having to go to Diagon alley the next day to get their things for school as they would be leaving for the Quidditch World Cup on Wednesday, then after the Cup they would be moving into Hogwarts to start their Apprenticeships, Harry would start his Arithmancy and Ancient Runes studies with Hermione when they had got back.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm"

"I think I like being Mrs Harry Potter"

"I think I like being Mr Hermione Potter," said Harry laughing.

"Well then Mr Potter, if you want to keep the job, you'll need to shape up," said Hermione in mock seriousness.

"Anything you say 'Mione" said Harry

"I like that"

"What?"

"'Mione"

"I'll remember that," said Harry leaning down and kissing Hermione.

"Come on let's get to bed it's going to be a long day tomorrow" said Hermione before getting up and then pulling Harry up off the couch.

Monday 8th of August 1994

The day started early for the recently bonded Potter couple. Harry was about to find out what it was like to have a wife, though Hermione didn't often show her feminine side she loved to shop.

Harry was an early riser usually but today he would regret it. Hermione decided that seeing as her Harry, as she had taken to calling him, was up, and ready so they could leave so they would have more time to spend shopping.

"Come on Harry" said Hermione as she pulled a slightly reluctant Harry towards the Floo network.

"Alright Hermione I'm coming, its only half seven nothing will be open" said Harry sounding playfully exasperated.

"Gringotts will be, come on" said Hermione as she pulled a slightly reluctant Harry towards the Floo.

"Wow, wait a second Hermione, I hate the Floo I have a much better way to transport us to Diagon Alley." Said Harry smiling

"Okay, but can we hurry please, the new edition of Hogwarts: A History is out today" said Hermione pulling off her puppy dog eyes.

"Just hold on" said Harry as he put his arm around Hermione as Fawkes appeared and Harry grabbed onto his tail feathers

Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley

As Harry and Hermione climbed up the white marble steps of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, the main Alley was quiet with none of the shops yet open.

As they passed through the brass front doors into the main foyer the saw that it was, hardly any humans around there were plenty of Goblins hanging around.

As they walked up to the nearest teller, Harry recognised the Goblin sitting at the counter.

"Hello Griphook, how are you doing?"

The Goblin in question looked up in surprise of being addressed by a wizard who knew his name; wizards _never_ remembered any of the goblins names.

"Mr... Potter, yes you have changed and I can see you are soul bonded, congratulations. What can I do for you today?"

"Thank you Griphook, my wife, and I received a letter the other day from the Goblins here at Gringotts to go over my Inheritance." Said Harry as he handed over the letter they had received a few days ago.

"..."

Before Griphook could say, anything another Goblin walked up and spoke.

"It's alright Griphook, I'll deal with this" said the ancient looking Goblin.

When Griphook saw whom it was his eyes widened slightly before bowing to the Goblin.

"Ragnok, my lord"

"Well Mr and Mrs Potter shall you follow me and we shall get started" said Ragnok before leading them off to a side corridor heading towards his office.

Once everyone was seated, Ragnok began.

"Well Mr Potter, I know you are wondering why I asked you to come here today, rather than on your seventeenth birthday, now you know that a soul bond has recently taken place between you and Mrs Potter here your folder became active again"

"What Folder, I don't really know anything about my family"

"Yes, well I think it may be the time to start," said Ragnok as he began to look through the folder.

"Let's begin shall we, time is money after all. Well since the night your parents died all vault workings have been inactive, except the investment vault and your trust vault." Said Ragnok looking up from the folder.

"Sorry...are you saying that I have more than one vault?" asked Harry

"Yes, quite a few vaults in fact Lord Potter," said Ragnok with the equivalent of a Goblin smile.

"LORD?" Harry shouted

"Yes, _Lord_ Potter, but please could you refrain from shouting my hearing works perfectly well thank you very much..."

"As I was _saying, _you have quite a few vaults here with us at Gringotts, which is why I have asked you here today. However, I digress too soon, yes the investment vault is something you are family set up years ago which states how much a year money is invested and where it is invested. The equivalent amount is returned each year and the profits are split between the main family vault, the estate vault, and various charities that the Potter family has donated to for years."

"Okay..." said Harry not knowing what else to say

"I know it's a bit daunting Lord Potter but now is the time to come to terms with the fact that you are a _very _wealthy wizard."

"..." Harry was struggling to take this all in.

"Lord Ragnok is that all to the proceedings here or is there something else?" came Hermione's voice into the conversation.

"Yes, Lady Potter, you are quiet correct there is more that we have to cover. As when every wizard comes of age, they are tested to see if there are any unclaimed family vaults in Gringotts that have been forgotten for some reason or another."

"Okay," said Hermione "that sounds quiet sensible"

"What we need is for both of you to place, three drops of blood into these two stone bowls in front of you." Said Ragnok

"Why both of us?" asked Hermione

"Because my Lady, there is a chance that you have vaults here that are yours through some form in another."

As Harry and Hermione pricked the top of their fingers with the dagger, that Ragnok handed them, they where both filled with apprehension. The stone bowls glowed slightly and in front of Ragnok, a quill rose up in the air and started writing on a single piece of parchment.

After a few minutes, the quill both dropped down to the desks. Ragnok just looked at the parchments before handing it over to Harry and Hermione.

Hermione looked down at list and began to read.

_Potter/Granger Vaults_

_Name; - Harry James Albus Dumbledore Potter_

Father; - James Edward Potter

Mother; - Lily Rose Evans – Potter

Adopted Father; - Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore

Potter (Harry Potter) Potter Direct Heir

Evans (Harry Potter) Potter Direct Heir

Dumbledore (Harry Potter) adoption

Gryffindor (Harry Potter) Potter Direct Heir

Ravenclaw (Harry Potter) Potter Direct Heir

Hufflepuff (Harry Potter) Evans Direct Heir

Slytherin (Harry Potter) Evans Direct Heir

Myrridin (Harry Potter Direct Heir) Evans Direct Heir

Prevell (Harry Potter) Potter Direct Heir

_Name; - Hermione Jane Granger – Potter_

Father; - Daniel Peter Granger

Mother; - Emma Connelly – Granger

Prevell (Hermione Granger - Potter) Connelly Direct Heir

Le Fay (Hermione Granger - Potter) Granger Direct Heir

"Is this real?" asked Hermione slightly sceptical

"Yes, my lady I assure you that there is no mistake in this document." Said Ragnok

Harry was looking as the parchment as Hermione was speaking to Ragnok he couldn't really comprehend everything that was going on.

"How can this be?" asked Harry

"What do you mean Mr. Potter?" asked Ragnok

"What I mean is how could I be the heir to all four founders, how is it that my mother's family had a vault here as well, who are the Prevell's I've never even heard of them and who is this Myrridin?" asked Harry in one breath.

"Mr Potter I do not have all the answers it is something that you and your beautiful wife are going to have to look into, what I would suggest is maybe having a look inside that vaults and seeing if either of you can find your answers."

"Yes I think that would be a good idea, Lord Ragnok." Said Hermione as Harry still seemed confused, he knew virtually nothing about his family and then all this has happened. When Harry had entered the Magical World, he had been so caught up in everything that was happening that he never took the time out to find out about his family.

As Harry and Hermione rose from their seats Ragnok spoke to them again.

"As you take time to look down in your vaults I shall have gather all documents attaining to your estates. Though you may find most of the paper work in the vaults as some have been without an account manager for quite some time, which is something that needs to be assigned, do you wish a Goblin assigned or do you have anyone in mind"

It seemed that Harry was finally coming around.

"Yes, I would like Griphook assigned to my accounts"

At this Ragnok had a slight look of shock, Griphook was not that high up in the higher arky of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, but had just shot up to hold Gringotts largest account holder.

"I too would like Griphook to manage my accounts, I think Harry and I would like to have it put as one whole account I know it's a lot of work but Harry and I will be looking through most of what we can to try and at least understand what is going on." Said Hermione.

As Harry and Hermione where led to where the carts where to take them to their vaults, both where lost in thought as to what had just happened. As Harry came to a stop at the carts, waiting for the Goblin to enter, he was surprised that Orik the Goblin walked off down a corridor away from the carts. Deciding to follow Harry and Hermione found Orik standing in front of what could only be called a stone shoot.

As Orik moved his hand, a stone platform appeared before them.

"After you" said Orik

"What is this?" asked Harry

"It is the executive travel shoot," said Orik

Harry and Hermione just nodded in reply both lost in thought.

As the executive travel shoot made its way down to the bowels of Gringotts neither Harry nor Hermione heard the soft music playing as they descended deep down to the lowest level of Gringotts.

When Harry and Hermione stepped out of the Executive Travel Shoot, Orik led Harry and Hermione down a corridor.

"Mr and Mrs Potter here are your vaults. Vault One, Three, Four, Five, Six, Twelve, Fourteen, and One Hundred and Twelve, those are directly yours Mr Potter, Myrridin's, Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's, Slytherin's, Prevell's, Potter and Evans, Mrs Potter Vaults Two and Ten are yours, from Le Fay and Prevell"

"How is it that we are both related to Prevell whoever they are?"

"It is something I do not have all the details for but I would suggest that you look into yourselves and see what you come up with Mr Potter" said Orik

"Which Vault would you like to see first Mr Potter? Mrs Potter?"

"I think we would like to look at them together but we don't have enough time today so we will only look at a few" said Hermione

"Which ones would you like to look at Mr and Mrs Potter?"

"Can we start with Myrridin's Vault?" asked Harry

"Most certainly Mr Potter" said Orik, while thinking at the same time he had never meet such polite wizards or witches before.

"Thank you"

As Orik stopped in front of the door

"To open the vault door Mr Potter, you must place a drop of blood, if you want Mrs Potter keyed to the vault she must also add a drop of blood to the crest here on the vault door."

Looking at the crest all Harry saw was a Phoenix and Unicorn with a star surrounding the two magical creatures.

As Harry and Hermione pricked their fingers on the needle that Orik handed them, they placed three drops of their blood of the crest of Myrridin. The crest began to glow both the Phoenix and the Unicorn look at Harry and Hermione before nodding their heads, as the glow began to expand the full door, Orik spoke,

"Stand back please"

As they vault door started to open out, Harry and Hermione looked but couldn't see much, as they both went to walk into the vast vault, torches on the wall ignited as they walked in. Looking around the vault Harry saw tapestries lining the walls, chests located throughout, there were a few paintings one of a large castle and its surrounding, apart from a few other paintings of what Harry could only guess where some knights. In the centre of the vault stood a portrait of an ancient looking wizard, below on a table sat an egg on a blue velvet cushion.

Hermione came up to Harry and hugged him,

"Hermione why does the name Myrridin sound familiar?"

"Don't you know Harry?"

"No, it's familiar but I don't know why?"

"Myrridin is the Welsh name for Merlin, Harry this is Merlin the Greats Vault, just imagine what knowledge is in here." Said Hermione who looked fit to burst with excitement.

"This can't be Merlin's Vault? Can it?" said Harry in shock,

"Mr Potter this is indeed Merlin the Greats Vault, he was the first Wizard to entrust us Goblins with his possessions and what treasure he kept" said Orik from the door.

"Do you know if his portrait is magical?" asked Harry looking at the still portrait which wasn't usual for a portrait in the Wizarding world.

"It has just never been activated if you place your wand on the portrait and say 'activus' it will activate" said Orik

"Thank you" said Harry bowing his head towards the Goblin.

"So what do you want to do Harry?"

"Well I've got my trunk here so we can take some of the things with us and see what we can find" said Harry.

Harry and Hermione spent the next twenty minutes going through some of the things in the vault, deciding to take the portraits; especially the one of Merlin and the one Harry now thought must be Camelot. After Harry and Hermione loaded everything into the trunk that they were going to take away with them, they left the Vault.

As they walked over to Orik they saw Griphook walking towards them,

"Hello Lord and Lady Potter" said Griphook with a small bow.

"Hello Griphook," said Harry and Hermione bowing before Harry straightened up and looked Griphook in the eye.

"Could we perhaps get rid of the Lord and Lady bit and just be Harry and Hermione?" said Harry with Hermione nodding in agreement.

Griphook and Orik looked a little stunned when they heard this.

"Very well" said Griphook this was turning out to be a day he had never experienced before.

"Thank you" said Hermione.

"Well...Harry and Hermione, as it is going to take me a while to look through your accounts is there anything you wish for me to begin with straight away?" asked Griphook.

"Yes, we would have liked to go through the Vaults and see what we could find, but we have too much to do would it be possible for you to collect an intensive of what each vault contains? We could of course pay for any extra fees."

When Harry had finished speaking he looked at Orik and Griphook who both looked blown away

"Is there a problem?" asked Hermione

"Well no it's just that no one has ever in the last six years or so asked a Goblin to go into their vaults without the owner of the vault personally being there" said hundred Orik

"Well I have no problems in trusting the Goblins of Gringotts, if I can trust you to store my gold them I think I might just be able to trust you with my other possessions without me being there." Said Harry with a small smile on his face.

"We will be honoured to carry out the task for you Lor...Harry" said Griphook finally getting things set into his head.

"Thank you Griphook is it possible though when going through the vaults if any books or paperwork concerning the family be sent onto Hogwarts so I can look through them, as well as any portraits I will of course pay for any shipping charges. Though I probably should know how much gold I have before I even ask you to start doing these things?" said Harry looking a little embarrassed with himself.

"Well that's easily solved" said Griphook snapping his fingers. Before him was a piece of parchment detailing the current summaries of what each of the Vaults contained. Handing it over to Harry and Hermione, Griphook just stood back looking quiet smug.

" I think we might manage to get the things done for the vaults and manage a little shopping wouldn't you say H-Harry" said Hermione looking up at Harry who just continued to look gobsmacked

Seeing as Harry was still incoherent of logical thought, Griphook handed over two cards to Harry and Hermione, as well as a black leather wallet for Harry, and a black leather purse for Hermione.

"These cards as tied to the Potter vault for the moment if you wish to have them tied to anywhere else, then that can easily be done. Also we can supply you with cards tied to each of your accounts separate from the others." Said Griphook as he began to lead Harry and Hermione away from the vaults.

After a short ride back up the Executive Travel Shoot to the main foyer of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Griphook bid Harry and Hermione Good-day before saying he would be in touch as soon as possible.

As Harry and Hermione walked out into the sunshine in Diagon Alley they turned to look at each other with a small smile.

"Guess we're rich then" said Hermione as she started to walk down the stairs

"Yeah I guess so" said Harry

"Well, I think we deserve a treat, especially you Harry" said Hermione taking her husbands hand.

"No I don't, but where would you like to go first of need I ask?" said Harry with a broad smile

Two hours later Harry and Hermione emerged from Flourish and Blotts, where Hermione bought what Harry could only guess was half the shop, as well as placed many orders from the catalogues for the books they didn't keep in store.

Next of their stop was the Magical Outdoors Shop. They needed to buy a tent for the up and coming Quidditch World Cup.

By three o'clock in the afternoon Harry swore he would never go shopping again, they had been at it for nearly ten hours, and Hermione had not shown any signs on tiring, she knew what she wanted and she knew where to get it, after a few hours of shopping in Diagon Alley they ended up moving into Muggle London. Harry was happy because he managed to get into the Quality Quidditch Store and persuaded Hermione to get a broom, Harry decided me might as well get a broom for the rest of them at the house and purchased in total six brand new Firebolts. It was going to be his little surprise for everyone.

After trailing round Muggle London for the rest of the day buying things Harry would have never thought to buy, Hermione finally said she was finished.

They both snuck down a back Alley and Harry called for Fawkes to come and fetch them.

When they finally got back to Grimmauld Place Harry collapsed on the bed and was asleep within seconds.

Hermione just smiled before taking out the trunk from Harry's pocket, enlarging it before she started to pack. They were leaving for the World Cup in a few days where straight after they would be returning to Hogwarts and that's when the work would begin.


End file.
